Apostando Al Amor
by noveladictas
Summary: Adaptación. Bella: Enamorada del Amor. Es una chica dulce, noble, inocente, sumisa a las ordenes de su padre. Tiene un amor secreto. Edward: No conoce el amor, ni siquiera el que se siente por uno mismo. Jasper es su mejor y verdadero amigo, y sin querer lo guió a la mejor apuesta de su vida. Ambos sueñan con tener una familia, Él con ella, Ella con otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Nueva en Fanfiction, así que espero que les guste. **

**APOSTANDO AL AMOR: INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Hay personas, como los padres, que marcan un destino en nosotros sin querer, a veces pagamos sus errores sin que ellos se den cuenta, a veces vivimos un carma creado por ellos y le echamos la culpa a Dios.**

**Tener buenos padres o malos padres es relativo según la perspectiva de cada quién. Pero hay hechos que ni el más descorazonado es capaz de hacer y cuando quien más te quiere es quien te engaña crees que no te queda nada.**

**Honrar a padre y madre por sobre todas las cosas, dice el mandamiento. Para estos jóvenes será dificil entenderlo, pero no se puede vivir con rencor, no se vive, existes pero no vives. No se puede vivir con dolor, se existe pero no se vive. No se puede vivir sin AMOR, se existe, pero no se VIVE.**

**Cuando no se vive, se siente un vacio que no todo el dinero del mundo, ni la pobreza más grande, llena. Y para muestra un botón.**

**Isabella Swan: Enamorada del Amor. Es una chica dulce, noble, inocente, sumisa a las ordenes de su padre. Le encanta que sus seres queridos estén complacidos en todo momento. Siempre quiso luchar por sus sueños, tener valor, llegar más allá. Pero veía su rededor y tocaba la realidad. Adora la fotografía y más aun la naturaleza. Su hobby? Las flores! en su casa, que es un poco pequeña en comparación con las grandes mansiones y haciendas de su zona, tiene un jardín cuidado por ella. Sus estudios los realizó incompletos, aún no termina el bachillerato ya que al morir su madre durante el parto, se tuvo que hacer cargo de los que aceres del hogar y de atender a su padre Charlie Swan. Tiene un amor secreto, pero eso es otra historia.**

**Edward Anthony Cullen Masen: Muchacho solitario. Dueño de prácticamente medio país, influyente social sin querer serlo. Su hobby? El trabajo, por obligación. Es un hombre serio, radical, testarudo, de carácter fuerte y decisiones determinantes. La confianza ha sido su enemiga de años, los seres en que más ha creído, le han dado una puñalada trapera, pero lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga. Su infancia, nada fácil. Su adolescencia peor. Sus padres, ambos muertos. El día del sepelio no hubo muestra de dolor en su rostro. No conoce el amor, ni siquiera el que se siente por uno mismo, aunque eso no ha sido impedimento ser activador de hormonas femeninas que mueren por colarse entre sus sábanas. Jasper es su mejor y verdadero amigo, y sin querer lo guió a la mejor apuesta de su vida.**

**Ambos sueñan con tener una familia, Él con ella, Ella con otro.**

**Ambos sueñan por salir de cárcel en la que se encuentran. Él la liberó, pero la metió en otra cárcel. Ella lo liberó, pero él no quiere enfrentar la realidad.**

**Ninguno se atreve a ver que el amor llegó a sus vidas, y decidirán tomar el camino mas díficil que lleva a la felicidad.**

**La vida de ellos se convirtió en un juego de azar, y con cada decisión ellos estarán:**

**APOSTANDO AL AMOR**

**Capítulo I: "****_tomar la justicia con mis manos_**"

-** Quiero mi premio!- **esa temple al hablar era una de las cosas que mas le caracterizaba, sin embargo, la vehemencia del momento cerraba el paso al diálogo **- y no me voy de aquí hasta que me lo des!-** determinación, eso era lo que sobraba en el tono de su voz.

Era un muchacho que le sobraban las razones para ser lacerante, pero siempre y cuando se hicieran las cosas a su modo no habían mayores problemas. La confianza era algo que siempre le había jugado en su contra y esta vez no era la excepción.

-**por favor! dame un poco más de tiempo!-** y su voz se notaba falsamente desesperada: parecía tener más miedo del trío de gorilas disfrazados de humanos que tenía como guardaespaldas que del hecho que había perdido algo sagrado!

**-un mes llevas diciéndome lo mismo! no voy a esperar ni UN minuto más!-** él no hablaba por hablar, lo que decía lo cumplía y esperaba tener el mismo trato por parte de los demás, pero en este caso al parecer tenía que hacer valer la ley por sus propios medios.

**-es que no entiendes!-**

-quien no esta entendiendo eres tu! esto no es un juego, así que o traés mi premio o destruyo esta casa para tomar la justicia con mis manos!- su corazón herido estaba disfrado de ira y enojo, que se expresaban en las facciones frívolas de su rostro.

Definitivamente era sincero en lo que decía, no había ni un mínimo de condolencia visible, él sentía que lo habían humillado lo suficientes veces a lo largo de su vida como para que eso ocurriese una vez más. No había escapatoria, y este ser sin escrúpulos, absorto de lo que estaba sucediendo, fue capaz de hacer algo peor que vender su alma al diablo sólo para salvar su pellejo.

-**Por favor, no me menciones cuando te pida explicaciones**- Fue la única mediocridad que pudo decir.

El nivel de cólera de él era tal que no le permitió entender más allá de lo que dijo, solamente hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas para que supieran lo que tenían que hacer. Lo dejó sólo en la sala de esa casa relativamente pequeña en comparación de las grandes haciendas que la rodeaban.

El golpe de las puertas abiertas a la fuerza era lo que se escuchaba allí abajo, pero un grito fue el indicio inequívoco de que su propósito estaba prácticamente logrado, y con la indiferencia que le caracterizaba se dirigió a su auto, estacionado al frente del porton de ese hogar.

Se sentó en el lugar del conductor y encendio él carro para tenerlo listo en el momento en que se necesitara, y aún desde allí se oían los gritos pidiendo auxilio, el choque de algunos objetos contra el suelo o con las paredes, y alguna que otra vulgaridad expresada por sus hombres a quienes ordenó no hacerle daño o cada rasguño lo pagarían con sus vidas.

Cuando los vio en la puerta, ella estaba amordazada y encapuchada; sus guardaespaldas aún intentaban amarrar sus brazos y piernas, a leguas se notaba el vigor que tenía esa mujer, tanto externa como internamente: Pelear contra 3 hombres que eran 10 veces tu contextura era una batalla perdida, más sin embargo no se rendía.

Apretó con fuerza el volante para controlar el impulso de ordenar que se detuvieran y así liberarla del aparente sufrimiento que le estaba causando, pero para cuando volvió a ser un hombre lleno de frivolidad, sus guardaespaldas estaban dentro del auto: con ella.

Tomó rumbo a la casona que tenía dentro de una de las haciendas más grandes de ese pueblo, y al cabo de media hora con el auto a toda velocidad a pesar de la irregularidad de la carretera, ya estaban allí.

En el camino ella no dejó de moverse, de hacer sonidos incomprensibles con su garganta que suponían eran pidiendo auxilio, y de soltar sollozos que le llegaban a lo más profundo de su alma; pero no mostraría el más mínimo rastro de vulnerabilidad, nunca más.

La subieron entre 2 hombres a lo que sería su nueva habitación, justo al frente de la suya para tener absoluto control de ella. La dejaron en el suelo y ella como pudo se levantó e intentó salir por la claridad que la capucha le permitía ver, claridad que venía del pasillo y que se hacía más intensa en la oscuridad de su cuarto, pero él se lo impidió. Intentó controlarla pero ella estaba fuera de sí, y no era para menos sin embargo, su ahora dueño no tenía paciencia.

Prendió la luz y la lanzó en la cama, ésta era grande, llena de almohadones y con un dosel sostenido por cuarto mástiles, uno en cada esquina. Ella se intento levantar pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo amarró sus manos a uno de los mástiles, ya no tendría escapatoria.

**-cuando te calmes, vuelvo! mientras te quedarás acá sola.-** la amenazó y ella se quedó estática a creer conocer esa voz. Apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y allí estaba ella, amarrada en no sabe donde, sin ver absolutamente nada, escuchando solamente el silencio de la noche y completamente perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

...

Continuará, espero que me digan que les parece.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días. **

**Capítulo II: "l****_as flores_**"

Esa voz le hizo recordar aquel hombre que conoció hace algunas semanas. Un hombre extraordinario aunque solitario, un hombre al cual le vio, a través de sus ojos, una profunda tristeza en su alma. Un hombre al cual le despertó sentimientos, los cuales no podía corresponder porque su corazón estaba ocupado por otro.

Él escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, los intentos de la secuestrada por soltarse, quería halar la cama, sentía que era capaz de irse con ella si pudiese. Hasta esa distancia sentía la fuerza que emanaba esa chica, la cual con solo conocerla una semana le robó el corazón.

**_Unas semanas atrás_**.

Estaba él deambulando por las calles del pueblo, era pequeño pero muy pintoresco, rodeado por pocas casas de un tamaño relativamente pequeño en comparación por las grandes haciendas que se encontraban un poco más lejos. Veía como los transeúntes se enfocaban más en las discusiones con su acompañante por no haber comprado la mercancía adecuada, en vez de fijarse en la maravillosa vista que tenían, en lo puro y limpio que se respiraba el aire o en la agradable brisa que golpeaba suavemente sus rostros.

No pisaba ese pueblo desde hace unos pocos años, cuando murieron sus padres. Llevaba largo rato dando vueltas prácticamente en círculos, porque no quería alejarse demasiado del lugar donde había dejado a su mejor amigo disfrutando de su vicio, el cual detestaba.

De repente, observa a una chica de baja estatura que le pareció sencillamente hermosa... Un vestido veraniego y cabello suelto que se movían al compás de la brisa, su belleza resaltaba entre la multitud, al menos para él. Ella seleccionaba pacientemente y con mucho cuidado, cada una de las flores con las cuales armaba un ramo improvisado que tenía en su mano.

Se acercó al puesto de al lado, para apenas estar a unos metros de ella quién aun no percibía su presencia , pero la admiraba con mejor detalle, estaba deslumbrado hasta que se percató de como el vendedor de flores le hablaba con enojo, al parecer tenía problemas.

**-usted es un usurero!**- dijo ella enojada, pero no perdía la dulzura de su voz y su aparente calma.

-**ya te dije lo que cuesta! págalo y te las llevas! no pagas y dejas las flores donde estaban!**- respondió el malhumorado vendedor.

-**Pero si ayer estaban a la mitad del precio! no puede ser que por la feria hoy estén al doble!-**

-eso no lo voy a discutir contigo: o pagas o te vas!-

-qué pasa aquí?

- preguntó él interviniendo en la conversación.

**-que la... señorita-** dijo despectivamente el vendedor-** no me quiere pagas lo justo-**

-lo injusto dirá! porque lo justo es que...-

-aquí tiene

- interrumpió a la chica dándole dinero al vendedor- **espero que esto sea suficiente-**

-sí que lo es!

- dijo el vendedor feliz ya que le dio el triple del precio que le dijo a la chica.

**-óyeme, no! primero usted no tiene porque pagas eso-** le dijo al extraño- y** segundo eso es mucho más de lo que usted me dijo-** habló con el vendedor.

-**no importa! quédese con el cambio como pago de las próximas veces que ella venga, así no hay más problemas-** se alejó del lugar antes de obtener un rechazo.

-**uy! espera!- **le gritó al extraño -**USTED! no SE VAYA!**- tomo la gran cantidad de flores con rapidez y torpeza y corrió detras del señor- **HEY! ESPEREE!- **tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo de inmediato- **AUCH!**- exclamó y allí fue cuando él giró y al verla así se regresó a ayudarla.

**-Te lastimaste?-**

-no tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada a caer! pero creo que mis flores no corrieron con la misma suerte-

dijo triste y se colocó de rodillas para tomarlas.

-**las flores son lo de menos, se pueden comprar más-** le enojaba la gente que le daba mucho valor a lo material.

**-claro! y espero que venga otro turista para que me las pague , no?-** a ella le enojaba la gente que creía que todo se resolvia con dinero. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger las que cayeron lejos.

**-yo la puedo volver a pagar-** ayudaba a recoger la que habían caído del otro lado.

Ella no contesto el comentario de inmediato y él se puso nervioso, pensó que tal vez había mal interpretado sus intenciones y no entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba pero esta chica le provocaba algo.

-**aquí tienes**- le dio lo que recogió y ella sacudió su ropa antes de tomarlas

**-gracias! y no me parece correcto que me siguieras pagando flores y más si es por mi torpeza que ando tropezando con piedritas y las tiro al suelo!-**

-para mi no es molestia-

y se hizo otro silencio mientras ella hurgaba en su bolso buscando algo.

Se sentía más cómodo cuando la miraba de lejos, al menos no estaría como adolescente en su primera cita con la chica que le gusta ¡Que demonios le pasaba!

Nunca había sido lo que se dice un "hombre caballeroso" así que ni paso por su mente quitarle las flores para que tuviera mayor comodidad.

Las mujeres que tuvo en su vida fueron más por casualidad que por gusto, tenía cierto resentimiento hacia el género femenino porque su madre lo decepcionó cuando era un niño de 3 años, dejándolo indefenso ante las atrocidades de su padre.

Cuando una chica se interesaba por él no se negaba, y llegaban hasta donde ella quería, jamás le había huido a ninguna. No tenía pensado en formalizar ninguna relación, pero su posición social exigía que siempre estuviese acompañado de una dama, como si eso marcara alguna diferencia en su vida.

**-mejor me voy-** anunció cuando ya no tenía sentido seguir allí con una chica que no le hacía caso, o por lo menos no como él quería.

**-No! espera!-**

-estoy apurado!-

-Dame sólo un momento por favor!-

-es que muero de hambre! espero que me entiendas-

**-Eureka!**- exclamó sacando dinero -** lo encontré, disculpa mi mala educación, soy Isabella Swan, Bella para mi gente de confianza, aunque todos aquí en el pueblo también me llaman así pero bueno ese no es el punto-** aclaró su garganta-** te doy las gracias por sacarme de ese apuro, por lo general no tengo problemas con el señor ese, pero es que como vienen las ferias todo se pone muy costoso y como iba a pasar por mi mente que él iba a aumentar el precio de un día para otro.-** él rió, era una chica muy espontánea y eso le gustaba **-otra vez me fui de tema, verdad? aquí tienes-** estiró su mano con el dinero.

**-no puedo aceptarlo-**

-si que puedes! sólo tómalo!-

-No Isabella!-

-Bella-

corrigió- **y se que no esta completo pero si me dices donde vas a estar y me das algo de tiempo mientras voy a la casa a buscar lo que...-**

-ya te dije que no!

- respondió tajante.

-**tu me estas regañando?-**

-no...no

- se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba- **es... tu...-**

-Acepta el dinero por favor-

tomó su mano como pudo y se la colocó en ella-** es lo correcto, si?-**

**...**

**contnuará**

**¿te gusta? follow me ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días.**

**Capítulo III: "****_golpes_****"**

_hacer lo correcto_ esa era la frase que menos encajaba en este momento, hacer lo correcto.

Habría pasado al menos dos horas en su despacho meditando si había hecho lo correcto con Isabella Swan, si no se habría dejado llevar por sus impulsos como siempre solía hacer, pero luego recordó el ridículo que estuvo haciendo durante todo este tiempo y una oleada iracunda invadió su ser empujándolo nuevamente a su deseo de hacer justicia.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y en seguida ella se alertó sobre los pasos que escuchaba, había intentado soltarse pero los esfuerzos fueron inútiles cada vez estaba mas ansiosas a la vez que ideas crueles pasaban por su mente, formando cuadros de imágenes perturbadoras. Leer era lo más que había hecho toda su vida, y las historias de terror nunca le gustaron y ésta se parecía mucho a una de esas.

**-ya estas más calmada?-** preguntó él encendiendo la luz, pero evidentemente ella no podía responder, la mordaza no se lo permitía.

Soltó sus pies y ella solo se acurrucó a su propio cuerpo, antes de descubrir su cabeza, disfrazo su corazón de ira y rencor para no caer ante las suplicas de los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida y de ese deseo cada vez más fuerte de protegerla entre sus brazos.

Quitó la capucha de su cabeza, y en ese momento Isabella confirmó que su secuestrador era el mismo hombre que había conocido hace mas de un mes, ese hombre del que se había... no, no... estaba enloqueciendo.

-**si prometes no gritar, te quito esto**- dijo él lo más frívola y calmadamente posible, refiriéndose al pañuelo que cubría la boca de ella. Isabella sólo lo miraba sin entender que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, brotaron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos que no pudo controlar y él quitó la mordaza - **no vas a decir nada?**- cuestionó frustrado, ese plan de victima lo estaba exasperando.

**-que significa esto?**- fue lo más que Isabella pudo preguntar entre la confusión mental que sentía en ese momento.

**-que significa que?-**

-por qué me trajiste aquí? Dónde estamos?- intentaba levantarse pero la incomodidad de las sogas que ataban sus manos al mástil no se lo permitía.

**-en mi casa... que es el lugar que nos corresponde -** Dijo con rencor, un sentimiento que ella no entendía, porque si no la quería allí entonces porque la saco de la seguridad de su hogar. **-toma**- le ofreció una bandeja con comida que ella rechazó- **debes comer algo**.-el soltó sus manos del mástil, más sin embargo, quedaron atadas entre ellas.

**-por favor, no me hagas daño.-**

-solo te estoy dando alimento-

-no tengo hambre.-

-si no te lo quieres comer es tu problema!- sentenció enojado y amagó con irse pero antes ella se animó a decir.

-**no me haz dicho porque me trajiste aquí...-** _acaso intentaba dar lástima con ese tono tan sumiso de hablarle?_ pensó él.

-**es tu casa-**

-mi casa es el lugar de donde me sacaste! que quieres a cambio? dinero?- 

Quiso sonar enojada, segura o amenazante; pero el miedo le jugaba en contra: el temblor de su voz la delataba. Edward como se hizo llamar durante esa semana, en este momento era un hombre completamente distinto al que había conocido. Ahora se mostraba poderoso, inflexible, cruel, despiadado.

Al notar que Isabella no se defendía con vehemencia, Edward rió con una ironía que hizo que un miedo muy particular recorriese todo su cuerpo.

-**de que te ríes!? yo no estoy jugando!-**

-y tu crees que yo sí!-

-por que haces esto?- a ella le resultaba más fácil quebrarse que luchar, era lo que la habían acostumbrado a hacer durante toda su vida.

-**sólo hago justicia!-**

-justicia? llamas justicia sacarme de mi casa y traerme acá!? sabes lo que va a pasar en cuanto mi padre se de cuenta que yo no este?-

-nada-

-nada?-

-no! nada!- refutó perdiendo sus casillas y recordando las palabras de ese hombre "_-Por favor, no me menciones cuando te pida explicaciones-_" -** y ya deja de fingir, hasta cuando este papel de niña buena e inocente!-**

-De que hablas!?-

**- de que estoy cansado de tu papel de "****_ soy inocente de todo", "no se nada de la vida", "mira que lindo es el cielo", "siempre hay que hacer lo correcto_****"; cuando en realidad estas clavando una puñalada trapera!-**

-Por Dios Edward de que estas hablando!- estaba confundida, no entendía lo que él decía, y mientras mas hablaba, más confirmaba lo loco que estaba.

-**de que mientras yo te estaba ofreciendo las posibles maravillas del mundo, tu planeabas como exprimirme hasta mi último centavo con tu amante.-**

-cuál amante!?-

-hay ya Isabella! ya fueron suficientes mentiras por hoy! si quieres seguir con tu teatro te dejaré sola para que practiques así mañana me haces una nueva escena, a ver si te creo- ironizó pero en cuanto se dio vuelta ella lo golpeó fuerte con la bandeja que llevó Edward con la comida.

La sorpresa fue inmesa, jamás pensó que ella se rebelara de ese modo, así como hace un mes no se imaginó que ideara una estafa contra él con su amante, por lo que tan pronto se recuperó de la contusion, vió como ella pasó a su lado intentando escaparse por la puerta.

La haló con fuerza de la camisa tirandola al suelo en un sólo movimiento y un golpe en seco se escucho tan pronto su cuerpo toco el rigido piso. El impacto de la bandeja lo había mareado, tanto que no medía su fuerza; su intención no era hacerle daño, pero tampoco iba a dejarla ir tan facilmente. Ella quiso incorporarse, pero él la tomó de sus manos atadas aún, y con mucho esfuerzo la ató de nuevo al mástil de la cama donde estaba en un principió. Isabella se rehusaba, pero la furia de Edward ayudó para domarla con rapidez, dejandola en menos de un minuto luchando nuevamente con la pesada cama para lograr su libertad.

Ella gritaba con desesperación y vigor que la soltara, pero él la amordazó nuevamente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Conforme pasaban los segundos, el dolor de cabeza se hacía notar cada vez más, pero ya pasaría. Esta chica rebelde era más parecida a la nueva figura de Bella que tenía en su mente, confirmando todo lo que pensó de ella, así que debía andar con más cuidado.

...

continuará.


	4. capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días.**

**Capítulo IV: "****_Emmet_****"**

Esa, quizás, fue la peor noche de su vida. Gracias a la frustración Isabella estuvo al menos una hora intentando soltar de de la cama, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

Lloró todo lo que pudo, no entendía por qué estaba sucediendo esto? qué iba a hacer para salir de allí? "Dios ayúdame" eran las suplicas que hacía. "Papá, sácame de aquí" Rogaba en silencio.

Edward tampoco pudo dormir en toda la noche. Fue un impulso secuestrarla, pero ahora que la tenía bajo su poder las cosas cambiaban: tenía una persona en su casa en contra de su voluntad y no podía, mejor dicho, no quería liberarla.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas los rayos del sol tocaron su ventana, se preparo para afrontar una día un poco atípico. Desde que heredó la hacienda, no duraba lo suficiente en allí como para ocuparse en algo, pero jamás andaba ocioso. El lugar era inmensamente grande, parte de ese terreno tan espacioso lo usaban para la cría de caballos pura sangre, las cosechas con el descuido eran perdidas, así que solo se sembraba lo necesario para comer. El resto eran árboles y mucha naturaleza, todo terminaba en un acantilado que bajando con sumo cuidado se llega al mar, con vista a un atardecer hermoso digno de ser admirado. Era el lugar perfecto para tener a alguien, en caso de escaparse seria presa fácil de ser recapturada.

Salió de su habitación y se metió en la del frente, la que escogió para ella; dos guardaespaldas custodiaban la puerta a petición de él, después de lo ocurrido debía tener más cuidado. Entro y la vio vencida, atada a la cama, cabizbaja, su cuerpo emanaba tristeza, era muy fácil interpretar las emociones de ella, era muy trasparente. Pero no debía dejarse engañar, no otra vez.

-¿**cómo dormiste?-** preguntó con ironía, evidentemente su rostro era de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Caminó para acercarse a ella, subirle el rostro, ya que no lo veía, pero ella en seguida reaccionó alejándose con miedo.

Las ataduras no permitieron que se apartara demasiado, y su respiración era más rápida, más densa.

-**hey! que pasa? me tienes miedo?- **se burló, ya que ella fue quien dio el primer golpe -** yo soy quien debería temerte, mira lo que me hiciste?-** mostró la gasa que colocó en la herida de su cabeza gracias a la agresión de su esposa -**pero tranquila que no volverá a suceder**- soltó la soga de la cama pero ella sólo se acomodo mejor en el suelo. Su enmarañado cabello tapaba su rostro, pero no había que verlo para saber como se sentía.

-**parate!- **ordenó, pero ella no obedeció - **que te levante te he dicho!- **su paciencia era tan pòca que se agachó a su altura para levantarla a la fuerza, pero en cuanto la tocó ella se que quejó de dolor y se alejó de él tanto como su molestia se lo permitió.

**-¿qué? ¿te doy asco?-** parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, pero en realidad no quería creerle y cuando la tomó de nuevo para levantarla ella comenzó a llorar notoríamente, quejandose otra vez.

Este ultimo movimiento levanto un poco su camisa y él pudo ver un moretón que resaltaba sobre su blanca piel. Impactado lo descubrió por completo y abarcaba la cara lateral del tórax y parte de la espalda. Una punzada atravesó su pecho recordando que la caida de la noche anterior, era la causante de tal lesión. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, estaba avergonzado de si mismo, debía hacer algo al respecto.

**-Dejame ayudarte-** pidió al Isabella querer alejarse de nuevo.

-**no me hagas daño-** suplico sin disimular el miedo que le tenía. Él era capaz de todo.

Quería mantener una postura que no involucrara sus sentimientos, pero no la podía mantener, no en esas condiciones. Se levantó de allí y ordenó a uno de sus guardaespaldas que buscara a Emmett, un muchacho curandero que trabajaba en el cuidado de los caballos desde niño. Mandar a buscar un médico era demasiado riesgoso, en cambio contaba con la discreción de ese chico, además de confiar en su conocimiento.

Al regresar saco una navaja multifuncional de su bolsillo y cortó las sogas que amarraban sus manos, ella limpió sus lágrimas y sobaba la marca que dejaron las ataduras como si así las fuera a quitar.

**-Espero que no hagas alguna locura-** advirtió mientras se asomaba en la ventana y veía entrar a Emmett a la mansión. Ella se quedó sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, imaginando lo que podía suceder a partir de este momento, él no se veía con intensiones de soltarla, pero tampoco decía que quería, por ahora debía obedecerle.

**-si quieres te acuestas en la cama para que tengas más comodidad**- sugirió. ¿Pretendía amabilidad después de lo que estaba haciendo? Sólo limpió sus lágrimas otra vez, no paraban de caer, se sentía vencida, perdida y sólo había pasado una noche, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a durar?

Al ver la crisis de ausencia en la que se encontraba Bella, la tomó en brazos con delicadeza y la posó sobre la cama, ella no se opuso, no quería resistirse otra vez y que se enojará y la golpeara de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Emmett tocó la puerta y Edward lo dejó pasar, se extrañó de ver una chica en esa casa, no era algo común en el señor, pero no omitió comentario.

**-Buenos Dias señor, para que me necesita?-**

-Buenos días…Muestrale lo que tienes- le ordenó a Bella.- **puedes curarle eso?-** preguntó serio, directo, preciso. Mientras más celoso se mostrara con respecto al tema, menos preguntas haría.

Ella mostró el moretón e impactado Emmett procedió a revisarla. A pesar de ella estar desaliñada, mantenía su belleza, y Emmett la notó, y Edward se dio cuenta. Se acercó a ella como una expresión instintiva de protección, para que notara que ella estaba allí por él, así fuese a la fuerza. Le hacía chistes sobre cualquier tontería, y le robó una sonrisa a Bella, una sonrisa que quería para él.

**-Limítate al moretón-** intervino serio y cortó el momento, la tensión se abrió paso.

-**Como te lo hiciste**?- era la pregunta que Edward no quería que hiciera, más sin embargo que Bella respondió.

-**Me caí…-** el impacto en la cara de los dos hombres se notó.- **me resbale en el baño con el jabón y bueno…- **era una buena manera de ganarse un poco de confianza de Edward, al menos eso haría que no la atara y las posibilidades de escarpar eran mínimamente mayores.

-**Debes tener más cuidado.**- aconsejo el curandero, y luego miró sus manos-** y esas marcas?-**

-Emmett, limítate al moretón, ya te lo dije, no?- pidió Edward, y este tomó una ramas de un bolso que llevo y le dijo a Bella que se colocará boca abajo.

Cuando Emmett colocó las ramas en su cuerpo, le dolió mucho y empuñó entre sus manos las sábanas. Edward no se resistió, y abrazó una de sus manos, advirtiéndole a Emmett que lo hiciera con más cuidado, ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de él y el curandero procedió a seguir con su trabajo. Rezó un par de cosas para sí mismo, a la vez que pasaba sus manos sobre la lesión. Después sacó otras matas y las aplastó en un mortero para luego decirle a Bella que las mantuviera debajo de la lengua.

-**Guarda reposo y esta noche estarás mejor, sino hay que llevarla al doctor.-** dijo cuando había finalizado su trabajo. Edward y ella agradecieron y Emmett se marchó.

-**Te dolió?-** ella sacó su cabeza de la almohada y lo miró **–que pregunta tan tonta, es obvio que te dolió-**Acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, sin soltarle la mano. Ella no se podía mover de esa posición al menos por unas horas, y con las hojas en la boca no hablaba muy claramente.

-**solo un poco-**

-Perdoname- confesó y ella se impacto de la aparente sinceridad que había en sus ojos en su voz- **de verdad Perdoname, es un descaro de mi parte decirlo pero no fue mi intención-**

-claro…-

-De verdad, lo juro- parecía desesperado, será que alguien lo habrá obligado a él a cometer este acto? Se preguntó a si misma.

-**no importa…- **respondió displicente, no quería ilusionarse,

-**Dejame probártelo, haré lo que sea para que me perdones.**- ofreció sin pensarlo.

**-Dejame ir**- propuso antes de siquiera analizarlo. Todo cambio, el ambiente suave, el aura conciliadora se esfumó y se formó un aire tan denso que se podía cortar con una navaja. El cuerpo de él se tensó, sus ojos oscurecieron, mandibula endureció y de inmediato alejó sus manos de ella y se levanto.

-**De ninguna manera-** afirmó con la misma crueldad del día anterior y se encaminó a la puerta -**Pediré que te suban algo de comer y espero que esta vez uses correctamente la bandeja de comida.-** sentenció para irse y dejarla encerrada en una jaula de oro.

...

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días.**

**Capítulo V: "****_Comer_**"

Un estúpido, así era como Edward se sentía como un estúpido que si no se controlaba, Bella volvería a hacer con él lo que quisiera. Estaba consciente de que el mas mínimo descuido, ella lo aprovecharía para escaparse por lo que debía estar extremadamente atento.

Mando a subir su desayuno, pero ella estaba dormida así que no comió, al mediodía Emmett subió para cambiarle las hojitas que había colocado sobre el moretón, obviamente delante de la presencia de Edward quién notó entre ellos demasiada confianza y no le daba buena espina.

La lesión estaba mejorando rápidamente pero la apariencia general de Bella era de una persona triste, desganada, débil; por lo que el curandero le aconsejó que debía tener una buena alimentación.

-**estas oyendo, no?**- la regañó Edward para que entendiera que no podía seguir rechazando la comida.

-**es que no me da hambre**- respondió Bella justificándose.

-**no será que estas embarazada?**- preguntó Emmett inocente del tipo de relación que existe entre ella y su jefe – **digo, porque hay muchas mujeres que les da por rechazar alimentos cuando lo están, en cambio otras se comen de todo! Hasta obligan al marido que coman para no sentirse obesas**- comentó con naturalidad -**aunque para mi una mujer embarazada es una de las cosas mas maravillosas del mundo!-** y la tensión se hizo notar en el ambiente, pero el teléfono de Edward interrumpió con una llamada entrante, para su alivio, haciéndose a un lado para hablar – d**ije algo malo?-**

-no, es sólo que no le gusta hablar de ese tema- Aunque Emmett era un completo desconocido para ella por lo que o debía hablar demasiado; no entendía las consideraciones que tenía con Edward: Era su secuestrador! Debía denunciarlo con todos! Gritar! Huir! Debía hacer algo…

-**Bueno, esto está mejorando! Definitivamente los milagros de Dios son asombrosos!-** Emmett era un chico extremadamente animado, positivo, feliz. Por eso su abuelo, antes de morir, lo preparo de la mejor manera sobre los secretos de los curanderos. –** pero abre esta ventana, hija de Dios!**- exclamó dirigiéndose a ésta – **un poco de luz iluminará esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes**!- Bella se sonrió con dulzura, era tan fácil tratar con él, tan fácil confiar en él, en un muchacho que admiraba las pequeñeces de la vida, como ella.

El curandero se despidió anunciando que volvería al día siguiente y Bella se acomodó para dormirse otra vez. Edward no quiso obligarla a comer, algún día lo haría, en algún momento no podría soportar el hambre y se doblegaría a su voluntad, como una vez hizo él.

Él ocupo toda su tarde en explicarle a Jasper "Jas" Whitlock, (su mejor amigo y hombre de confianza en sus negocios, él era quien conseguía los contratos de la constructora) el por qué había secuestrado a su esposa y que pretendía conseguir con ello, pero rechazó cualquier justificación: "con tantas mujeres en el mundo, ¿para qué darse mala vida por una, para que conformarse con una?" era lo que decía. Sin embargo Edward no parecía escuchar, o Jas no parecía entender el punto de su amigo.

-**solo quiero defender mi orgullo Jas, mi honra! Esa niña se burló de mi!-**

-Te complicas demasiado Ed, te vas de este pueblo o haces una donación y la gente se olvida de lo que pasó, en caso de que lo sepan claro!... el dinero compra consciencia hermano! y nosotros más que nadie lo sabemos.- Edward suspiró pensando en esto último- **mira, yo me tengo que ir para terminar de organizar la reunión de mañana, y tú debes ir-**

-no, Jas!- se quejó fastidiado, odiaba las reuniones sociales a pesar de que Jas intentaba hacerla lo más divertida posible, estilo coctel, prefería pasar la noche leyendo y estudiando antes que ir a convencer a los demás del porque su empresa era la mejor opción.  
-**no me importa Edward! Vamos a terminar quebrando si sigues ausente de todo!-**

-para algo te tengo allí-

-pero tu eres el dueño! conocerte les da mas confianza acerca de su inversión-

-Ash!- se quejó.

-**a mi no me importa lo que tengas que hacer o la excusa que estés pensando en inventar, si no vas no doy inicio a la reunión y punto!**- se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta y Edward lo siguió.  
**-Pero esta Bella…-**

-déjala con los guardaespaldas-

-es que odio que la prensa se meta en mi vida privada! Van a empezar a hacer preguntas y estos no son momentos como para que yo las respondas.-

-entonces ve con una chica!- Edward revoleó los ojos –l**e dices que es tu nueva "saliente" y eso mantiene a la prensa alerta un rato, lo suficiente como para darle publicidad a la nueva obra!**-

**-no quiero ir-**

-no me interesa Cullen, resuelve tus problemas como puedas o vas a tener otro si no vas- Edward quiso hablar- **he dicho**- bufo fastidiado y su amigo se fue pero ante dijo- **otra cosa, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Bella ahora que la tienes secuestrada? Digo, porque ya alejaste del tipo este, pero… y?-**

-y qué?-

-exacto…y que sigue ahora?- se quedó callado, sin darle respuesta- **Piénsalo bien, no te conviene un escándalo.-**

A las 8:00 pm subió para darle la cena, esta vez la convencería para que comiera, lo mas calmadamente posible tocó la puerta y la llamó varias veces pero ella no contestó, preocupado entró pero lo que vio fue la sorpresa más grande y desagradable que pudo tener.

**_..._**

**contnuará**

**¿te gusta? follow me ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días.**

Capítulo 6: precipicio

Bella estaba sola en el cuarto, aún le dolía el golpe pero menos que antes gracias a Emmett. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí, debía haber algún modo. Se asomó por la ventana y se deleitó con el excelente panorama. Todos los años que llevaba en ese pueblo siempre había querido conocer "La Casona", la hacienda donde se encontraba, pero no de esa manera.

Por dentro no sabía cómo era, pero por fuera conocía de cada rincón, cada árbol, cada piedra. Era una casa hermosa, una jaula de oro, pero jaula al fin. En sus más dulces sueños, imaginó que su príncipe viviría en un lugar así, pero esta realidad era distinta, era cruel.

A lo lejos veía como Emmett trabajaba, bromeaba con sus compañeros y cargaba grandes sacos dentro de la casa, sonrió al verlo, gracias a él estaba admirando este hermoso día. Una pluma cayó en la parte alta de la ventana y ella se subió para recogerla, en su pueblo decían que conseguirse una era de buena suerte, pedías un deseo y se te hacía realidad y ella quería su libertad.

Cuando se bajó, se cayó de repente porque uno de los barrotes se soltó, al principio se asustó, pero después vio lo gloria. El espacio que quedó era lo suficientemente grande como para salir, lo colocó como pudo para no levantar sospechas y esperaría a la noche para escaparse. Y así fue. Para las 8:00pm, Bella no estaba en la habitación.

A Edward le extrañó ¿por dónde se iba a escapar si todo estaba cerrado?, si ella se sentía mal. Y cuando se asomó por la ventana para ver si había algo extraño, encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas: uno de los barrotes estaba flojo.

-**¡MALDICIÓN!-** exclamó iracundo. La casa era tan antigua y descuidada que algunas cosas fallaban, como el enrejado de las ventanas.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y comenzó a dar órdenes para que le fuera a buscar a los perros de caza y que prepararan un carro. Tomó las sabanas de la cama y en cuestión de segundos ya tenían todo lo que él quería listo.

Los perros olfatearon las sábanas y a toda prisa comenzó su búsqueda por toda la hacienda mientras sus guardaespaldas seguían en el auto otro camino, no debería haber hueco que pasara desapercibido ante los ojos de ellos, o pagarían con sus vidas las consecuencias.

Transcurrieron largos eternos minutos y no había pista alguna; pero de repente los perros le ladraron a una sombra, estaba muy oscuro pero el silencio de la noche ayudaba a escuchar hasta la respiración y el crujir de las ramas delataron a Bella.

La llamó en cuanto la vio y dejó ir a los perros para alcanzarla el mismo por sus propios medios, pero Bella en cuando lo vio comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, se cayó un par de veces pero se levantó sin darle oportunidad al dolor, la adrenalina se sentía en su cuerpo, la sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas, no sentía sus piernas, no pensaba, actuaba por instinto, corría a más no poder esquivando árboles con agilidad, para la poca vista que tenía.

Edward la llamaba reiteradas veces pero ella no oía, quería despertar a esta pesadilla y aparecer en su cama en su casa. Y de repente no había escapatoria, lo que quedaba al frente era el acantilado: o se detenía o se lanzaba al precipicio y sólo tenía un segundo para decidir.

Pero ese segundo bastó para que Edward la alcanzara y la tomara de un brazo para que no siguiera huyendo, forcejeó con él, luchó en su contra, estaba fuera de sí por completo, él la tomaba y ella se libraba, intentaba correr y la alcanzaba de nuevo.

Edward no quería hacerle daño, sólo quería que se calmara un segundo, entonces se le ocurrió abrazarla por detrás para neutralizarla y ella aprovechó para morderlo tan fuerte como pudo. Edward la tuvo que soltar y al echarse hacia atrás se resbaló estrepitosamente, trastabillando con el filo del precipicio.

Bella se paralizó al ver como Edward luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, pero fue una batalla perdida porque se cayó hacia atrás desapareciendo de su vista completamente.

Ella no sabía exactamente como había llegado allí, entre la oscuridad de la noche y el desespero se metió por cuando camino sintió correcto, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba en uno de los picos más altos del pueblo, cerca del mar, donde ni los pescadores llegaban por su alta peligrosidad.

El corazón se le detuvo, la mente se le nubló, sus piernas temblaban, sólo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche. Hasta el mar estaba totalmente quieto, el aire denso, la tensión se hacía notar. Todo estaba confabulado, el ambiente era perfecto para dar lugar a una muerte inesperada.

** ...**

**contnuará**

**¿te gusta? follow me ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.

Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días.

CAPÍTULO 7: Casi

La impresión del momento hizo que Bella volviera en sí, pero estaba en estado de shock: todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una locura, desde que conoció a este hombre su vida ha sido locura. Tomó aire, tomo valor, tomó consciencia de su realidad y se animó a asomarse, lo que vio fue una de las cosas, más tranquilizantes de su vida:

¡Estaba vivo! Había logrado sostenerse de unas ramas que salían del precipicio donde estaba guindando. No se localizaba tan lejos de la cima e intentaba subir aunque se notaba que lo hacía con algo de esfuerzo, suponía que el impacto le había hecho algo de daño.

-¡**apenas suba te raptaré y esta vez no podrás escapar**!- La amenazó, era increíble que pensara en eso cuando estaba al borde de la muerte literalmente.

Ella se levantó y se preparó para huir pero antes de hacerlo se escuchó el sonido de como se quebraba una rama, precisamente la que sostenía a Edward. Él había intentado subir por sus propios medios, sin pedirle ayuda pero fue en vano. Se asomó para ver qué tan dificultoso le iba a resultar salvar su vida pero él estaba sostenido de otra rama que por lo visto también se iba a romper.

Bella no podía dejarlo así, si se marchaba tal vez él no sobreviviría y ella no soportaría cargar con el peso de la muerte de una persona sobre sus hombros. Se acostó en el borde, inclinó su cuerpo lo más que pudo y alcanzó la manó d él, apenas la tomó la rama que sostenía se quebró, quedando suspendido en el aire con ella sujetándolo.

**-si me ayudas igual te encerraré apenas tenga la oportunidad**- advirtió y ella comenzó a subirlo ignorando sus palabras-** ¿me escuchaste?-**

**-¿por qué en vez de hablar, no me ayudas a salvar tu vida? –**intentó callarlo Bella, si él seguía recordándole sus planes sin sentido tal vez la convencería y lo dejaría caer-** Antes no decías ni una palabra y ahora te da por entablar una conversación a altas horas de la noche, al borde de un acantilado y con una temperatura tan baja que hasta un pingüino se congelaría!?- **terminó de decir para ayudarlo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y lentamente lo guió hasta el borde, y en cuanto tocó el suelo sintió una paz excepcional por haber hecho bien ahora su destino dependía completamente de la misericordia de Dios. Fue notoria la excesiva calma de Edward al llegar a la cima: no entendía si era porque estaba siendo consciente del susto que acaba de pasar, si estaba planeando la próxima tortura para ella o si ocurría algo más

**-¿estás bien?**- se animó a preguntar al ver su pantalón rasgado.

-**Aprovecha y vete**- ordenó y ella se extrañó de ese aparente acto de benevolencia – ¡**anda! ¡HUYE! Si te agarro no te dejaré ir**- repitió nuevamente no quiso indagar demasiado sobre este repentino y sospechoso cambio de opinión.

Entendía que lo hacía en contra de su voluntad por la amargura con la que dio la orden pero cuando ella avanzó un paso escuchó un quejido que venía de él. Volteó para verlo y notó como se agarraba la pierna mientras intentaba levantarse con algo de dificultad: estaba lastimado.

**-¿estás seguro que estas bien?-** preguntó algo que era obvio y se acercó a él para ver en que podía ayudar, a veces se odiaba a si misma por ser tan vulnerable al sufrimiento ajeno.

**-así no te puedo hacer nada-** anunció Edward con impotencia. Le daba miedo lo cruel que él podía llegar a ser, ¿acaso estaba enojado porque no le podía hacer daño?

-** Déjame ayudarte-**

**-ya mis guardaespaldas deben estar buscándome al ver que no me reporto, te lo advierto por última vez: si tengo la oportunidad, ¡te secuestraré de nuevo!**- ella se colocó debajo de él de tal manera de servirle de muleta, de apoyo para ayudarlo a caminar.-** sabes que te estas condenando, ¿verdad?- **

**-camina antes de que me arrepienta.**-sentenció y Edward obedeció como pocas veces al notar la determinación en su voz, no quería que lo dejara solo.

Con la caída se clavó una rama en la pierna, se la sacó cuando estuvo a salvó y ahora sangraba un poco pero le molestaba mucho más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Intentaba caminar por su propio peso, ella se veía tan frágil que temía hacerle daño, o temía caerse con ella, pero a veces la pierna le fallaba y tenía que apoyarse por completo.

**-¡Estas un poco pesado!**- se quejó Bella de una forma que sonó hasta divertida, tanto silencio le abrumaba.

-**Digamos que en este mes subí algo de peso-** le siguió el tema, tal vez el camino se hiciera más corto si hablaban de banalidades.

**-o tal vez soy yo la que estoy un poco debilucha-** se culpó y él la miró dándose cuenta que hacía un esfuerzo considerable por ayudarlo.

**-yo te veo bastante fuerte, eh?**- Bella se sonrió pero no respondió ante el comentario.

Dieron un par de pasos más y entre la irregularidad del suelo, la poca iluminación y el cansancio que pasaba factura en el momento menos preciso, ella trastabillo

– **si quieres nos detenemos a descansar**- ofreció Edward, entendía que la condición de Bella no era la mejor aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

-**no, debemos llegar rápido a la casa antes de que tu pierna se infecte**- respondió segura y siguió caminando.

-**no va a pasar nada-**

**-es mejor que sigamos-**

**-No, lo mejor es que nos detengamos un momento**- hiso el amague de detenerse, pero Bella frustró su intento.

-¡**Vamos Edward! Es un riesgo** **que no debemos correr**- intentó seguir pero con el esfuerzo que hizo él para frenar ambos perdieron el equilibrio.

Edward iba a caer primero pero se sostuvo de un árbol que estaba prácticamente a su lado, trayéndose consigo a Bella para que no cayera al suelo ni se lastimara, pero él no se pudo sostener por lo que se posó en el casi por completo en tronco acorralándola CASI sin querer.

Estaban solamente iluminados por la luna, mirándose esos ojos brillosos. Ella era tan linda, parecía tan ingenua, tan dócil. Él era tan apuesto, tan fuerte, tan imponente. Ella con una mirada suave lograba lo que quisiera. Él intentaba controlarse pero era casi imposible.

...

contnuará

¿te gusta? follow me ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.

Espero que les guste =) estaré publicando seguido, aunque sus reviews me animarían a hacer varias publicaciones diarias, todos los días.

Capítulo 8: Ganas de más

**-Eres muy hermosa…-** susurró mientras recorría su rostro lentamente con su mirada. Ella lo sentía como si la estuviera tocando, y se le erizaba la piel.

**-yo… creo... que lo mejor es… que sigamos…-** estaba muy nerviosa. Él le provocaba cosas que ningún chico le había hecho experimentar, cosas que no entendía, cosas que no eran correctas, que necesitaba contener a como dé lugar.

**-¿por qué me hiciste eso**?- se animó a preguntar para controlar lo que de verdad quería hacer. Además, necesitaba saber porque lo había engañado.

-**hay que llegar a casa…**- respondió confundida, solo por el hecho de decir algo. Tragó saliva, tanta cercanía la dejaba sin voluntad, sin pensamiento ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él era un secuestrador, SU secuestrador- **se puede infectar**-

Él se acercó un poco más si es que era posible sin siquiera tocarla, Bella lograba sentir su respiración. Temblorosa colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, para intentar mantener una distancia que en el fondo de su ser quería acortar. Allí supo que había cometido un error, ahora también sentía el latido de su corazón, estaba sumamente acelerado, igual que el de ella.

**-tu sabes perfectamente que lo que menos quiero en este momento es ir a casa**.-dejó un beso marcado en su mejilla que le hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente **– tu más que nadie sabes todo lo que siento por ti, te lo dije hace exactamente un mes y te lo he demostrado. Y a pesar de lo que hiciste eso no ha cambiado- **quiso besarla pero ella giró ligeramente la cara, emitiendo su débil rechazo, por lo que se detuvo. –**Es solo un beso-**

**-me dijiste que así no podías hacerme nada- **susurró en un último intento por no caer en la tentación.

**-no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras-** capturó su boca casi por sorpresa, para no darle tiempo a pensar en una respuesta o en el modo de alejarse.

Desde que la había visto en esta vuelta, al pueblo lo más que quería era estrecharla en sus brazos en un apasionado beso, y no había encontrado mejor momento que este. Bella no quería corresponderle, su mente se negaba en absoluto, pero su cuerpo obedecía las órdenes de su corazón que moría por probar de nuevo esos labios que una vez le robaron un beso y revolotearon sus sentimientos.

Sus manos temblorosas se posaron en el cuello de Edward, sorprendiéndose a sí misma que lo hacía para que no se alejara demasiado en caso de que intentara hacerlo. Él tenía una mano posada en el tronco del árbol que le servía como soporte y otra en la cintura de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo lo más posible. Ella era tan casta que aún bajo la luz de la luna notó como se sonrojó cuando sintió como su miembro se despertaba por la situación.

¡Sus besos eran tan suaves! Solo despertaban el deseo de quedarse en su boca prendado para siempre. Nunca, ninguna de las mujeres que había tenido antes lo besaron de ese modo. No había prisa, no había calma, sólo quería expresar mediante el contacto de sus labios sus sentimientos así después negara que había caído ante la tentación, ante el deseo que le provocaba su esposa.

Ella lo sentía tan distinto, tan apasionado, tan… ¿excitante? Que la perdonara Dios pero era así. Cuando ella logró tomarle el ritmo del beso, él se abrió paso adentrando a su boca con su lengua, sintiendo de nuevo como se encendía dentro de ella "eso" que no lograba encontrarle nombre.

Se animó a hacer lo mismo que él, tal vez la tachara de impura pero que la castigara Dios si se cohibía de disfrutar de ese pecaminoso beso tal y como sus sentidos le ordenaban que lo hiciera. Edward le correspondió estrechándola con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo y allí fue consciente que un elemento entre ellos estaba presionando el vientre de ella.

¡Oh, no! ¡Por los clavos de cristo! ¿Será lo que ella estaba pensando? Se cuestionó Bella antes de ella estrecharlo también, de verdad este contacto era algo que no quería terminar en mucho tiempo.

Edward se percató que no controlaba a cuerpo cuando su viril miembro chocó contra el vientre de ella, pero fue la misma Bella con su apasionante e inocente seducción la culpable de ello. La deseaba, no iba a mentirse, por algo la había secuestrado.

De repente se sintió el ruido de un carro que se acercaba, ellos se separaron a la vez que las luces del mismo los iluminaban directamente. Esto interrumpió completamente el momento y los guardaespaldas salieron rápidamente del auto y los rodearon, ellos simplemente esperaban la orden para raptarla.

Bella le costaba analizar la realidad del momento, lo que le nació fue hacer un amague de irse, pero más que todo para romper la tensión el momento, sabía que no lograría porque de inmediato lo guardaespaldas la agarraron y la metieron al auto sin mucho esfuerzo ya que ella no opuso resistencia. Otro de ellos ayudó a Edward a montarse el carro: él iba de copiloto y ella atrás entre dos custodios.

Edward la miraba fijamente por el espejo retrovisor intentando saber que pasaba por su mente, aun su miembro seguía clamando liberar la pasión por la que fue despertado mientras recordaba ese beso que lo transporto de universo.

Bella desviaba su vista por completo, sentía vergüenza, las cosas no estaban bien, todo esto era una locura, dejarse llevar era algo que no le estaba permitido, tenía que haberlo rechazado, tenía que haberlo alejado, no debió haberle correspondido, y muchísimo más importante, no debió haberle encantado tanto ese beso dejándola con ganas de más.

...

continuará

¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews & follow me =)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.

Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)

Capítulo IX: **¿qué te pasa?**

No podía dejar de recordar la primera vez que la besó, estaban los dos en el puerto del pueblo, ella le mostraba la fuente de ingreso monetario más importante de allí. Edward la había buscado toda la semana y habían salido todos los días a distintos lugares sin que su Padre mostrara enojo alguno, más bien se había mostrado condescendiente.

Hasta ahora le parecía un hombre interesante, sencillo, amable, respetuoso, con el que podía hablar horas y horas sin aburrirse, divertido, y sin hablar de lo atractivo que era, pero todo esto eran atributos que no la impactaban demasiado, o eso quería creer. Llegaron al muelle finalizando la tarde, él era un tipo callado, más de lo que ella consideraba normal, pero este día lo notaba nervioso y varias veces le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero él negaba que le ocurriese algo.

Ella le ofreció mirar el atardecer aprovechando el momento, la gente estaba tan entretenida en qué comprar, en qué vender, o en llegar a su destino que se perdían de las maravillas de la naturaleza. Lo llevo a un sitio un poco alejado de tanto barullo. Ella disfrutaba del paisaje, él disfrutaba de ella, cuando Bella lo notó se incomodó un poco.

-¿**sabes?, haz estado todo el día muy extraño-** se animó a decir.

-**Son sólo ideas tuyas**.-

-**Edward, tal vez no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero no mientas. ¡Se te nota! Me miras extraño, como si me quisieras decir algo y no supieras como hacerlo.**-

-¿¡**ahora resulta que lees miradas**!?- le dijo divertido, con una media sonrisa que a ella le encantaba, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

-**no, pero digamos que no sabes mentir**-

-**ok, lo admito, te quiero decir algo-** aceptó acercándose un poco más a ella. En toda la semana ella lo convenció para que se quitara el traje de pingüino y se animará a ponerse algo más ligero, más acorde con lo que usaban en el pueblo los turistas como él, una camisa de colores estridentes y pantalones playeros.

-¡**Al fin! Ya me estaba empezando a creer que estaba enloqueciendo.-**

-**debes admitir que estas un poquito loca, y culpa mía no es**- ella sonrió, algo de razón tenía –**aunque me gustaría que fuera por mi culpa**- se extrañó por este último comentario, y de repente no lo veía como el amigo que conoció por casualidad y que la ayudó con sus flores, sino como un hombre con un fuego en la mirada que acaloró todo su ser.

Edward se acercó un poco más y apartó de su rostro el cabello que el viento movía a su antojo, ella estaba paralizada, veía sus intenciones, sabía sus intenciones, y peor aún quería caer en ellas.

-**no… no te entiendo**…-

-**me gustas Bella, mucho. Tal vez demasiado**- confesó sin rodeos, con el alma transparente reflejada en sus ojos. – **Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida, me pareces tan sincera, tan perfecta, tan para mí**- confesaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-**Eso no puede ser**.-

- ¡**si puede ser, es más lo es**!-

-**nosotros sólo somos amigos**-

-**si tú quieres podemos ser algo más**-

-**No… no…-**se negaba pero no lograba terminar la frase, estaba envuelta entre la confusión de lo que era y de lo que podía ser.

-**no te quiero presionar, pero me voy mañana temprano a la ciudad y necesitaba que supieras todo lo que siento por ti-**

**-y ¿qué sientes?- **

**-lo siento todo y a la vez no sé qué es lo que siento, siento que eres para mí, que jamás conoceré a alguien como tú, deseo que estés cerca de mí siempre que no te alejes jamás, siento que…-** se calló un segundo para ordenar sus ideas, él estaba abrumado por todo lo que su corazón sentía, ella por entender que era lo que le pasaba a Edward.

-**somos amigos**- repitió ella, más que para recordárselo a él, era para recordárselo a sí misma.

- **a ti ¿no te pasa lo mismo? ¿No sientes que aquí hay algo especial?**- ella sólo lo miraba, cualquier cosa que respondiese era mentira.

-**yo…no…**- fue lo más sincero que pudo responder, aunque lo hizo dubitativa.

– **Está bien, no te voy a presionar**- ¿tan fácil se dio por vencido? Se preguntó a sí misma. Pero ¿qué dices Bella? ¡Es lo mejor!

**-mejor nos vamos**- él accedió sin protestar.

¡Estaba enojada con él! Pero más aún ¡consigo misma! Esto le pasaba por leer demasiadas novelas, en las que los protagonistas no se conforman con un no y la obligan a admitir sus sentimientos por ellos. Si seguía comparando a los hombres de la vida real con los de sus sueños se quedaría soltera. En especial cuando el dueño de su corazón se debatía entre Dios y ella.

Sacudió su cabeza de tantos pensamientos y estuvo callada casi todo el camino de regreso. Edward se percató de ese detalle y ahora era él quien le preguntaba a ella que pasaba. La acompañó hasta su casa como todos los días que salieron juntos.

-**gracias por acompañarme**- dijo ella y se iba a meter al portón de su casa pero él la detuvo.

-**espera**- sostuvo la reja de la entrada antes de que ella la abriera, para que no caminara- **no me vas a decir ¿qué te pasa?- **

**-nada-** respondió tranquila.

-**yo no quiero que mis sentimientos cambien las cosas entre nosotros- **dijo directamente.

-**no es por eso-**

**-¿Por qué entonces**?- ella bajó su mirada**- ¿no confías en mí?- **

**- no es nada Edward, de verdad-** quería salir del paso, entrar a su casa y ordenar sus ideas.

**- muy bien, si tú lo dices.**- él tenía algo en su mirada, eso que delataba sus intenciones, ese algo que no podía precisar exactamente que era hasta que lo hacía.

**- yo sé que no me crees pero de verdad te digo no pasa nada, y tus sentimientos no interferirán nunca en nuestra amistad, es más podemos olvidarlo si quieres-** ofreció con una sonrisa casi fingida, hasta cierto punto eso era verdad, lo que le afectaba era lo que no había hecho. Edward solo la miraba, como intentando ver más allá de lo que decían sus palabras. –**Bueno ahora si voy a entrar antes de que mi papá se enoje, ya sabes cómo es-** se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida pero él la sorprendió capturando sus labios.

La primera reacción de ella fue alejarse de él, pero Edward se lo impidió. La envolvió con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo, sosteniendo su cabeza. Y pasaron sólo algunos segundos antes de que ella correspondiera. A pesar del forcejeo del principio el beso jamás fue agresivo, fue tranquilo, esperado para ambos aunque Bella no fuera consciente de ello.

Cuando ella se relajó, él se movió con total libertad en su boca, recorría cada parte de esta con sus labios, con su lengua, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mismos, deleitándose con su sabor particular. Al principio Bella estaba cohibida, pero después le seguía el ritmo. Él hizo que ella se olvidara de todo, y de todos. Sentía que no estaba bien, sino que estaba muy bien. Demasiado para su gusto.

...

continuará

¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews & follow me =)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.

Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)

Capítulo X: Adictivo

-**eso es para que no te olvides de lo que siento por ti, para que sepas que es real, que no es un juego y que es 100% sincero-** le dijo en sus labios cuando se separó un poco para tomar algo de aire.

**- me robaste un beso-** emitió en susurro, sorprendida aún, ni siquiera Jacob había hecho eso alguna vez, cuando se llegaron a besar todo era demasiado premeditado y esperado.

-**tú me correspondiste-** dijo más que todo para recordarle que él sintió como ella lo disfrutó.

-**eso no se hace**- lo alejó un poco mientras cobraba la consciencia de lo que pasó.

-**si se hace, es más si quieres lo podemos repetir.-**

**-¡no! ¡Aléjate!**- exclamó asustada pasando la reja del jardín de su casa, hablando con él desde el otro lado.- **no… no lo vuelvas a hacer… eso… esto no está bien…**- lo amenazó y él sonrió, la había descontrolado y él lo sabía.

-**No te voy a robar otro, sólo bromeaba**- respondió riéndose. –**El próximo me lo darás tú sin necesidad de robártelo-**

-**¡no habrá próximo! Y ¡no te rías! yo no te correspondí… lo hice por… por… por liberarme de ti! Sí, eso!-**

**-está bien**- admitió acercándose a ella, quien se sostenía de los barrotes de la reja, al parecer no se podía despegar –**me conformo con saber que sientes por mi lo mismo que yo por ti.-**

** -yo no dije eso-**

**-hay cosas que no tienes necesidad de decirlas**- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acariciando una de sus manos y dejando un beso en la otra – **buenas noches**- anunció y se fue completamente satisfecho de ser correspondido.

Ella se quedó unos minutos más en los barrotes, viendo cómo se alejaba, recordando ese beso pecaminoso. ¡Oh, por Dios! La había besado en la entrada de su casa, ¡en toda la calle! ¡A la vista del mundo! Si alguien la había visto y Jacob se enteraba estaría muerta.

Fue un pecado besar los labios de este hombre, era adictivo.

Al llegar a la casa los guardaespaldas no querían soltar a Bella, ayudaron a Edward a bajar del carro y forcejeaban con ella para que no se escaparan, pero eso era más que todo manotazos de ahogado por parte de ella porque de igual modo estaba demasiado débil como para reintentar escaparse.

-**esperen**- ordenó Edward quien cojeaba con dificultad. – **Bella, ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?**- preguntó esperando una negativa, pero aún quería arriesgarse a ver si por casualidad lo ayudaba, a ver si por si acaso corría con la suerte de estar unos minutos más cerca de ella, sin obligarla.

-**yo ¿por qué?**- preguntó con una mezcla entre inocencia y sorpresa.

-**si no quieres, subo sólo**- ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle? ¿Qué quería que se preocupara por él? Edward comenzó a avanzar como podía y ella solamente lo miraba.

-**Es mejor que llames a un doctor-** le aconsejó al ver como caminaba con dificultad –**se te puede infectar la herida.–**

**- ¿tú lo sabes hacer?- **

-**sí, pero es mejor que vayas a un doctor**- había aprendido muchas cosas en la iglesia, y una de esas primeros auxilios para ayudar a los enfermos.

-**no quiero-**

**-también puedes llamar a Emmett**- esa idea, esa confianza que tenía en el curandero lo molestó tal vez más que la herida que tenía.

-**mañana lo haré**- respondió para salir del paso pero cuando fue a cruzar para subir la escalera casi se cae y ella corrió en su auxilio y lo sostuvo como pudo.

-**deberías llamarlo de una vez-**

**-puedo sólo**- intentó avanzar soltándose de ella pero Bella no lo soltó.

-**yo… mejor te ayudo**- se ofreció y de repente él sintió que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, tenerla cerca.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de él, lo ayudó a entrar y Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba un poco agotado.

**-¿y si te limpio la herida? no es bueno que duermas esta noche con eso así-**

**-en el baño puedes encontrar lo que necesites**- dijo Edward con la cabeza en la cama y ella fue a buscar gasas, jabón iodado, adhesivo, entre otras cosas.

Cuando regresó se encontró con una imagen que hubiese preferido no ver: ¡Edward en ropa interior!

-**¡Jesús!**- exclamó sorprendida girándose para no verlo.

-**Edward, me llamó Edward, y date prisa que me está doliendo un poco**- corrigió acomodándose en la cama en posición semi-sentada

-**por… ¡¿por qué tienes que estar sin ropa?!-**

**-no estoy sin ropa, estoy en calzones-**

**-exacto! Eso no está bien! No es normal que andes mostrando tus partes a todo el mundo!**- aún Bella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-**primero no es a todo el mundo, es a ti que eres mi esposa, segundo no ando mostrando nada, es como si estuviera en pantalones cortos y tercero ¡si no te das prisa esto se puede infectar! No fue eso lo que dijiste cuando veníamos caminando**.-

Bella se quedó impactada con eso de que era su "esposa" pero su mente estaba demasiado perturbada por una noche como para detenerse a pensar en esa pequeñez que le parecía un delirio, un juego; ¡tenía a sus ojos un hombre desnudo!

-**¡Al menos colócate algo encima!**- pidió aún de espaldas. Edward entorno los ojos y colocó una sábana que le tapaba el calzón.

-**Listo**- ella se giró lentamente abriendo primero un ojo para asegurarse que no estuviese mintiendo y después el otro cuando lo vio cubierto.

-**¡esa es una falta de respeto! ¿Sabes? ¿A ti no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?**- reclamó ella mientras echaba jabón iodado en la gasa.

Edward se tensó y se limitó a no responder, prefería no recordar que sus padres lo regalaron y además tener que explicárselo a alguien quién no lo entendería, y solo sentiría lástima por él.

-**ASHHHH!**- se quejó apenas coloco y comenzó a limpiar.

-**no exageres, esto no arde-**

**-solo…. Date prisa**- ella siguió en su faena.

-**si te duele tanto deberías llamar a un doctor**- insistió Bella mientras limpiaba concentradamente la pequeña lesión. El cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso y ella saco unos restos de astillas que estaban clavadas allí.

-**¿falta mucho?-**

**-casi está listo-** dijo ella cubriendo la herida con la gasa y asegurándola con adhesivo. –**Terminé, insisto que deberías ir a un doctor-**

**-confío en que tus manos sean sanadoras-**

**-pero, y si te da fiebre?-**

**-lo dudo, además mejor para ti si me pasa algo, tendría más oportunidades para escaparte**- ella recordó que no estaba allí por su voluntad, que él la tenía allí a la fuerza, pero era tan fácil olvidarse del mundo estando a su lado.

**-eres una persona, no es bueno desearle mal a tus semejantes, así se lo merezcan-** le dijo y acercó su mano a su frente para comprobar que no se le había aumentado la temperatura.- **no tienes fiebre-** Él la tomó de la mano y la haló haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo **– Edward, ¿qué haces?**- esa era una pregunta que ni él mismo podía responder, solamente actuaba por instinto y sin darse oportunidad a pensar la besó.

...

continuará

¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews & follow me =)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.

Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)

**Capítulo XI: anhelar la libertad**

Edward se sentía débil, impotente ante la presencia de Bella, tenía que odiarla, se obligaba a odiarla pero su corazón dominaba sobre sus pensamientos, doblegaba su voluntad. La besaba intensamente, apasionado, rudo, para drenar todas las ganas que le tenía, pero mientras más pasión le añadía al beso, más quería que durara.

Bella le correspondía, sin mayor oposición, él introdujo su lengua en su boca, y ella jugueteaba con esta. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?! Él era salvaje, pero ella con su dulzura, con su falsa inocencia lo dominaba. Tal vez si ella fuese más agresiva, se rompiera el encanto que había lanzado sobre él que lo hacía débil.

Se separó un segundo repentinamente de ella, para ver si ya su lujuria se había terminado, pero ver esos ojos brillosos, sentir su respiración tan cerca, rozar sus labios, le hizo encenderse y ahora no era su corazón quien clamaba por ella sino también su cuerpo.

Atrapo sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez lentamente, con besos más largos, más profundos, con respiraciones más aceleradas. Disfrutaba de su boca, de su sabor, y le impresiono cuando fue ella quien introdujo con cuidado su lengua en él.

Haló su cuerpo y ella se acomodó sobre él a horcajadas. Lo besaba de una forma muy especial, muy característico de ella, suave, sin prisa, y a la vez con un pudor que iba más allá de lo moral, lo incitaba a más de una forma tan subliminal que él terminaba siendo culpable.

A Bella, la mente se le nubló con el primer contacto de sus labios, y después solo quiso más, y más, y más… no sabía que le pasaba, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado bien, su corazón no paraba de latir, su alma se sentía en plenitud, pero su mente, en algún lado su mente se abría paso.

Sentía las manos de Edward bajando desde su espalda hasta su trasero, y no se incomodó en lo absoluto, cuando comenzó a masajearlo sobre su pantalón solo se imaginó como se sentirían sus manos haciendo contacto directo con su piel, y cuando sus partes bajas sintieron al sexo de Edward duro como roca volvió a la realidad.

Se despegó de la nada del beso como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, del mejor de los sueños pero que solo debería estar en su mente, en sus fantasías y no ser parte del mundo real. Le miró los ojos y pudo navegar profundamente en ellos, en un pasado triste que ella quería consolar, y de un presente confuso donde ella se veía reflejada.

Decidió hacerle caso a su mente y se levantó tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a Edward de estirar sus manos y detenerla. Abrió la puerta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero aunque no tenía intenciones de escaparse (su mente estaba en librarse de lo que podía suceder en ese cuarto) los guardaespaldas la tomaron y la metieron en su habitación que estaba al frente de la de Edward.

Se sentó en la cama para calmarse, para regularizar su respiración, para ver si así calmaba sus ideas. ¡Qué rayos le sucedía! ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ella ya tenía un hombre a quién amar y Edward no era ese hombre, entonces ¿por qué sentía esas cosas por él? Dios santo, ¡Jacob! ¿Qué pensaría Jacob si se entera de lo que ella acaba de hacer? Tenía que salir de esa casa, Edward estaba confundiendo demasiado una vida que ella tenía muy clara.

Otro que no entendía por qué diablos se había dejado llevar era Edward. Bella se fue de la nada, sabrá Dios por qué y si no hubiese sido porque su pierna le dolió un poco se lo habría evitado. "Tal vez fue lo mejor" intentaba asumir mientras su boca no dejaba sentir los labios de Bella, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella, y su corazón no dejaba de latir por ella.

Solo Dios sabe que hubiese pasado si ella se hubiese dejado llevar, él no se habría detenido, de eso estaba seguro, pero es que tenerla tan cerca era demasiado tentador como para no caer en el deseo de besarla, tocarla, amarla…

¿Amor? Reflexiono él frunciendo el ceño, Edward no conocía el amor y una niña inmadura, mentirosa como Bella no iba a hacerle saber que era. Lo que sentía era calentura, pasión, un orgullo herido. ¡Sí! era eso, a lo mejor si lo conseguía se le pasaba tanta idea loca que venía a su mente. "Pero no puedo obligarla" pensó aunque tampoco se veía muy renuente hace rato. Bella Swan lo estaba volviendo loco y lo peor era que le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se sentía mejor de su pierna, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior pero si lo suficiente como para poder afrontar un nuevo día con energía suficiente. Ordenó que subieran el desayuno de Bella y se dispuso a duplicar la seguridad de la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Para cuando llegó el mediodía ya se sintió preparado para verla sin caer en las seducciones extrañas que su secuestrada aplicaba.

Bella no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, decepcionada de su frustrado escape y de su conducta se despertó a la mañana siguiente por el anuncio de su desayuno, aunque moría de hambre, la culpa no le dejaba pasar bocado alguno así que apenas lo probó. Pasó horas y horas meditando sobre cuál sería su destino a partir de este momento, cuando Edward entró a su habitación después de tocar la puerta y ella no emitir respuesta.

**-por un momento pensé que te habías escapado nuevamente-** dijo él con un alivio que no pudo disimular. Bella ni se molestó en mirarlo, el descaro era demasiado hiriente como para hacerlo. **-¿dormiste bien?-** ella sólo asintió – **tal vez deberías bañarte y cambiarte esa ropa, en el closet debe haber algo que te quedé, pedí que lo ocuparan con cosas para ti**- ella limpió una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla sin su permiso. -** ¿te pasa algo?-**

**-tu sabes lo que me pasa-** respondió intentando mantener su orgullo. En ese momento el ambiente se tensó entre ellos con una batalla silenciosa que se debatía entre el resentimiento y la expectativa.

-**estoy tratando de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible, tal vez deberías poner de tu parte para que esto funcione- se** sentó en la cama a un a distancia prudencial de ella.

**-¿para que funcione qué? ¡No entiendo! Porque no me dices que es lo que quieres y así me dejas ir-**

**-¡jamás!-** refutó sin dudarlo ni un momento.

- **no quiero seguir retenida aquí-**

**-pues deberías irte acostumbrando.-**

**-¡por Dios Edward! ¡Reacciona! ¡Esto no está bien!-**

**-¡no tienes moral para decirme que es lo que está bien Isabella!-**

**-¡déjame ir! ¡Por amor a Dios!-** siguió suplicando, tenía que ablandar su corazón si es que lo tenía.

**-¡¿para que!? ¡¿Para estar con tu amante!?**— le sacó en cara aquello que le había herido.

**-¡¿Cual amante?! ¡Yo no tengo ningún amante!-**

**-no puedo creer lo descarada que puedes llegar a ser-**

**-¡Yo lo más que quiero es irme de aquí!-** Expresó sin contener el llanto – **estar en casa, con mi papá-**

**-¡ja!-** se burló- ¡**Otro mentiroso igual que tu!-**

**-¡Nunca te he mentido! ¡Tienes que creerme**!- quería convencerlo, que viera la verdad en sus ojos pero él parecía inmune a cualquier cosa.

**-eso no lo discutiré**- se levantó para irse- **báñate y más te vales que comas más. No quiero que enfermes por un acto de rebeldía**- abrió la puerta y se paró en toda la entrada – **¡ah! Y ésta noche vamos a una fiesta, si sabes lo que te conviene, arréglate a tiempo**- dijo con voz amenazante y cerró la puerta de golpe, Bella se quedó adentro llorando, que más podía hacer si no era anhelar con lágrimas su libertad.

En la tarde Edward llamó a Jas para confirmar la hora de su reunión, las 9 de la noche en un prestigioso hotel de la capital. Se mostró muy entusiasmado cuando él le dijo que iría y más aún cuando confesó que estaría acompañado de Bella, pero sabía perfectamente que no era del modo que quería. El tiempo vespertino lo administró arreglando sus asuntos de la constructora, enviando informes a sus empleados y siguiendo por internet como iban avanzando sus obras en su ausencia.

Se reportaron varios problemas pero dejó a personal competente encargado de ellos. Esa había sido la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, "la casona" junto con la hacienda donde se encontraba, y una prestigiosa constructora que había levantado a medio país y que además tenía acciones entre las obras más importantes, este fue el modo en que ellos quisieron lavar sus culpas.

A la 7 de la noche mandó a llamar a Bella para que bajara, dándole un voto de confianza y rogando que no jugara con su paciencia. Se escucharon sus pasos a medida que descendía por las escaleras y él se puso al final de esta para esperarla, cuando la vio asomarse se sintió aliviando de que al menos se tomó la molestia de cambiarse la ropa.

...

continuará

¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews & follow me =)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.

Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)

Capítulo XII: la mezcla perfecta

Bella pensó inteligentemente que lo mejor por ahora era hacerle caso, de verdad se había mostrado condescendiente al no reprenderla de un modo violento por su frustrada fuga, así tal vez Dios le daría la oportunidad de darle una nueva ocasión de escape. Se bañó con mucho cuidado, su cuerpo estaba lastimado por los golpes de la noche anterior con las caídas que tuvo en su intento de huida.

Al vestirse no mostro ninguna emoción, además de que no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos así que tomo la primera prenda que encontró y se la colocó. Un vestido blanco, sencillo, sin brillo, largo y unas sandalias sin tacón ni lujo, las típicas que las damas de alta sociedad usan para andar en casa. Recogió su cabello con una cola y esperó que llegara el momento que Edward le indicara para irse.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras, a Edward le pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Aunque estaba consciente de que así no se vestían las mujeres que asistían al tipo de evento social que ellos iban, a él le encantó que eso a ella no le importaba, o tal vez no estaba consciente de ello; aun así, si ella hubiese decidido ir en jean y franela, habría opacado con su belleza a cualquiera que se hubiese parado a su lado.

Le estiró la mano para tomar la de ella, pero Bella lo más que hizo fue mirarlo en silencio, sus ojos demostraban su tristeza y Edward procedió a tomarle delicadamente el brazo para guiar su camino. Se montaron en el carro y él le vendó los ojos "tengo que hacerte lo más difícil que se pueda tu huida, en caso de que quieras escapar" ella no dijo nada y eso le molestaba.

Quería que reaccionara, lo hacía sentirse un rufián el hecho de que no opusiera resistencia o hiciera algún comentario. Ni siquiera hablaba, solo asentía o negaba según fuese lo que le dijera. Incluso paso por su mente darle un beso, pero se abstuvo cuando se imaginó que este moriría en sus labios sin ser correspondido, lo que no era muy loco de pensar basándose en la apatía en la que se encontraba Bella.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Edward le quitó la venda, ya no habría peligro, estaba casi seguro que ella no conocía la ciudad, la cual estaba congestionada por el evento social, y avanzaba sumamente lento. El teléfono no le dejaba de sonar entre invitados que lo llamaban para anunciar que llegaría un poco tarde y Jas que preguntaba cada 5 minutos cuanto faltaba para que llegara.

Entre tantas distracciones no se dio cuenta cuando Bella burlo su vigilancia y abrió la puerta del auto para escaparse, apenas sintió este movimiento intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella supo escabullirse perfectamente alejándose rápidamente de él.

Edward pensó rápido y salió del auto persiguiéndola entre los autos, por la acera, mientras cruzaba la calle sin siquiera mirar, el sonido de las cornetas, el alboroto de la gente, las llamadas telefónicas era sonidos perturbadores que se mezclaban con su desesperación por raptarla de nuevo.

Ella subió su vestido para que le permitiera correr mejor, era muy escurridiza, no conocía la ciudad pero sabía perfectamente que quería estar lejos de él y lo estaba logrando. Cruzó una esquina y él la perdió de vista por dos segundos, cuando la miro nuevamente solo observo el perfil de su figura que entraba en un callejón que estaba en una calle más transitada de la ciudad.

A pesar de ser tan tarde la gente se movía con destino a sus casas o a eventos sociales, en ese aspecto la cuidad era bastante movida. Cuando llegó al callejón no la vio, estaba sin salida así que no había modo de que lo hubiese traspasado. Salió a ver si corría afuera pero tampoco lograba divisarla. Caminó un poco más los caminos que pudo seguir pero no la veía.

-**¡Diablos!**- exclamó cuando dio por hecho que la había perdido.

En ese momento sonó su celular, era Jas quien clamaba su presencia en la reunión, y Edward dijo que no iría porque Bella se le había escapado. El problema no era raptarla de nuevo, el problema era que estaba perdida en un lugar que no conocía, con gente que no conocía, sin dinero, de noche y sola, la mezcla perfecta para cualquier depravado.

Siguió caminando por largas horas buscando en cada uno de los lugares cercanos al sitio donde se perdió pero no había rastro de ella. Movió a los guardaespaldas que tenía en la capital para buscarla, pero solo estaban muy pocos disponibles tres como máximo, el evento había ocupado a casi todos y los demás estaban en el rancho, solo se había ido a la capital con uno.

Se distribuyeron equitativamente: uno lo ayudaba a él en la misma manzana donde se perdió Bella, los otros dos buscaban en los rededores, tarea difícil, pero no se cansaría hasta que supiera que ella de verdad estuviese a su lado, en sus brazos, lejos de cualquier peligro que intente agredirla.

Ya estaba a punto de amanecer y aún no había pista de ella, estaba realmente preocupado, a tal punto que se arrepintió de secuestrarla en su arrebato de ira por sentirse engañado, era mejor que estuviera libre pero en sus tierras, sana y salva, tendría que llegar a algún acuerdo con ella. Cruzó en una esquina que estaba a un par de cuadras abajo, después del sitio de escape de Bella, estaba agotado pero no descansaría hasta encontrarla, su guardaespalda anunció haber visto una chica entrar en un callejón y Edward decidió ir hasta allá, pero no era ella.

Agotado, pero no rendido, se dispuso a regresar a casa, allí pensaría mejor en cómo mover a su gente para hallarla, esperar 48 horas de pérdida para avisar a la policía era demasiado tiempo y tenía que dar explicaciones que no eran válidas en el ámbito legal, aunque con dinero todo se puede.

Le dijo al guardaespaldas que lo estaba ayudando que buscara el carro, echando un último vistazo antes de retirarse. Escuchó el grito de una chica pidiendo ayuda y no tuvo corazón para ignorarlo. Se acercó hasta el callejón y vio a un tipo al mejor estilo de los maleantes acercándose a una chica de forma amenazante.

-**¡no tengo nada que darte!-**exclamó ella echándose para atrás, yendo más hacía el encerrado callejón.

**-¡¿con ese vestido crees que te voy a creer!?-** su voz era la de un sádico sin escrúpulos.

**-te lo juro, ¡no miento! ¡Solo tengo lo que tengo puesto!-** estaba temblorosa, se notaba en su forma de hablar.

**-entonces tal vez te lo debería quitar-**

El antisocial se abalanzó sobre ella, forcejearon un poco y en ese momento se asomó Edward quién se dio cuenta a pesar de la oscuridad que ya se disipaba por la amenaza del sol, como rasgó parte del vestido, como quería abusar sexualmente de ella. Edward después de agarrar un tubo de hierro oxidado preparándose para atacar, decidió intervenir de imaginar que podría ser Bella le hervía la sangre.

-¡**Alejate de ella!-** gritó Edward con voz amenazante, su apariencia desaliñada pero imponente, un hombre alto con traje de alta costura pero con una mirada llena de fuego.

-**Edward…-** susurró ella con un brillo en los ojos que iluminaba el mundo de él. El ladrón detuvo sus manos y giró su cabeza.

-**Bella…-** dijo Edward. Su corazón empezó a latir con velocidad, al fin la encontró y no sólo eso sino que ahora tenía que salvarla.

...

continuará

¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews & follow me =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XIII:****_ Sale el sol_**

-**¡qué bonita escena! Si quieren les busco una tacita de té para que se sienten a conversar**- hasta él antisocial se dio cuenta que para la chica, el tipo que acababa de llegar era su salvación.

**- tengo dinero a cambio de la chica**- Edward fue directo, no quería caer en provocaciones.

-**ella se ve demasiado deliciosa como para dejar ir este banquete**- Bella estaba pegada en la pared, temblorosa, descalza, con el cabello despeinado y el vestido sucio y rasgado. El maleante quiso colocarle una mano encima pero Edward le advirtió.

-**Si le tocas un pelo no sales vivo de aquí**-su voz era áspera, su mirada inescrutable, sostenía el tubo de manera firme y su mente solo ideaba las distintas posibilidades de sacar de este problema a Bella sana y salva.

-**¡uh! En ese caso tendré que matarte antes de tocarla**- se burló el ladrón e hizo un movimiento para sacar un arma y cuando Edward le iba a golpear con el tubo, se detuvo en seco cuando Bella se montó encima del ladrón atacándolo.

Lo hizo prácticamente sin pensar, le aruñaba la cara y el tipo la maldecía queriéndosela quitar de encima, pero lo lograba, hacía movimientos bruscos y rápidos en los que si Edward intervenía podía lastimar a Bella. En un movimiento el maleante se deshizo de ella cayendo con un golpe violento al suelo.

Esto llenó aún más de ira a Edward, odiándose a sí mismo porque una vez ella recibió un golpe así por culpa de él; y odiando al antisocial por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima a su esposa, esto no lo iba a perdonar.

Bella quedó prácticamente derrotada en el piso y Edward le dio un golpe con el tubo al tipo en la cabeza, de forma tan ruda que éste se aturdió por un momento y aprovechó esto para darle en la espalda. El antisocial sacó fuerza quien sabe de dónde y le dio con el arma una bofetada que hizo que Edward chocara con la pared y tuviese un doble golpe, pero esto no lo amilano.

Mientras el cargaba el arma con torpeza Edward le dio en la muñeca con el tubo y del golpe ambos se quedaron sin sus armas, pero optaron por pelearse a mano limpia, Edward era muy asertivo con cada golpe, pero el ladrón no se quedaba atrás. Se daban con los puños y con las piernas, se pegaban contra las paredes, y el cansancio y la sangre se hacían notar.

Pero una salvadora sirena de policía se escuchó a lo lejos y con ella la esperanza de terminar esta pelea al fin. El sol amenazaba con salir pero parecía amanecer más lentamente de lo normal, aun así al parecer todo estaba a favor de ellos.

Como estaban en un callejón las probabilidades de que los policías se dieran cuenta eran casi fortuitas, pero consciente de eso astutamente dio un golpe fulminante que dejó al ladrón en el suelo. Rápidamente corrió con dificultad hacía la salida del lugar para llamar la atención de los defensores del bien social, pero no contó con que el ladrón caería cerca de su arma, y Bella se dio cuenta de eso.

Ella estaba consternada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo máximo que había visto de violencia era el resultado de ello, los cotilleos que llegaban a sus oídos, los heridos que llegaban a la iglesia, lo que había leído en los libros o en tal caso alguno que otro regaño que le hiciera su padre por no realizar las cosas tal y como él quisiera.

Este tomó el arma con dificultad y rapidez a la vez, Bella se paró con dolor no tenía tiempo para pensar, solo debía evitar cualquier desastre que pudiese ocurrir además de lo que ya había pasado, esto parecía una pesadilla.

-**Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrddddddddd!**- gritó Bella mientras se abalanzaba sobre el ladrón y Edward se giró a verla cuando ya estaba en la calle haciéndole señas a los policías.

Estos apenas lo vieron lo reconocieron, si precisamente él había hecho una buena donación el año anterior a ellos mismos por las épocas navideñas, enseguida se detuvieron y al ver las fachas en que se encontraba comenzaron su plan de rescate.

-**Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**- gritó Edward cuando se escuchó un disparo que hizo el antisocial, allí se dio cuenta que este era quien portaba el arma y que Bella había caído encima de él. Vio la satisfacción en la cara del maleante, sus ojos expresaban sus ganas de hacer daño para cobrarse su frustración, no importaba quién fuese.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews & follow me, e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XIV: ****_no dejes de abrazarme_**

Bella había caído sobre el antisocial después de intentar alertar a Edward gritando su nombre sobre las intenciones que el tipo tenía, quería desviar el arma para que no le disparara a él. El maleante se enojó y en medio del forcejeo apunto hacia ella, pero la gracia de Dios intervino e hizo que una fuerza que no tenía invadiese a Bella y desviara el arma hacia el muro chocando el disparo allí.

Edward corrió hacia ella y rápidamente la tomó de la cintura para levantarla y alejarla de ese tipo, la policía se hizo cargo del antisocial quien aparentemente lo estaba buscando porque ya tenía una violación en su historial, cuando se enteró un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo de solo pensar que Bella también pudo haber sido su segunda víctima.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de haber seguido sus instintos: si no hubiese sentido la necesidad de salvar a la chica "desconocida" que gritó pidiendo auxilio, no habría sabido que era Bella, no la habría encontrado y ni pensar en lo que habría hecho el violador con ella.

Bella se aferró al cuerpo de Edward, respiraba rápido, profundo, para ella el aire parecía denso, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y él no dejaba de abrazarla incluso mientras daba su corta declaración al policía.

Este dio las gracias y dijo que a partir de este momento se haría a cargo de todo lo referente con el antisocial. Ofreció llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, pero Edward se negó ya su chofer lo vendría a buscar y este llegó casi en seguida.

Los policías se fueron, y su chofer se bajó preguntando qué había sucedido viendo las condiciones en las que se encontraban ambos. Todo fue tan rápido, en menos de cinco minutos podía jurar, que este no creía mientras Edward le decía lo que había sucedido.

El chofer aconsejó que lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes pero cuando Edward quiso separarse de Bella para montarse en el carro ella se aferró mucho más a su cuerpo, hasta este momento no había sido consciente del miedo que albergaba en su ser.

-**¿estás bien?**- preguntó Edward preocupado a Bella y el guardaespaldas estaba con su arma en la mano, alerta de lo que podría pasar en la zona. Ella solo asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.- **déjame verte**- pidió sutilmente para asegurarse con sus propios ojos de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-**no me suelte por favor**- suplicó con una voz trémula que le hizo odiarse, si no la hubiese secuestrado, si no la hubiese traído a la ciudad nada de esto habría pasado, la ira lo había hecho convertirse en un monstruo sin darse cuenta, su gran problema de toda la vida, ser impulsivo.

-**solo quiero ver que estas bien**- le explicó y ella soltó un sollozo y él pensó que era mejor llevarla a un lugar tranquilo -**vamos, camina… vamos a casa**- le dijo acariciando su espalda para confortarla y hablando sobre su cabeza con voz cálida.

-**gracias Edward**- dijo ella después de un silencio corto para nada incomodo, mirándolo a los ojos de una forma tan inocente, tan dulce, tan hermosa. Las lágrimas se asomaban pero no se animaban a salir y él solo se atrevió a dar un beso en su frente y la guió al auto para montarse y partir.

-**estas herido…**- dijo ella viendo la herida con sangre seca que tenía en el rostro. Ambos se sentaron en el asiento de atrás.

Poco a poco Edward comenzaba a sentir los dolorosos efectos de la pelea, pero aun así no se quejaría ni se lamentaba de lo que había hecho, la vida e integridad de Bella estaban en juego y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlas.

- **tranquila, no es nada**- acarició el rostro de ella, perdido en su mirada.

-**tuve mucho miedo Edward**- confesó Bella y de nuevo sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir junto con un puchero que para él era una tortura verlo.

-**tranquila Bella, ya paso… ahora estamos bien los dos- **la atrajo a su cuerpo para que se recostara en su pecho y así reconfortarla.

-**pero casi te matan…**- soltó un sollozo -**por mi culpa casi te matan**- se atribuyó la responsabilidad y Edward la alejó un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos, enmarcándole el rostro con sus manos.

-**¡Hey no! Mírame**- pidió y ella no se animaba a subir el rostro –**Mírame Bella**- repitió y ella subió sus ojos. Edward limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus hermosos ojos -**tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ese depravado es el culpable-**

-**sí, pero si yo…-**

**-shhhhh…**- la silenció con un dedo y ella de nuevo mostró su puchero, se veía avergonzada –** no pasa nada, este fue un mal momento del que por suerte nos libramos-**

**-gracias a Dios…**- dijo ella para refutar lo de la "suerte", recordando viejas discusiones en la que ella decía que la gente le atribuía a la suerte la gracia de Dios. Él sonrió que poco a poco estuviera siendo la misma.

-**sí, gracias a Dios**- aceptó, pero ella seguía con su mirada baja –**¿logró hacerte algo ese tipo?**- preguntó preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza, era sumamente extraño que no lo mirara, estaba casi seguro que había algo más. –¿**alguien logró hacerte daño mientras no estuve?-**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XV: ****_completamente segura_**

Ella negó ante esa pregunta-** vi cómo te desgarraba el vestido, ¿hizo algo más?**- ella negó nuevamente- **¿segura?**- insistió y ella asintió – **entonces ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?**-

-**por… por… lo siento**- dijo al fin, no sabía cómo disculparse, en realidad no sabía si podría lograr que él la disculpara por eso, todo esto se desató por ella: escapar en una ciudad que no conoce, ¿Qué pensaba? Si nunca había salido de su pueblo y apenas se podía defender allí sola, ¡como lo iba a hacer en la capital!

-**no te disculpes por eso Bells…-**

**-no… lamento haberme esca…-**

**-¿Qué te dije?**- interrumpió amenazante.

-**pero es que…**- ella levanto el rostro y miró su cara con el ceño fruncido –** tu no entiendes… si yo no hubiese…-**

**-Bella, si no hiciéramos muchas cosas, no pasaran muchas cosas, pasó así y ya, no hay que disculparse-**

**-es que no me siento bien**- dijo nuevamente amenazando con un puchero y él no resistió más la tentación que esto le provocaba y se animó a besarla.

Lo hizo tan suavemente que era una caricia a sus labios, a sus inseguridades, a sus dudas, a su alma. Ni había intención de otra cosa que no fuera reconfortarla justo en este momento en que ella lo necesitaba. Era la situación perfecta, el beso correspondido que le daba la princesa a su príncipe después de éste haberla salvado.

Esto la llenó mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado, se sentía viva, sana y salva, y por un segundo pensó que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Fue una simple caricia, un sublime contacto de labios, un deseo compartido, pero era lo que le hacía falta para sentirse completamente segura.

-**¿ahora si te sientes bien?**- preguntó después de separarse, con una picardía seductora que hizo que a Bella se le subiera el color a sus mejillas, increíblemente la respuesta a esa pregunta era un "sí" total y rotundo, pero ella se avergonzó tanto que ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él y se quedó allí.

Gracias a Dios Edward no le dijo más nada, lo que hizo fue acariciar su cabello y su hombro durante todo el camino. Para él el silencio y ese rubor en su rostro había sido la mejor respuesta que había recibido a su pregunta, pero no se podía engañar, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque la secuestrara mil veces, aunque la tuviese retenida toda la vida, ella tenía otro inquilino albergando en su corazón.

A Bella le encantaba estar así, siempre había querido saber que se sentía tener un amor libre en el que algo tan simple como recostarte en el pecho de tu novio por el simple placer de que hacerlo fuera mágico, y a pesar de que no sentía por Edward más que una displicente atracción y no dejaba de lado el hecho que él la tenía secuestrada, no podía evitar imaginar si fuesen algo más.

Escuchaba el latido de su corazón, sentía sus exhalaciones en la cabeza, estaba protegida por sus brazos, no pensaba si estaba bien o mal, no quería pensar, solo disfrutaba del momento, después ya vería que hacer. En el mismo sentido, a Edward le encantaba tenerla así, en sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarla, principalmente calmada y por voluntad propia.

Cuando la secuestró no pensaba, solo sentía ira, tristeza, odio, y un profundo resentimiento por el engaño del que fue víctima, y en un ataque impulsivo de venganza la raptó, haciendo justicia por sus propios medios en el sentido más material, pero nada de eso lo preparó para lo vulnerable que era teniéndola tan cerca.

Tal vez si Bella se animase a decir la verdad, a confrontar todo lo que hizo, a explicarle porque lo engaño con otro tipo, porque quiso estafarlo, llegarían a un acuerdo donde ninguno de los dos salieran perjudicado, aunque así ella se reivindicara sentía que él era el más desfavorecido, porque puso en juego su corazón y salió perdiendo.

Fueron a su mansión, quedaba un poco distante de la ciudad pero al menos era más cercana que el pueblo, a cuarenta y cinco minutos exactamente. Bella se quedó dormida en su pecho, probablemente pasó la noche deambulando sin sentido por las calles, sin agua, sin comida, sin un lugar decente donde descansar aunque fuese un momento.

Cuando llegaron, la bajó del auto en sus brazos y Rosalie, la ama de llaves de la mansión, le encantó que por fin pudiera conocer a la señora de la casa. Adoraba a Edward y se le veía feliz desde que regresó a casa aparentemente casado, ella era amiga, casi hermana de la infancia de Edward, y su madre trabajo para sus padres en la hacienda, ella la mandaba a llevarle a él lo que necesitara mientras trabajaba ardua e incesantemente bajo la luz del sol.

Cuando la madre de Rose murió siendo una niña de nueve años, la mandaron a ese lugar, como una sirvienta más del montón, y sin considerar su corta edad ni la vida entera de servicio que les dedicó su madre la ponían a trabajar duro, día y noche si era necesario, pero cuando los padres de Edward murieron, y él se hizo cargo de todos los bienes, la colocó a ella como encargada de la mansión.

Él saludo dando la seña que su esposa venía dormida así que no hizo ruido alguno, a Rosalie le extrañó las condiciones en las que ambos llegaron pero ya después Edward le contaría lo que había pasado. Ella se había tomado la molestia a petición de Edward de equipar un closet con toda la ropa que necesitara, lo extrañó cuando lo hizo era que ambos estuviesen en cuartos separados estando casados, pero a juzgar por la alegría constante en la que vivía no le importó demasiado.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XVI: ****_un lugar seguro_**

Edward pasó directamente a uno de los cuartos que quedaba en el tercer piso, él que había escogido para ella, la mansión era tres veces más grande que la casa, pero el terreno de esparcimiento era muchísimo más pequeño. La acostó en la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y se acercó a su frente para darle un beso, pero en cuanto lo hizo ella suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-**Edward…**- murmuró sonriendo y mirándolo.

-**descansa…-** pidió en voz baja, esto parecía un sueño, desde que la secuestro solo en su imaginación estaba el hecho de que ella se despertara viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-**¿a dónde vas?**- preguntó alarmándose un poco, aparentemente él tenía intenciones de dejarla sola.

-**Tranquila, este es tu cuarto, puedes descansar en paz, es un lugar seguro**- dicho esto se levantó para dejarla dormir, pero Bella en vez de quedarse acostada se sentó en la cama de repente.

-**voy contigo**-anunció despertándose por completo.

-**¿a dónde?**- preguntó extrañado.

-**a donde quiera que vayas**- veía a su rededor un poco confundida, buscando su calzado para acompañarlo.

-**yo voy a arreglar unos asuntos**- anunció para que se acostara en paz.

-**te acompaño**-

-**es mejor que te quedes descansando**- sugirió

-**prometo no molestar**-quiso convencerlo y salió de la cama en busca de algo que colocar en sus pies, miraba el suelo con detenimiento.

-**Bella…**- dijo su nombre con seriedad.

-**¡por favor, déjame ir! Te juro que no molestaré**- y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta del miedo que se reflejaban sus ojos, no quería quedarse sola. Ella estaba parada a un lado de la cama esperando su respuesta.

-**es que también voy a descansar- **suavizó el tono de su voz –**si quieres me quedo hasta que te duermas**-

-**no, yo me siento en una silla a tu lado, juro que ni sentirás que estoy allí**- resolvió rápidamente y él suspiró profundamente y decidió quedarse.

-**ok, me convenciste-** se quitó sus zapatos -**me quedo**- comenzó a acomodar la cama, descubriéndola de las sabanas.

- **yo no dije que te quedaras**- murmuró sonrojada, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja, sin querer, sin darse cuenta había transmitido lo que decía su subconsciente, lo que en el fondo deseaba y no se animaba a decir.

-**digamos que tienes una forma muy particular de transmitir lo que quieres**- hizo su sonrisa de medio lado y se acercaba hacia ella.

-**yo… si tu…. Es decir…**- él la hacía tartamudear, no lograba organizar una frase coherente en su cabeza que le hiciera defenderse de si misma.

-**shhhh… No tienes que decir nada**- dijo de cerca y hubiese preferido no tenerla a una distancia tan corta.

Su boca era una tentación divina, sentía que sus labios hablaban por sí solos incitándolo a un beso cada vez que la tenía cerca, nunca estaba satisfecho, nunca estaba saciado, ¡acaso no se podía controlar! Era estúpido si no lo hacía, ella era sólo una chica, mentirosa y falsa, pero que le encantaba.

-**Mejor báñate, para que duerma mejor**- le ordenó para liberarse de la situación y ella solo asintió, y sacudió su cabeza que solo pensaba en que él la estrechara en sus brazos y cubriera su boca con sus labios, hasta cuando le pasarían estas cosas por él.

Ya estaba siendo hora que debía que dejar de tener esos pensamientos impuros y pecaminosos por ese ser. Ella tenía a su pareja, a su novio y aunque estuviese confundido, y tuviera sus defectos que se magnificaban delante de los de Edward, le debía respeto, ¡oh Dios! Tal vez esta había sido una prueba que él puso para determinar cuánto amaba a Jacob, si valía la pena sacarlo de sus elegidos para dejarlo ser feliz con ella, y de seguro había reprobado.

Tenía que hablar con él y orar a Dios por su perdón, él más que nadie sabía que las cosas no sucedieron como ella quería y que si por su voluntad fuese en este momento estaría al lado de Jacob intentando convencerlo de su amor y de que al lado de ella sería más feliz que al lado de Dios.

Se duchó en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, entre pensamientos locos, y oraciones pidiendo perdón por los mismos, rogando iluminar el camino que la guiara a manos del hombre que amaba, pidiendo por los buenos sentimiento de Edward para que la dejara ir, para que siguiera con su vida, desanimada porque si su padre no la había encontrado en la hacienda mucho menos lo haría acá en la ciudad.

Edward se duchó en el baño de su cuarto propio, se colocó un mono con una camiseta y cuando regresó ya ella se había cambiado con algo de ropa que estaba en el closet y se secaba su cabello. Le parecía imposible que cualquier cosa que ella se pusiera la hiciera verse increíblemente bien.

Haciendo gala de su adicción por el celular lo colocó en la mesa de noche y le dijo que se acostara en un lado de la cama, él hizo lo propio de lado contrario deseándole que descansara. Ambos se colocaron boca arriba, en silencio, al parecer ni todo el cansancio que tenían los iban hacer dormir.

Él la miraba de reojo, cuando pensó que tendría una esposa, no era precisamente en estas condiciones en las que temía que cualquier movimiento de su parte seria el desencadenante de una mala interpretación. Bella tenía ojos muy abiertos, y por un segundo quería tener el poder de leer pensamientos para saber lo que pasaba en la mente de ella en ese momento.

Su mente viajaba entre las cosas que podía y no podía hacer, deambulaba con pudor por su figura desnuda y sus manos sobre ella, se sumergía en el deseo de hacerle el amor tan suavemente que la haría olvidarse de lo que sucedió, y chocó con la realidad de que no le tocaría ni un pelo. Decidió dejar de imaginar la cantidad de cosas que podrían suceder ahora que estaban en la misma cama y cerró sus ojos.

Bella se preguntaba en porque a pesar de tener tanto cansancio y tanto sueño, y de estar en una cama completamente cómoda no podía dormir, miró el hombre que tenía a su lado, acompañándola, con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración lenta y obtuvo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XVII: ****_miedo_**

Asustada de sus propios pensamientos cerró los ojos fuertemente, sacudió su cabeza y se movió dándole la espalda a Edward, como si así lo fuese a quitar de su lado, como si así su corazón dejara de latir tan rápidamente por tenerlo allí, tan cerca, para ser sincera prefería no pensar.

Edward no lograba conciliar el sueño, y menos cuando sentía como Bella estaba un poco inquieta, movía su cabeza sobre la almohada, su cuerpo de un lado a otro, pero él no se movía, ni tampoco le preguntaría porque no podía dormir, si necesitaba algo que se lo pidiera.

Solo quería dormirse, quedarse tranquilo hasta que el cansancio lo venciera y rendirse a los brazos del sueño. Pero de repente, cuando estaba en esa línea en que no tenía consciencia entre lo real y lo soñado sintió como un dedo le picaba el brazo levemente, con rapidez, pero ignoró el hecho. Después sintió como ocurría de nuevo, era ella quien lo estaba haciendo pero no abrió los ojos.

Luego sintió como Bella se acercaba a su cuerpo y le movió la mano, él abrió muy poco los ojos, casi imperceptiblemente y vio como ella se acurrucó a su cuerpo, dándole la espalda como si no hubiese hecho nada, era tan niña, tan infantil que el acto le causaba gracia, sin embargo reprimía su risa.

No conforme con esto, Bella se acercó mucho más, inmediatamente la desconfianza entro en su mente y pensó que querría acercarse tanto para quitarle el celular y así llamar a alguien pidiendo ayuda, pero justo antes de abrir los ojos ella se acurrucó a su lado intentando acomodarse en su brazo.

Inteligentemente prefirió quedarse quieto, tal vez en su próximo movimiento identificara sus intenciones, se movió estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer la controlaría de inmediato, esta batalla constante lo iba a enloquecer, con razón quería que se quedara con ella.

Cuando Edward estuvo quieto unos minutos, ella se movió acomodándose perfectamente sobre su pecho y quedándose tranquila, y su corazón se aceleró al identificar exactamente lo que ella quería: que él la abrazara. ¿Por qué lo disimulaba si él se moría porque ella se acurrucara en su cuerpo?

-¿**aún sigues con miedo?**- preguntó Edward y ella se asustó pero no se alejó, él sabía que estaba despierta y lo mejor era responderle.

-**discúlpame**- pidió y quiso levantarse pero él pasó un brazo por su cintura para que no lo hiciera ahora que estaba allí no la iba a dejar ir.

-**no es de mí de quien debes temer-**

**-yo…. Lo siento-**

**-no debes disculparte, entiendo lo que pasó-**

**-pero es que…**- esta vez fue ella quien dejó morir sus palabras.

-**pero es que ¿qué?-** preguntó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello casi de forma inconsciente **-¿no es correcto?-** dijo sonriendo, desde que la conoció esa parecía ser su frase favorita, parecía estar siempre debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal. Ella levantó la cabeza apenada y se derritió con esa sonrisa tan… tan… tan de él.

**-esto no está bien…-** ella lo decía más por lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su corazón que por lo que estaba haciendo. En sus novelas ella había leído sobre este tipo de disyuntivas que se presentaban en los corazones de las protagonistas, pero temía que el protagonista de su historia fuera Edward y no Jacob.

-**¿qué "no está bien"?**- preguntó para estar claro, pasaban tantas cosas a la vez: el matrimonio, su estafa, su amante, sus mentiras, el secuestro, las huidas, los dos en la cama abrazados…; que si no tenía cuidado se podría mezclar y terminar muy mal. Ella bajó su mirada, tal vez hablaba de todo lo anterior más lo que él no sabía, se veía confundida.

**-yo… no estoy bien**- dijo para sintetizar lo que le pasaba. Hablarlo con él sería una locura, ya era suficientemente incompresible estar así con su secuestrador.

**-¿tienes miedo?-** le acariciaba el brazo que abrazaba su cuerpo. Ella se acomodó mejor a su cuerpo, cubriéndose con una sábana para resguardarse del poco frío que tenía y se dispuso a dormir y no seguir pensando.

**-ya no…-** aseguró y él sonrió. Continuó acariciándola hasta que sintió como su respiración se tornó casi imperceptible, allí supo que estaba dormida así que la abrazó posesivamente quedándose dormido en seguida.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XVIII: ****_lo que haces mientras duermes._**

Bella duró unas horas sobre su pecho, pero después dormida se alejó de Edward estirando su cuerpo boca arriba en el otro lado de la cama. Tiempo después Edward dormido sintió su ausencia y se movió enseguida hacía ella, buscando instintivamente su calor. Termino durmiendo con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Bella, y con una pierna metida cómodamente entre las de ella.

No sabe cómo, y tal vez nunca admitiría el por qué, pero horas después su mano terminó debajo de la camisa de Bella, sobre uno de sus prestigiosos senos. Para cuando habían descansado lo suficiente, en medio de un sueño bastante real, Edward comenzó a besar el cuello de Bella, y cuando ella sintió esto, se movía despertándose, para cuando abrió los ojos él ya consciente de sus actos capturó sus labios, dejando un corto beso en ellos.

-**¿cómo dormiste?**- preguntó mirándola con esos hermosos ojos que tentarían a cualquiera a caer en el pecado.

-**bien**- respondió tímida, aún no entendía que tipo de relación existía entre Edward y ella: cada vez eran más seguido sus besos, cada vez los disfrutaba más, cada vez querían que se prolongaran más tiempo, eso no era un buen presagio –** ¿y tú?-**

**-bien…**- él sonrió y se acercó para besarla pero antes de hacerlo ella sintió la mano de Edward en su seno.

**-¡Edward ¿qué haces!?-** preguntó alarmada quitando su mano de forma brusca.

-**Disculpa, no me di cuenta**.- dijo apenado.

**-¡si claro! ¡No te diste cuenta! ¡No te das cuenta! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que estas tocando algo que no es tuyo**?!- estaba enojada, ese tipo de cosas eran impropias y unos besos era una cosa pero tanta intimidad era demasiado.

**-es en serio Bella, ¡lo hice mientras dormía!-**

**- claro, mientras dormías… ¿y pretendes que te crea?-** acusarlo de mentiroso precisamente ella era algo que no permitiría.

**-ah, pero mira quién habla, ¡el árbol de la sinceridad!-**

**-¡yo a ti no te he mentido!-** se sentó rápidamente, tal vez le había ocultado lo de Jacob pero en las condiciones en que ellos estaban eso no suponía mayor caos, en tal caso su problema era con Jake.

- **¡no voy a empezar a discutir contigo estupideces!**- él se sentó a la par.

-**yo te voy a decir lo que es una estupidez: estupidez fue dormir contigo, estupidez es que me ¡tengas secuestrada! Estupidez es sentir…-** ella se calló para no seguir hablando. Apartó las sábanas para pararse y salir de allí antes de decir cosas de las que probablemente se arrepentiría.

-**¡¿sentir qué!?**- preguntó él al ver que ella se quedó muda- **¡vamos continúa! ¿Sentir qué? ¿Asco?**- preguntó iracundo, de nuevo ella se aprovechaba de su paciencia.

**-¡SI! ¡ASCO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarme? ¡Falta de respeto, morboso, insolente!-**

**-yo no he cometido ningún pecado, en tal caso estaría tocando a ¡mi esposa!-** le refutó cada vez más enojado con ella, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir que el de daba asco? **-¡Pecado el tuyo que cometiste adulterio!-**

**-¡Loco!**- se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta necesitaba un minuto para pensar

¿Cómo podía haber confundido sus sentimientos con un tipo como este? Era obvio lo que él quería, con una cara inocente y un par de buenas acciones y palabras bonitas quería llevársela a la cama, ¿Qué clase de mujer pensaba que era ella? Por lo menos Jacob la respetaba.

¡Dios! Si seguía al lado de Edward ¡la volvería loca! Lo peor de toda esta situación era que le gustó lo que hizo. En seguida sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas obscenidades de su mente y se concentró en lo importante: ¡Él es su secuestrador! Ella no estaba libre ni exenta de todo lo que a él se le ocurriese hacer.

¿Por qué demonios no podía controlar sus instintos cuando de Bella se trataba? Era la pregunta más común en él desde que había raptado a Isabella, si bien no lo había hecho apropósito, tampoco se arrepentía. El problema radicaba en las ínfulas de moral que se atribuyó cuando ella era peor que él.

El sonido del celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, era una llamada de Newton, otro de sus amigos de la infancia, a él también le ocurrió lo mismo que a Edward con la diferencia de que sus padres si perdieron todo.

**-¿qué pasó Newton?-**

**-llamo para informarte un inconveniente que pasó anoche-**

**-¿Qué inconveniente?- **

**-se intentaron meter a la hacienda-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-fue un tipo, lo sorprendimos en la cerca de atrás justo cuando estaba en lo alto-**

**-¿Quería robar?-**

**-no estoy muy seguro de eso… lo más que decía era que quería a la chica… a su chica-**

**-¿Bella…?- **ya sabía que se veía venir, tarde o temprano la buscaría.

-**supongo… pero ya todo está bajo control, lo manejamos lo más disimuladamente posible pero juró que volvería por ella-**

**-Gracias Newton, me avisas cualquier cosa.-**

**-A la orden Edward… ¿aún quieres que mande a los guardaespaldas a la ciudad?-**

**-no, deja las cosas así… por ahora ella está segura aquí, de seguro regresará y tengo que prevenir-**

**-ok, cambio y fuera**-

Él era el encargado de la seguridad de todo lo referente a Edward Cullen, no había propiedad que no fuera de su conocimiento y estuviese cuidada por alguien que él conociera, y Edward confiaba plenamente en Newton, al igual que en Rose y Jas. La ira que lo invadió en ese momento era casi insuperable, hace apenas unas horas, todo parecía tener solución e incluso estuvo a punto de liberarla y ahora las cosas parecían estar empezando, no le dejaría el paso libre a Jacob.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XIX: ****_tú eres mía_**

Bella decidió salir del baño en ese momento, no podía esconderse toda la vida, además de que no tenía nada que ocultar, solo quería que la dejara seguir con su vida tal y como estaba antes de que él apareciera.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con una mirada inescrutable, posada fijamente sobre ella, sin parpadear ni siquiera, a pesar de la rudeza que emanaban sus ojos, ella no sentía miedo, solo sentía que algo fuerte se avecinaba y era mejor confrontarlo en este mismo instante.

-**Déjame ir**- propuso Bella sin rodeos.

-**¡jamás! ¡Tú me perteneces!**- respondió a la defensiva.

-**¡eso no es cierto, loco! ¡Psicópata!**- cada cosa que decía era más incomprensible que la anterior- **¡las personas no se poseen entre sí! Todos somos hijos de Dios-**

**-¡aaaaassshh! ¡Ya basta de tus dotes de santa y saca lo que realmente eres!-**

**-¡Soy como soy! Tú fuiste el que me vendió una imagen que no era-**

**-tal vez… pero de todos modos ahora que eres de mi propiedad no te dejaré ir**- bajo la guardia, para Edward, él tenía todas las de ganar.

**-¡Yo no te pertenezco! En tal caso pertenezco a mi padre-**

**-¡ja! Si precisamente fue él quien te regaló-** soltó con naturalidad, como si estuviese seguro de que ella lo supiera, como si ese comentario no la fuese a herir.

-**¿Qué?**-le sorprendió, eso no debía ser cierto.

-**así como oyes, él te regalo, te entrego a mí y ahora ¡tú eres mía!**-

-**eso no puede ser, me estas mintiendo**- decía incrédula su padre tenía sus andanzas, pero ¿regalarla? Eso era demasiado.

**-¡ya te dije que la mentirosa eres tú!** – El tono de su voz enfatizaba cada palabra, era fuerte y tosco.-**Y me debes respeto, ¡mocosa insolente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre insultarme, levantarme la voz o atreverte a juzgarme? Más aún después de lo que hicieron o intentaron hacer tú y tu padre ¡estafadores!**-

-**mi papa no pudo haber hecho eso… no puede ser**…- miraba el piso intentando recordar una pista, una seña de su padre, tratando de entender porque él decía esa mentira.

-**claro que pudo hacerlo, es más ¡lo hizo!-**

**-¡no tiene porque! Él me quiere**- lo defendía, el mentiroso de esta historia era Edward.

**-¡ja! ¡Bonita forma de querer!- **ironizó.

**-¡me ama!-**

**-¡claro! Tanto como tu amante ¿no? Acostúmbrate a algo chiquilla mentirosa**- le tomó el rostro con una mano de forma brusca-** en esta vida NADIE QUIERE A NADIE MÁS QUE A SI MISMO. Y tu papa es la prueba de ello, te regaló: ¡no te quiere!-**

**-¡mentira!** – Exclamó con ojos llorosos, no quería creer.

-¡**allá tú que quieras seguir en tu montaña de fantasías en la que me quieres envolver!-** la soltó repentinamente y ella tambaleó un poco, pero no se cayó- ¡**Niña tonta!-** exclamó antes de irse y ella se quedó estupefacta.

Edward estaba sumamente enojado, ¿hasta dónde llegaría ella con su mentira? Esto lo estaba desesperando, no tenía claro hasta donde llegaría con esta situación, sólo sabía que no le dejaría el camino fácil a Jacob, si ella había decidido casarse con él entonces que se hiciera responsable de sus actos.

Bella no podía creer hasta que nivel llegaba la locura de Edward, ahora hasta inventó que su papá la regaló ¿en qué cabeza cabe esa idea? Era imposible que su padre hubiese hecho eso, no tenía motivos, ella era una chica obediente, y si era por Jacob aún no sabía de él, o eso creía. Edward quería ponerla en contra de su familia y sabrá Dios con que intenciones.

Sea cual sea la situación algo estaba claro para Bella: tenía que salir de allí a como dé lugar. Tenía que inventar cualquier modo para escapar, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar. Tal vez si le seguía la corriente a Edward, idearía el modo perfecto para poder escaparse, si algo era cierto era que encerrada no lograría nada y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era la prueba de ello, en cambio afuera, viendo su rededor y como se portaba Edward en su ambiente, pensaría mejor en una salida.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo 20: Ama de Llaves**

Bella no podía creer lo que Edward le había dicho, su nivel de locura no tenía límites! ¿casados? ¿su padre la regalo? Sencillamente él se había inventado una historia en la que ella era parte pero al parecer no le informaron de su personaje.

Sin embargo, la actitud que tuvo él el día anterior, le dio a entender perfectamente que tal vez, y sólo si era mucho más astuta que su estado de paranoia, fingir seguirle el juego, ganarse su confianza, intentar saber en que se basaba todo este drama que se inventó, la llevaría a su libertad.

Así que puso en práctica su plan tomando en cuenta todas las posibles variables que existían en su situación y de todo lo que meditó el problema más grande con el que se encontró fue con que no sabía mentir, pero tenía que aprender, esto era su boleto a la libertad.

_"Dios ayúdame" era lo más que pedía, él nunca la abandonaría._

Se acostó a descansar un rato pero para cuando fue consciente de su realidad no sólo había amanecido sino que eran las 9 de la mañana. Decidió salir de cuarto para poner en marcha su plan, su primera sorpresa fue que no había guardaespaldas en la puerta, y lo tomó como un punto a su favor ya que significaba que Edward no desconfiaba tanto de ella como para tenerla vigilada tan de cerca. La segunda sorpresa fue lo inmensamente grande que era el lugar: tenía millones de habitaciones, nunca entendió por qué los ricos se empeñaban en tener casas tan enormes si esos cuartos iban a estar vacíos, si no los iban a usar.

Caminaba por esos pasillos, un poco perdida y con un temor a lo desconocido que tendría que quitar si deseaba que esto funcionara. Llegó hasta la cocina, no sabe como, y se encontró con una vista hermosa, en la que se perdió por unos segundos: el día estaba particularmente bello, y tenía un jardín majestuoso en el que pasaría horas y horas detallando y admirando cada una de las flores sin cansarse.

**-le puedo ayudar en algo-** interrumpieron sus pensamientos y ella giró dando un respingo por el susto.

**-yo.. perdón…-**

**-¿perdón por qué?**- preguntó extrañada, parecía asustada.

-**por… por…. ¿Puedo estar aquí?-**

**-es su casa, ¿Por qué no podría?-**

"ella también es parte de toda esta mentira" fue lo que pensó Bella, ya se estaba poniendo tan paranoica como creía que estaba Edward.

**-eeehhh, sí… tienes razón-** resolvió siguiéndole la corriente. – **¿tu eres?-**

**-¡cierto que Edward no nos ha presentado!-** recordó aludiendo a ese hecho la actitud de ella –**me llamo Rosalie, pero me puede decir Rose- **estiró su mano para estrecharla y Bella la tomó.

**-Mucho gusto, soy…-**

**-Bella**- completó la frase. –**disculpa es que quería conocerla desde hace mucho, ya Edward me había hablado de usted, desde que te conoce es otro hombre-** dijo feliz.

"claro, ¡enloqueció!" pensó Bella, no podía dejar de pensar en que parecía estar en una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento saldría alguien con un cuchillo para matarla.

-**si…**- admitió sin ánimo- **¿será que puedo cocinar aquí?**- preguntó ya que su estómago reclamaba por alimento.

**-¡Oh no, eso no lo puedo permitir! Ya te preparo algo-**

**-no es necesario, yo se cocinar-**

**-si Edward se entera que te dejé cocinar me despide!-** bromeó y comenzó a buscar que hacer- **siéntate ya hago algo rápido-**

Bella obedeció y se puso a analizarla, ¿cómo alguien que parecía tan dulce, tan buena, podía confabularse con el loco de Edward para algo tan atroz como secuestrar a alguien? Inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella comenzó a hablarle.

-**Disculpa que no haya nada listo, es que Edward se metió en el despacho a trabajar desde muy temprano, yo por lo general no desayuno, los trabajadores de aquí comen a las 7 en punto, y no sabía a que hora te despertabas así que preferí esperar a que te levantaras y así me das instrucciones-**

**-¿instrucciones?- **

**-¡Si! La señora de la casa tiene que decir como su ama de llaves tiene que hacer su trabajo- **dijo con esa suavidad de su voz que le caracterizaba.

-**¿ama de llaves? ¿Tu eres el ama de llaves?**- ella asintió –**ah, obvio… ¿y qué es eso?-** preguntó con curiosidad

-**quién esta a cargo de la casa, básicamente. Aunque si te quedas tal vez pierda mi empleo-** bromeó nuevamente.

**-¿Qué? No, jamás te quitaría tu trabajo, además no soy buena con las llaves-**

A pesar de que Bella no tenía muy claro el concepto de una "ama de llaves", Rosalie no se dio cuenta y le causó gracia este comentario, se dio cuenta que Bella no era de esas chicas como "Tanya" que perseguía a Edward por su dinero, sino que ella veía mas allá de lo material, y le encantó que él se hubiese encontrado una mujer que lo quisiera por como es, un gran hombre.

Le sirvió la comida y Bella se devoró todo sin pensarlos dos veces, moría de hambre. Rosalie lo notó pero no hizo comentario alguno, después comenzaron a hablar un poco sobre como era la vida de Bella, quien no dio muchos detalles, solo que vivía con su padre porque su madre estaba muerta, en el pueblo donde Edward tenía la hacienda, y que no había terminado la secundaria porque su padre no le veía importancia a los estudios, lo cual alarmó a Rose aunque comprendió que existiese ese tipo de gente.

**-sabes que fue una casualidad que conocieras a Edward?**- dijo Rosalie en un momento de silencio.

**-¿si?, ¿por qué?-**

**-porque él no quería ir a la hacienda, le trae malos recuerdos, yo le insistí y al final resolvió ir para venderla, pero te conoció y prefirió esperar un poco más de tiempo antes de tomar esa decisión, o eso fue lo que me dijo-**

-**¿Por qué malos recuerdos? ¿Qué pasó allí?**- preguntó curiosa, se sentía toda una detective cazando cualquier dato para ver si lograba comprender algo.

-**¿no te contó? Lo que pasa es que…-**

**-¡Rose de mi vida!** – canturreó una voz que le heló hasta los huesos a Bella -¡**Al fin te encuentro!**- exclamó con alegría - **llevó rato llamándote porque**…- se quedó callado en cuanto vio a- **Bella…**-

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 21: Desayuno

-**Edward…**- susurró ella, no podía disimular el pánico de sus ojos. Se paró de su silla y esperó unos segundos hasta ser capaz de sostenerse por sus propios pies.

-**¡me tuve que auto-presentar!**- se quejó Rosalie –**¡mal educado! ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando conocerla?**-

-** yo no quise salir** - decía Bella aún sin poder dar un paso, él la paralizó.

**-¿estabas comiendo?-** preguntó Edward al ver un plato vacío en el lugar donde ella estaba. Por motivos evidentes comenzó a pensar que Bella era anoréxica, desde su rapto comía poco y nada, y se imaginó que otro motivo de discusión entre ellos seguiría siendo la alimentación.

-**¿comiendo? ¡Se devoró el desayuno! Aquí hay más pero vas a tener que esperar que te haga algo porque ella tiene prioridad-**

**-no te preocupes Rosalie, yo no…-**

**-Rose-** interrumpió él-** le gusta que le digan Rose-**

**- me voy a mi cuarto** – anunció y cuando se quiso ir Edward se interpuso en su camino –** te juro que no quise salir, lo que pasa es que no había nadie, y… no me iba a escapar sólo tenía hambre y la casa es grande, no conozco…**- estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos le temblaban y no podía controlarlo, no lograba formar una frase coherente que la ayudara a darle a entender que no iba a huir, tampoco lo miraba a los ojos, y él la observaba atento.

-**Tranquila Bella, sólo estabas comiendo, ni que hubieses cometido un crimen.-**

**-no…. No… lo sé, me voy-**

**-espera**- la retuvo de nuevo.

**-¿me perdí de algo?- **preguntó Rose, algo no parecía normal.

-**lo siento, perdóname**- quiso irse de nuevo, y al parecer esto descolocó un poco a Edward porque en tono autoritario le dijo.

-**¡Tú te quedas!**- y miró a Rose – **y tú ¿qué huele así?-**

**-¡EL DESAYUNO!-** exclamó y corrió a salvar la comida de ser calcinada.

A Rose le extrañó que Edward hablara así, por lo general no era un hombre dominante, sino más bien, tranquilo, reflexivo, complaciente; por tal motivo muchas veces la gente lo manipulaba y en cuanto él se daba cuenta, su nivel de ira y venganza no tenía límites. Pero Bella no le pareció de ese tipo de chicas.

-**Perdóname Edward**- dijo Bella una vez Rose se alejó.

-** esta también es tu casa-**

**-porque estamos casados, ¿no?**- quiso saber intentando organizar en su mente las situación que creía Edward que era real.

**-¿me lo estás preguntando?**- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-**¡Desayuno salvado!**- intervino Rose milagrosamente de una respuesta a la que Bella no sabía que decir, ella no se había casado con él, sin embargo él juraba que si –**¡A comer!-**

**-yo no tengo hambre**- dijo Bella intentando salir de allí.

-**Bueno pero siéntate a acompañar a tu marido nena**- propuso Rose inocente del tipo de relación entre ellos.

"¡dios ¿que es esto?!" se preguntó Bella, ahora resulta que Rose creía que ella y Edward eran esposos, ¿será que se habrá inventado este cuento y engañó a todo el mundo con que estaba casado con ella? ¿sabrá Rose que Edward es un loco mitómano? Decidió hacer lo que le dijo Rosalie, tal vez le serviría para su plan.

-**Rose es la mejor cocinera que he conocido**- comentó Edward mientras comía, por alguna razón ésta declaración incomodó a Bella, ella también cocinaba bien.

-**¡Gracias! Aunque no le hagas mucho caso, ¿eh? Si te animas algún día le puedes cocinar: ¡él se comería hasta una piedra con sal! El truco está en que se la hagan con amor**- dijo Rose y Bella observaba la situación sin opinar, sólo asentía o sonreía mientras veía la buena relación entre Rosalie y Edward, se notaba a leguas el cariño que se tenían. -**eres un poco callada, ¿no?**- expuso Rosalie después de notar que la conversa era entre Edward y ella.

-**para nada**- respondió Edward antes que Bella hablara –**mejor aprovecha este momento que no sabes cuando se repita**.- bromeó sonriendo.

-** ¡no seas cruel!**- intervino Bella por primera vez.

-**es verdad Edward no seas cruel que después me cohíbes a la nena-**

**-sólo digo lo que sé y tú misma lo admitiste cuando nos conocimos**- tomó un poco de jugo y la miraba con esos ojos abrazadores que por alguna razón le daban un calor, una tranquilidad especial.

-**bueno pero deja que ella juzgue por sus propios ojos.-** se defendió Bella

**-es cierto Edward, pero por ahora estos ojos tienen que inspeccionar la casa, porque sino el jefe me despide-**

**-cualquiera cree que me voy a deshacer de ti, ¡eso nunca!-**

**-más te Rose, o si no ¡Correctivo!**- ambos rieron recordando que la madre de Rose siempre decía eso para llamar la atención de ellos cuando eran unos nenes, Bella evidentemente no entendió la situación y solo se limitó a sonreír. Rose alborotó el cabello de Edward y él intentó hacerle cosquillas pero ella salió corriendo antes de que siquiera la tocara.

**-¡Para la próxima no te escapas!-** gritó acomodando su cabello y metiendo su vista en lo que le quedaba de comida.

-**es muy buena onda Rose**- dijo Bella, por alguna razón quería hablar con él, ¿llamar su atención? Edward sólo asintió metiendo pan con mermelada en su boca –**¿se conocen desde hace mucho?-**

**-desde niños-** respondió tal vez un poco distraído.

**-mmm… y… o sea ¿siempre se la han llevado tan bien?**- su repentino interés en su relación con Rosalie llamó al fin su atención.

**-si… Ella me conoce como nadie**- comenzó a tomarse su jugo para terminarlo.

-**Claro! ¿por qué se conocen desde siempre, ¿no?**- él asintió intentando interpretar la expresión de sus ojos –**es muy bonita**- reconoció Bella y levantó la ceja derecha de esa forma particular, desviando su mirada a sus manos que jugaban entre sí – **¿nunca han tenido… es decir no han sido… bueno no se han relacionado entre si?-** él frunció el ceño por no estar muy seguro a qué se refería- **o sea, ¿que si fueron algo mas?-**

-**¿Novios?**- ella asintió –**No**- negó y la expresión de la cara de Bella se relajó –**aunque si hubiese sido así, a ti ¿qué?-**

**-¿Qué de qué?- **

**-¿Qué importa si hubiésemos sido algo?-**

**-nada, solo preguntaba-**

**-pero debe ser por algún motivo-**

**-curiosidad-** resolvió rápidamente.

-**¡ah! Yo pensé que era por….-**

**-¿celos?- completó la frase antes de que él la terminara casi sin darse cuenta. **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXII: ****_iluso_**

Se hizo un silencio de segundos que fue eterno para ellos dos, donde se miraban fijamente a los ojos buscando una verdad que ambos sabían pero que ninguno creía.

**-no**- irrumpió el silencio Edward -** no soy tan iluso como para creer eso**- mintió, no solo era un iluso, sino un idiota, ¿cómo iba a pensar que ella estaba celosa, y de Rose? Ni Tanya con lo perseguida que era creyó eso alguna vez.

Ella bajó su mirada "¡no estaba celosa! Nunca en su vida había estado celosa de algo, ¿cómo iba a estar celosa de Edward? ¡¿Es más como iba a saber lo que eran los celos si jamás los había sentido!? Era tonto, era, era…. Él era su esposo y ella tenía que saber las relaciones que había tenido, sí esa es la explicación."

"¡oh Por Dios! Ya me estoy creyendo toda esta locura, esto no esta nada bien, este plan no esta funcionando" ¿cómo no iba a saber ella con quién se casaba? Empezando por que su sueño era hacerlo con Jacob.

-**Rose no sabe exactamente lo que nos pasó, si es lo que te preocupa**- comentó Edward al verla tan distraída, inconsciente de la batalla constante que tenía Bella consigo misma cada vez que él estaba cerca. **–sólo sabe que nos casamos**- ella sólo asintió para seguirle el juego –**y estoy muy feliz de que hayas comido sin que yo te obligara** – dijo sonriendo y Bella se sintió como una niña cuando su padre se alegra de que hizo las cosas bien **- si necesitas algo me puedes decir a mi o a Rose y ya sabes que tienes ropa en el closet- **

**-¿A dónde vas?- **preguntó cuando lo vio levantarse.

-**a trabajar, es aquí en el despacho, así que no pienses en escaparte porque estoy cerca-** advirtió.

**-no pensaba en escaparme-** susurró Bella "al menos no hoy" pensó a la vez.

-**si, claro**- ironizó Edward y se fue de allí.

A Edward cada vez se le complicaban más las cosas con Bella, tenerla secuestrada era su deseo, su impulso, pero sabía que era un error. Estar cerca de ella era la locura, sólo pensaba en abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo como Newton a su presa y llenar de besos cada parte de su piel, y hacerle el amor hasta que la marca de Jacob Black se borrara de sus labios, que las caricias que le hizo alguna vez se disiparan de su piel, y que su nombre se borrara de su mente.

Esa falsa inocencia lo enloquecía, en todos los sentidos, para bien y para mal; y no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino la mentira, el engaño, la estafa… si le hubiese pedido dinero se lo habría dado con los ojos cerrados, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo… pero porque tuvo que hacerle creer que estaba interesado sentimentalmente en él si en su corazón estaba… otro.

Se sentó en su escritorio incomodo entre tantos sentimientos encontrados y sacó el documento de matrimonio que tenía bajo seguridad y ya había visto tantas veces buscando algo que solucionara este problema sin que él tuviese que perder la mitad de sus bienes.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**: decía en una esquina con su firma… **Isabella Marie Swan:** decía en la otra esquina con la firma de ella. Lo contempló unos minutos y en ese momento juró dejarla libre si tan sólo habría aceptado lo que le dijo Jas de firmar antes una Separación de Bienes… si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso anularía su matrimonio inmediatamente, no le hacía gracia tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No sabía cuanto más se resistiría a su rechazo, a su falta de memoria fingida.

Lo guardó de nuevo y decidió concentrarse en las nuevas propuestas de proyectos, pero con Bella en su mente todo el tiempo, ella lo inspiraba y lo distraía, lo tentaba y lo repelía, lo enojaba y lo seducía: todo al mismo tiempo. Creyó en ella en el pasado, y quiso demostrarle su confianza no haciendo división de bienes, por lo visto la confianza era el mayor problema de su vida.

Confió en Bella y lo estafó y le fue infiel, confió en el padre de ella y le mintió, confió en su familia alguna vez cuando era tan solo un niño y lo expulsaron del hogar sin siquiera haber hecho alguna travesura. Confió en su amo y lo maltrató hasta el cansancio. Ya basta de confianzas, ya basta de ilusiones, su mundo se cerraba entorno a Newton, Jas y Rose, y no había espacio para nadie más. Maldita sea la hora en que Isabella se apareció en su vida para ponerla de cabeza, solo en su mundo frívolo y predecible era feliz.

Por otro lado, Bella decidió regresarse a su habitación y encerrarse allí, esta parte de su plan no estaba saliendo como ella quería, se suponía que tenía que averiguar como salir, ganarse la confianza de Edward y lo que consiguió fue conseguirse con una chica maravillosa que trabaja para él pero que no parecen amigos exactamente.

Pero ¿Qué tenia ella que importarle eso? Si él tenía otra mejor, así lo entretenía mientras ella pensaba en su escape. Sin embargo, por alguna razón le incomodaba, le molestaba el solo pensar que ellos estaban juntos en este momento, hablando de tantas cosas en las que por lo visto Bella no figuraba, "¿De que podrían hablar Edward y ella? Sus mundos eran completamente distintos, tal vez si lo conociera un poco mejor podría…

¡No, no, no, no! ¡Escape! ¡E-S-C-A-P-E!, se lo repetía para recordarlo, para centrar su mente en ello, olvidarse de este teatro que ella se tomaba en serio con cada minuto que pasaba. Esto no estaba para nada bien, y para más casi se descubre apenas él la vio allí, en la cocina sin siquiera sospechar nada y los nervios invadieron su ser, no sabía mentir. Definitivamente ella no servía para esto.

A la hora del almuerzo Rose subió para avisarle que comiera, pero ella se negó a salir diciendo que no tenía hambre, parecía temerosa, cabizbaja, y pensó que tal vez era por el encierro que tenía, la falta de costumbre a este tipo de ambiente, sabía que no era fácil estar con un hombre tan temperamental como Edward, era un sol, el mejor de los amigos que pudo darle la vida, pero de la nada se transformaba en una tempestiva tormenta de emociones por las ataduras que aun tenía de su pasado.

**-Edward, el almuerzo está listo-** aviso Rose después de entrar a su oficina sin tocar, como hacía de costumbre, él tenía la mirada fija en la computadora.

**-Gracias, sírvelo y avísale a Bella que baje a comer-**

**-Ya le avise y dijo que no tenía hambre- **lo dijo con naturalidad pero Edward sabía más o menos por donde partía el problema, inspiró profundamente y su mirada transparente como agua clara que mostraba todos sus sentimientos, su enojo fue evidente.

-**yo tampoco quiero comer**- anunció queriendo controlar su ira, Rose no tenía la culpa.

**-Edward, como decía mi mamá, en problemas de pareja el tercero sobra, pero en este caso no puedo evitar preguntar: ¿Tu y Bella están bien?-** él subió la mirada pensando la respuesta ideal **– es decir, no tendrán algún problema, porque todos los recién casados los tienen y eso es normal-**

**-con la comida si-** se limitó a decir con la mirada en el infinito –**nunca quiere comer, no sale de su habitación y….-**

**-¿y?-**

**- a veces temo que muera de hambre- **resolvió rápidamente, si Rose se enteraba que Bella estaba secuestrada mínimo lo mataría y después la ayudaría a escapar.

-**ah, pensé que las cosas eran peores: sube a comer con ella entonces.-**

**-¿Cómo así?-**

**-¡claro! Tal vez se sienta inhibida porque este no es su modo de vida, si subes a comer con ella tal vez se le abra el apetito y coma contigo, es más te serviré doble ración ya te traigo la bandeja.- salió sin siquiera darle tiempo a aceptar o rechazar su idea. **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXIII: ****_no, no, no._**

Tan pronto Rosalie regresó con la bandeja, subió a la habitación y después de rogar al Dios de los secuestradores que por favor ella no quisiera escapar tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar que le permitiera el paso. Ella estaba sentada en la cama y apenas lo vio con la bandeja lo miró con desconfianza, tomó una almohada y la abrazó como si ésta la pudiera defender de algo.

**-No te creas que esto es para ti.-** dijo con naturalidad mientras cerraba la puerta con los pies y daba la vuelta a la cama para sentarse del otro lado.

**-no, no pensé eso**- respondió extrañada, de hecho si lo había creído, es más pensó que la obligaría a comer.- **¿para quién es?-** quiso saber sin soportar la curiosidad.

-**para mi.-**

**-¿para ti?-** frunció el ceño.

**-aja, ¿Será que puedo comer aquí?-** preguntó antes de sentarse en la cama.

**-es tu casa-** se encogió de hombros.

**-tuya también**.- ella bajó la mirada, ¿tan malo era que un hombre como Edward asegurara estar casado con ella?

¡por supuesto que es malo! Se respondió a si misma entre pensamientos: Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Repetía sin cesar, no podía olvidarse de él.

Edward instintivamente necesitaba acercarse, por algunas razones sentía culpa y una sensación irrefrenable porque ella le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, colocando la bandeja al frente y él siguió sacándole conversación.

**-¿como te sientes?-**

**-prisionera**- respondió casi sin pensar.

**-si no intentaras escaparte todo el tiempo no tendría que ponerte guardaespaldas**-

"si tu no me hubieses secuestrado tampoco los tuviera" Pensó, pero si quería que su plan funcionara no podía darse el lujo de expresar ese tipo de comentarios que terminarían en una pelea segura.

**-¿Por qué no comiste con Rosalie?**- quiso cambiar de tema a algo que le interesaba más de lo que se atreviera a admitir.

**-preferí comer con mi esposa-**

**-Será en mi cara porque yo no estoy comiendo.-**

**-porque no quieres, sé que Rose te avisó del almuerzo**- a Bella se le desviaron los ojos a la comida de Edward y se le quedaron trabados allí, apenas escuchando lo que él le dijo. Este se percató del acto y algo en su interior le susurró que eso, el no comer, parecía la forma que tenía Bella de llamar su atención… tal vez si…

No, no, no, No quería ilusionarse con ella, no podía dar rienda suelta a su deseo irrefrenable de que Bella sintiera lo mismo que él y ahora cualquier cosa que ella hacía la asociaba de inmediato con sentimientos ocultos que no existían, estaba volviéndose loco.

-**por lo visto te tienen al tanto con todo lo que pasa en esta casa-** su tono de voz parecía más de decepción que de reclamo, en realidad ella había pensado que tal vez podría escapar sin mentirle.

**-así es, nadie respira o pestañea sin que yo lo sepa**- expresó con orgullo y metió un bocado de alimento en su boca.

**-un poco obsesivo de tu parte, ¿no?-**

**-no lo creo, es solo que me gusta tener todo bajo control-**

**-¿hasta lo que como?-** si ella hubiese sabido que él iba a poner una cara de impacto indescriptible y dejar un bocado a medio camino con la boca abierta, no habría dicho eso – **disculpa, no quise molestarte**- tomó la almohada y la abrazó con más fuerza, pero era en realidad una barrera que interponía entre ellos dos, temía que la agrediera.

-**¿no te gusta la comida que te han servido?**- preguntó incrédulo. Tal vez era por eso que se negaba a alimentarse.

-**olvida lo que dije**- respondió temerosa.

-**¿o es que no te gusta lo que te han servido hasta ahora?**- su tono de voz cambió a preocupación ignorando que Bella habló.

-**no, no es eso-**

**-demuéstralo**- anunció estirando su mano con un tenedor con comida.

**-yo…-**

**-come**- no fue una orden, fue una sugerencia –**vamos, no te hará daño **– le sonrió y poco a poco ella se tranquilizaba, esa sonrisa era un peligro para su voluntad.

Él lo acercó a su boca y Bella la abrió y lo tomó, el sabor era especialmente suculento, de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca, y cerró los ojos mientras se deleitaba masticando semejante bocado.

-**esta delicioso**- dijo mientras tragaba – **Rose cocina exquisito**- él le ofreció jugo y ella lo tomó.

-**lo sé, todo a ella le sabe bien, es más la próxima vez que vayamos a la hacienda me la llevo de cocinera**- a pesar de que no había doble sentido en su comentario, a Bella le dio una punzada de incomodidad que disimuló tomándose todo el jugo –**por un minuto me asusté y pensé que no habías comido porque no te gustaba la comida-**

**-no, no es por eso-**

**-¿entonces?**- quiso saber ofreciéndole más alimento que ella tomaba casi inconscientemente.

**-¿entonces qué?- **comía otro poco.

-**¿por qué no te gusta comer?**- le daba otro bocado y comía él también.

-**¡claro que me gusta comer!**-

-**¿y por qué no querías comer hoy?**-

-**yo… este… lo que pasa es que…**- no sabía que inventar, definitivamente la mentira no era lo suyo.

-**¿no tenías hambre?**- ella negó con la cabeza sólo para que no siguiera preguntando –**pues te informo algo**- ella lo miró atenta y tragó lo que tenía en la boca –**nos hemos comido toda la comida-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿¡tan rápido!?-** dijo sorprendida y se sonrojó.

**-al parecer teníamos mucha hambre-**

**-¡ay, lo siento! Me comí toda tu comida-**

**-en realidad era de los dos, pero no importa. Aún falta el postre- **tomó una gran porción de torta con bastante crema.

**-oh, no podría. Es tuyo**- se sentía avergonzada.

-**estamos hablando de un pedazo de torta, además no soy de comer mucho dulce, aunque lo haré si tú también comes-**

**-no… no quiero-** dijo titubeante, definitivamente su tiempo a solas lo aprovecharía aprendiendo a mentir, hasta ahora ni siquiera esa tontería la podía disimular.

**-¿segura?**- preguntó con una media sonrisa divertida y antes de que ella respondiera le mancho la nariz con crema.

-**¡Edward!- **exclamó riéndose – **en caso de que quiera, no creo que me lo deba comer con la nariz-** tomó un poco más y se lo pasó por la boca -**¡Edward!-** se rio de nuevo y se limpió la cara como pudo** –mejor dámela-**

Se la quitó y tomó un poco y le manchó la mejilla, justo en el lunar que le pareció tan sexi desde el primer día en que lo vio cuando pagó sus flores. Él se quitó la crema y se la iba a regresar a ella pero interpuso su mano y le cayó en el cabello.

-**¡no! ¡Mi cabello, no!**- dijo riéndose intentando sonar amenazante pero Edward lo que hacía era reírse.

**-Déjame ayudarte**- anunció para quitarle la crema pero ella tomó un poco más y le llenó su cabello también -** ¡traición!-**

**-una por una no es trampa, ¿sabes lo que cuesta cuidar el cabello de una chica?-**

Edward quiso mancharla pero ella tomó su mano y cayó la crema en la cama, entonces viendo que ella tenía en la otra mano el pedazo de torta se la aguantó para que no le siguiera manchando. Ella se reía y al igual que él, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no sabe en qué momento Edward no resistió más y la besó.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXIV: ****_sin pensar_**

Saboreaba impúdicamente con sus labios la boca de ella, y Bella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en resistirse, eso hasta cierto punto su cuerpo lo tomaba como algo familiar, como un deseo cumplido, como si desde que el momento en que lo viera solo esperara que un beso suyo calmara su ansiedad.

Ella soltó la mano con la que lo tenía agarrado y hundió los dedos en el espesor de su cabello algo largo y que le daba un gran atractivo masculino. Los besos se hacían más profundos, ya Bella no parecía la tímida chica de pueblo a quién él le robó un beso en la reja de su casa, ni la dubitativa que beso en el bosque, ni mucho menos la asustadiza que besó después de que se perdió en la ciudad, ahora era una chica que le correspondía por completo.

Bella no sabía que le pasaba, tampoco quería pensar en ello, solo quería disfrutar de lo bien que se sentía en los labios de ese hombre. Edward se abrió paso dentro de su boca con su lengua, y ella comenzó a juguetear de igual modo con él. Esta fue la señal para que Edward soltara la muñeca de la mano de Bella, le quitara el plato que tenía en la mano y lo pusiera a un lado, y quitara también la almohada que ella había interpuesto entre ellos.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre ella, posándola sobre la cama. Bella no tenía miedo, no sabía lo que sentía, era algo inexplicable, una sensación, una necesidad, un deseo de algo que no tenía claro de que se trataba, y cada beso calmaba y aumentaba a la vez esas sensaciones. Las manos de ella acariciaban por encima de su camisa manga larga de botones, todo lo que abarcaba su ancha espalda, creando esa frustración en ambos de no disfrutar a plenitud porque la tela se interponía.

Él bajó sus manos y acarició sus piernas desde sus tobillos, hasta sus glúteos donde metió las manos por debajo de su short, cada vez que Edward apretaba sus manos, ella se arqueaba hacía él pidiendo "más" con su cuerpo. Era casi inconsciente que lo hacía, tan inconsciente como cuando él subió sus manos y por encima de su camisa acarició sus senos protegidos por el sostén.

Dejó su boca y comenzó a bajar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello, donde se detuvo para lamerle sin pudor, morderle sensualmente y respirar con agitación dándole escalofríos que le recorrió desde el cabello hasta los pies. Ella emitía suaves gemidos que acallaba intencionalmente por vergüenza, y sólo cuando él metió las manos debajo de su camisa y se la quitó, fue consciente de que estaban haciendo algo pecaminoso.

Mostrarse en brasier a un hombre era algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera con su padre o con algún doctor, y ver a Edward a horcajadas sobre ella, con esos ojos vidriosos, verdes brillantes de deseo, que la miraban sin pudor, su respiración jadeante, mientras él se quitaba la camisa por encima de su cabeza, era demasiado.

Quiso decir algo, pero antes de siquiera hablar bajó y atrapó sus labios nuevamente con más pasión que antes, tanta que ni siquiera notó que Bella había disminuido la intensidad del momento, aunque le tomó a ella un segundo, o tal vez menos olvidarse de lo que le iba a decir, su mente estaba en blanco, él se la ponía en blanco, no sabía que hacía, sólo tenía esa necesidad de acariciarle la espalda desnuda, con esos músculos aparentemente bien trabajados que traspiraban sensualmente.

En un ataque de lo que ella llamó cordura que para Edward era una locura, lo separó repentinamente para verlo a los ojos, para ver si recobraba la consciencia, para ver lo lograba recordar lo que tenía que decirle. No se reconocía a si misma, ni tampoco a su cuerpo que respondía tan bien a lo que su mente no le parecía correcto.

**-esto no está bien**- dijo Bella jadeante. Él sonrió y ella se sintió tan tonta, no sabía por qué.

-**se te regó la crema por toda la cara**- comentó jadeante también, sin separar demasiado su cuerpo del de ella.

Ahora que veía con más claridad las cosas, el grande, musculoso y varonil cuerpo de él estaba descansando sobre ella, y por razones que no admitiría hasta calmar sus ansias no quería que se moviera de allí.

-**a ti también** – le sonrió – **¿nos limpiamos?-** preguntó inocente del doble sentido con que se pudiesen interpretar sus palabras y con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los besos que él dejaba en su cara.

-**eso hago-**

**-me… me…- **aclaró su garganta-** me refiero a una servilleta, agua, u otra cosa que no sea…**- él dejó un corto beso es sus labios –**esto**- terminó de decir y él comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

-**¿te parece?**- jugaba con su debilidad mientras besaba sus pechos.

-**me… me parece**- dijo casi sin voluntad.

-**pero hay otras técnicas más… deseables**- le dijo subiendo de nuevo y lamiendo y besando el otro lado de su cara – **y se llega al mismo efecto**-

Dicho esto la miró a los ojos mientras descubrió uno de sus pechos y lo tomó con su mano, ella quiso hablar pero él de inmediato la besó, se sentía tan tonta, tan vulnerable y a la vez tan deseada. Cuando acarició su pezón con los dedos ella le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y él sonrió.

-**eso es, déjate llevar**- susurró y la besó mientras ella arqueaba su cuerpo respondiendo a sus caricias.

Era tan inocente, tan apetecible, tan mujer, respondía a cada contacto de sus pieles con tanta transparencia como el deseo, la pasión, la sensualidad que le emanaba por los poros. No era agresiva, ni experta, ni mucho menos iba a búsqueda de un placer al que quería llegar forzosamente, solo correspondía paso a paso según se iban dando las cosas, no pedía más de lo que se le daba, y se entregaba sin inhibición. Parecía tan suya, la sentía así.

-**Hola Bella, si Edward está contigo avísale que aquí está Jas desesperado por verlo**.- Sonó el intercomunicador del cuarto que Edward ignoró pero fue la vuelta a la realidad de Bella.

-**mmm… ¿escuchaste**?- preguntó ella sobre sus labios y él gruñó en sentido de rechazo.

-**no te desconcentres**- la besó más profundamente y apretó con un poco más de fuerza su seno, y ella sonrió por la aparente frustración que expresaba este chico.

-¡**con cuidado!** - exclamó en juego pero él se detuvo en seguida despegándose de su cuerpo.

-**Perdóname, ¿te hice daño?**-

**-no-** negó riéndose.

**-¿segura? Porque escuché que…-**

**-¡Edward! No me importa si estás con Bella comiendo, jugando, hablando o creando hijos, te quiero acá abajo en cinco minutos o subo a buscarte, ¡he dicho!-** dijo la voz de Jas por el intercomunicador.

**-¡Jas! ¡Pero cual es tu apuro**!- se escuchó que lo regaño Rose.- **¡además dejaste esto encendido!-**

**-él me saca del sexo seguro que iba a tener con la modelo más cotizada del país y yo ¿tengo que esperar que termine de copular? Yo no lo mandé a llamarme con tanta urgencia, es que cuando lo…- **

Se dejó de escuchar seguramente porque Rose cortó la comunicación.

**-te tienes que ir-** dijo ella dulcemente pasando las manos por encima de cuello y dejando un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-**escuché que te quejaste-** terminó la frase que dejó en el aire.

-**era en broma-** dejó otro beso en su nariz.

**-pero…-**

**-es increíble como cambias de ánimo con tanta velocidad. Hace un segundo juraba que nada te detendría y de repente estas preguntándome como tanta preocupación algo tonto.-**

**-es que… no quiero hacerte daño-** confesó mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla, había sinceridad en su voz, en su cara. Entonces ¿Por qué la secuestró? ¿Por qué inventó esas cosas de su padre? ¿Por qué inventa que son esposos? Y ¿por qué no la deja libre?.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XV:** **_"no tengo sentimientos por Isabella, sólo deseo sexual, solo quiero venganza"_**

Suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada, esa frase fue el regreso a la realidad, Bella tomó su camisa que estaba cerca y se tapó con la poca dignidad que sentía que le quedaba, ahora si se acordaba de todo lo que hace minutos se había olvidado, su amor es Jacob y su enemigo es Edward.

Cada vez que tenía un encuentro con éste hombre le era un poco más infiel a Jacob, bueno dentro de su moral y buenas costumbres, porque a ciencia cierta prácticamente ellos no eran nada. Sintió repentinamente enojo por la ironía comparativa de las situaciones: mientras Edward la secuestraba por un casamiento inexistente, la besaba sin miramientos, le sugería con sus actos que solo hacen los que se aman y que además la tentaban como mujer; ella tenía que perseguir a Jacob para que le prestara algo de atención, como mucho miradas furtivas y encuentros clandestinos cuya esperanza moría al día siguiente cuando se veían de nuevo.

Si él no la obligara tal vez le diera una oportunidad, al menos Edward mostraba un interés que tenía que rogar todas las noches en sus oraciones para que Jacob se lo diera. Pero no, todo esto era una distorsión de la realidad, Edward era el malo y claro, como ese loco psicópata la quería forzar entonces psicológicamente armaba todo para que ella creyera lo contrario. No, de verdad se estaba volviendo loca, tenía que confiar en lo que sentía por Jacob.

**-mejor no entremos en detalles, ¿no?-** sugirió Edward apartándose de ella.

**-mejor-** aceptó Bella sin mirarlo a los ojos, se acomodó su brasier, se puso la camisa y se metió en el cuarto de baño hasta que ya no escuchó a Edward en la habitación, sólo entonces comenzó a llorar.

Esta situación superaba a Edward, definitivamente, no podía tenerla en la misma habitación, porque en seguida su deseo se despertaba con ganas de hacerle el amor hasta perder la consciencia. Pero por otro lado se estaban empeorando las cosas en relación con sus sentimientos, "no tengo sentimientos por Isabella, sólo deseo sexual, solo quiero venganza" se repitió a sí mismo.

Ella no podía importarle tanto, no debía, pero a veces se mostraba tan condescendiente, tan linda, si sólo se animara a explicar con su propia voz lo que pasó él la perdonaría y empezaría desde cero como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. "no tengo sentimientos por Isabella, sólo deseo, solo quiero venganza" se repitió de nuevo, esto se le escapaba de las manos.

Habló con Jas, después de una larga discusión sobre las interrupciones, de cómo se podría resolver de mejor manera la disolución de su matrimonio con Isabella, pero lo mejor que pudo conseguirle era lo que ya sabía, repartición iguales de bienes, a menos que ella renunciara a su parte.

En conclusión, su tranquilidad dependía de darle la mitad de sus empresas, acciones, hasta la hacienda y su fortuna a una oportunista. Lo que Jas no sabía era que aún no se había consumado el matrimonio, para una mente tan actualizada como la de él no había cabida para la posibilidad de que alguien se casara habiéndose dado sólo un beso, y menos su amigo que las mujeres se metían en su cama incluso antes de hablarle.

Con el pasar de los días, todo estaba aparentemente normal, Isabella comía como si nada, hablaban de la inmortalidad del cangrejo (por decir algo) y Edward se ocupaba de su trabajo sin mayores contratiempos. No había acercamiento de pareja entre ellos, y para él era mejor así, porque la iba a terminar violando, y a su vez eso le daba a Bella paz.

Hubieron dos ocasiones en las que Newtonle informó a Edward el intento de Jacob por ingresar a la hacienda de diversas formas, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado, dándole a él cierta paz, pero a la vez incomodidad, seguramente cuando Bella se quedaba a solas pensaba netamente en su querido amante.

Ya había pasado un mes y ella no dejó de pensar un solo segundo en Edward, tal vez lo había juzgado demasiado pronto y no era ese príncipe apasionado de las novelas que leía antes de que él la secuestrara. Desde su último encuentro apenas la veía, y ella intentaba sacar esas ideas de su mente recordando a Jacob pero de algún modo encontraba motivos para seguir pensando en Edward.

Un día al caer la tarde, Rosalie estaba en el jardín regando las flores cuando Edward la sorprendió.

**-una flor para otra flor**- anunció regalándole una rosa que extrajo de su propio jardín.

**-¡Edward! Si llegaste a arruinar la hermosa figura que hice con las rosas te mato**- dijo intentando sonar enojada pero él se sentó en la grama mirando al infinito**- ¿te cansaste de trabajar? –**

**-algo así-**

**-¡no haz hecho otra cosa el último mes que no sea trabajar: día, tarde, noche, y hasta de madrugada!-** él se rio, no tuvo una madre que lo quisiera pero Rose se comportaba como tal.- **hasta tienes descuidada a Bella-** su sonrisa se redujo a una mueca y comenzó a jugar con la grama **– ¿problemas con tu matrimonio?-**

**-algo así-**

**- algo así, algo así-** se mofó de él- **¡no sales del despacho para otra cosa que no sea comer! No la invitas a salir, ni al cine, ni a cenar, ni siquiera la visitas aunque sea una vez por día para ver si se suicido por casarse con el hombre mas aburrido del mundo-**

**-¡Gracias! Pero te recuerdo que tu amigo soy yo, ¿eh?-** ironizó.

**-por eso te lo digo Edward, una mujer necesita atenciones-**

**-un hombre también**- se defendió.

**-¡claro! Y tu no le das la oportunidad de dártelas-**

**-¡mentira!-**

**-¿te las enumero?-** lo retó.

**-dime solo una que sea válida y te la acepto-**

**-ayer, bajó a comer y tú no llegaste-**

**-tenía problemas con la bolsa de valores en Suiza, un minuto la dejaba descuidada y perdía más de la mitad de mis negocios en el exterior-.**

**-la semana pasada, se vistió hermosa y tu no te fijaste-**

**-venía Jas a presentar a su nueva novia que es modelo, es obvio que lo hizo para no sentirse opacada-**

**-el postre que te comiste al mediodía lo hizo ella especialmente para ti-** mintió para ver si lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

**-ni me lo comí, no tenía ganas-**

**-¡aaasshhh! ¡Eres un cabeza dura Edward!-**

**-algo así-**

**-¿Si no la quieres para que la tienes aquí?-**

**-yo no he dicho que no la quiero-**

**-¡pero es lo que demuestras, caray! Te la pasas queriendo darle celos conmigo, alabando mi comida, mi cabello, mi forma de ser, cuando es por ella por quien te mueres, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?-**

**-yo…-**

**-al principio pensé que era un truco para que ella estuviese más atenta contigo pero cuando intentó dos veces acercarse a tu despacho la botaste de un grito-**

**-no… no sabía que era ella-**

**-¡Mientes!-**

**-Rose, no quiero seguir discutiendo-**

**-¡tienes razón, mejor me voy, a prestarle a TÚ mujer la atención que tu le niegas!-**

**-si te das un paso más no respondo de mis actos.- amenazó Edward.**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXVI: ****_maestra de la seducción._**

**-¿qué?-** preguntó Rose y se giró para verlo de pie, sosteniendo la manguera como si fuese un arma muy poderosa.**-no te atrevas-** advirtió -**primero estoy enojada y segundo me planché el cabello esta mañana-**

**-muévete y verás como tu trabajo se verá desecho-** amenazó juguetón y acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-**no estoy para juegos**- sabía que Edward era perfectamente capaz, y temió por su cabello.

**-no estoy jugando**- y cuando se acercó lo suficiente Rosalie tomó la manguera, Edward quiso abrir la llave para que saliera el agua pero ella la dobló de tal modo no lo hizo, en movimientos juguetones y ágiles se cayó la manguera y ellos comenzaron a forcejear como dos niños en el suelo, daban vueltas en círculos mientras Rosalie insultaba a Edward por hacerla pasar por eso.

Bella al escuchar los gritos bajó enseguida pero se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina al ver que era porque se estaban jugando, hacía mas de un mes que no veía ni a su padre ni a Jacob, tampoco sabía nada de ellos y se preguntaba porque no habrían venido a buscarla, por más que fuese no era tan difícil encontrarla, o al menos comunicarse con ella. Estaba sumida en pensamientos cuando escuchó que Rosalie la llamaba.

-**¡Bellaaaa!¡La manguera! ¡mi cabello!-** era lo que ella decía.

**-No te entiendo Rose- **dijo acercándose un poco más.

**-si das un paso más no respondo de mis actos Isabella-** amenazó Edward mientras Rose intentaba escaparse de él.

-**¡toma la manguera!-** gritó en una escapada que se dio y Edward la tomó por la espalda y le tapó la boca.

Bella extrañada de la forma de jugar de ellos, tomó la manguera y los apuntó con ella.

-**¡vamos! ¡Dispara!**- la provocó Edward protegiendo su cuerpo con el de Rose. Ella no podía hablar porque Edward tenía la mano en su boca.

-**su… suéltala-** dijo con tan poco poder de convencimiento que Rose y Edward detuvieron su forcejeo, se miraron y rieron. Rose aprovechó este descuido y le golpeo el estomago escapándose de él.

**-¡DISPARA BELLA!**!- gritó mientras corría a la casa y Edward se encorvaba sobre si mismo en el suelo. Ella se preocupo y soltó la manguera acercándose a él.

**-¿estas bien**?- preguntó preocupada y Edward en un movimiento casi imperceptible la tomó por la cintura y se lanzó a la piscina con ella. Rose miraba a través del vidrio de la cocina para intervenir en caso de que Edward se volviera loco y la regañara por la conversación que acababan de tener. **–no me sueltes **– suplicó ella tan pronto salió del agua y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Edward, él se rio.

**-¿qué pasa? ¿Mi atacante tiene miedo?**- preguntó divertido y ella se limpio los ojos del exceso de agua.

**-no… no se nadar**.- le confesó al ver que Edward tampoco tocaba el fondo de la piscina. Él la miro con extrañeza.

**-¿cómo vas a vivir en un pueblo que prácticamente esta rodeado de agua y no vas a saber nadar?**- él se movió a un lugar de la piscina donde tocaba fondo pero ella no

**-no salía mucho de mi casa**- confesó, la verdad su padre no la dejaba salir a menos que fuese a la iglesia y sólo por pequeños ratos.

– **déjame decirte que aún te falta muuuucho por vivir**- anunció divertido.

-**¿Rose te hizo daño?-** quiso saber, preocupada.

**-siempre, pero a ella no le importa, se hizo inmune a mi dolor- **respondió despreocupado, basta que Bella se acerque, o peor aún lo toque para olvidarse de todo, para hacerse el débil o el valiente según sea el caso. Ella no quitaba su cara de preocupación y él quiso tranquilizarla –**era un juego Bells… no pasa nada-**

**-pero te golpeó muy fuerte-** ella le apartó el cabello que caía en su frente.

-**obvio, de otro modo no la soltaba**- respondió riéndose.

-**pero esas no son formas de jugarse**- dijo en voz tan baja que sonó en susurro. Extrañaba esos días en que discutía con Edward sobre su libertad, al menos no sentía la tentación de besarlo.

-**¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos Bella?- **"porque tengo miedo de besarte" pensó, pero no dijo nada – **no te voy a soltar si eso es lo que temes**- poco a poco se encaminó hacia el borde de la piscina para que estuviera más segura.

**-no, no es eso-**

**-¿entonces?-** ella subió su mirada y se perdió en sus ojos, y sin poder controlarlo sus labios comenzaron a temblar. – **¿tienes frío?**- Bella asintió apenas - **¿qué te parece si nos cambiamos por ropa seca y salimos? Aún no conoces la ciudad y es un sitio muy diferente al pueblo-**

**-¿De verdad?**- su cara se iluminó y mostró una sonrisa.

-**de verdad**- confirmó y ella lo abrazó.

-**¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Si, quiero ir!**-exclamó entusiasmada pero al separarse un poco de él sus rostros quedaron juntos, tal vez demasiado. –**yo…-**

**-shhh…**- no se detuvo a pensar y se limitó a acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

Ella no se negó en lo absoluto, de hecho lo estuvo esperando desde hace demasiado tiempo, lo soñó demasiadas noches, lo pensó demasiados días, y a pesar de que la imagen que se formaba en su mente era la de Jacob, los labios que sentía eran los de Edward.

Bella se limitó a disfrutar el movimiento experto de los labios de él, su sabor le provocaba una amnesia temporal que le hacía olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Edward quitó las manos del borde de la piscina y las bajó lentamente pasando por el cuello de ella, luego sus hombros, y por último su espalda, esta zona en la que Bella descubrió que era muy sensible y vulnerable.

Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de él, y sintió a través de su escasa ropa una elevación de él que presionaba en su cuerpo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el beso como para detenerse a pensar que era. Edward notó algo en su espalda, o mejor dicho, no notó algo y detuvo el satisfactorio beso para preguntárselo, sin separar sus rostros, sin separar sus labios.

**-¿No tienes brasier?-** ella sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro de la vergüenza y negó con la cabeza. **-¿te das cuenta de que eres toda una maestra de la seducción?-**

**-no lo hice para seducirte**- habló casi en susurró con la mirada apenas baja- **es que escuché ruidos, y acaba de salir de la ducha, y me vestí rápidamente para bajar a ver que era, y lo demás ya lo sabes-**

**-en ese caso eres una inocente maestra de la seducción- y retomó su beso con más profundidad y más fogosidad que antes, apretándola más a su cuerpo por su trasero e introduciendo su lengua para explorar su boca.**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXVII: ****_Shrek_**

Ella sintió ese bulto nuevamente que daba entre sus piernas, pero no le asustaba en lo absoluto, más bien le agradaba, y prefería no pensar si eso era bueno o malo, últimamente su mundo había dado un giro tan abrupto que lo bueno y lo malo aparentemente se le mezclaron de una forma inseparable.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía o porque lo hacía comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward lentamente, sin separar sus labios y él a su vez metía las manos debajo de la camisa de ella, estaba totalmente adherida a su cuerpo y la adrenalina aumentaba exponencialmente en él cada segundo, como se dificultaba subírsela y quitársela optó por algo más fácil: romperla.

Lo hizo como si rasgara un pedazo de papel, sin el mayor esfuerzo, ya Bella había desabotonado la camisa así que de inmediato hicieron contactos ambas partes desnudas, endureciéndose los pezones de ella ante el tacto del pecho de él.

-¡Edward!- exclamó sorprendida por el acto desesperado pero inmediatamente ahogo sus palabras en un profundo suspiro cuando el beso sus senos, lamiéndolos sensualmente cuan fiera hambrienta.

Se arqueaba contra él y hundía sus manos en su espeso y húmedo cabello, su mente no pensaba, estaba concentrada netamente en la llama ardiente que recorría todo su cuerpo partiendo desde la boca de Edward hasta raptar sus sentidos, su ser, e incentivando en ella profundos deseos pasionales los cuales nunca creyó que existiesen en ella.

Edward daba mordiscos suaves en sus pezones mientras ella suspiraba profundamente, emitía sonidos guturales de su garganta y aumentaba su respiración con cada minuto. No sabía lo que le pasaba, y no se iba a detener para pensarlo, la tenía ella, allí, a su disposición y nada le hacía más feliz.

**-¡Cochinos copuladores! ¡Váyanse a su cuarto! ¡O mejor a un hotel!**- gritó Rosalie quien desde la cocina, donde preparaba la cena, tenía perfecta visión de lo que estaban haciendo.

Edward dio un gruñido de derrota, nuevamente alguien le interrumpía un encuentro inesperado y no planificado con Isabella; tal vez fuese una señal. Subió lentamente con besos hasta sus labios, donde se detuvo para drenar parte de la pasión que lo incendiaba de adentro hacia afuera.

**-siempre nos interrumpen**- refunfuño él en sus labios.

-**tal vez es porque esto no está bien**- dijo entre besos y él mordió su labio inferior.

**-tampoco esta mal, ¿o si?-** clavó sus ojos verdes brillantes en los de ella.

-**me rompiste la camisa-** desvió el tema, por supuesto que estaba mal, el pecado era así: hacer cosas malas que te hacen sentir bien, pero después te pasan factura, ¿Cuánto pagaría ella por esto?

-**créeme cuando te digo que te ves mejor sin ella**- le dio otro beso profundo, deseoso, excitante, y antes de que las cosas se escaparan de sus manos se separó de ella – **mejor vamos a cambiarnos antes de que se haga más tarde-** anunció y se iba a separar.

-**¡espera!-**

**-¿qué?-**

**-Edward rompiste mi camisa ¿como voy a salir de aquí?-** él le dedicó una sonrisa picara con una intensa mirada y ella en seguida tapó sus pechos con sus manos **–ni sueñes que voy a andar medio desnuda en tu casa**- amenazó.

-**nuestra casa**. –corrigió- **y no vas a mostrar nada que no halla visto**- se acercó más y susurró en sus labios –**o besado-**

**-¡Oh Edward! ¡Eso que dices es pecaminoso!**- interpuso una mano entre ellos.

-**un poco-** se quitó su camisa y la alejó del borde para colocársela sobre los hombros –**pero tienes razón: es mejor tener exclusividad en lo que a tu cuerpo se refiere-** ella se la colocó y apenas cerró dos botones –** porque tanto tu como tu cuerpo me pertenecen.-**

**-las personas no se poseen entre sí**- dijo mientras salía y tomaba lo que le quedó de camisa.

-**a menos que las compres, o que se la quites a alguien** **a quien le pertenezca**- salió a la par, hablaba con seriedad en su voz, Bella no entendía como podía cambiar de ánimos como si fuese un robot: en un momento un hombre pasionalmente erótico, y en el otro frívolo y calculador.

-**ni así**- sacudió su cabello y comenzó a caminar seguida por él –**Dios nos hizo libre, ni siquiera de él somos, en tal caso pertenecemos a quien nos entregamos, como dice el cura del pueblo: con amor todo se puede; por eso pertenecemos en cierto modo a nuestros padres, porque los amamos. Después a nuestra pareja: porque la amamos; y siempre pertenecemos a Dios: porque lo amamos y él nos ama. Pero nada de eso significa que se pueda hacer lo que sea con la otra persona, sino que hay un sentido de pertenencia que nos hace ser fieles en nombre del amor que es el sentimiento mas...-**

**-¿terminaste tu discurso?**- ironizó interrumpiendo con seriedad, él no sabía lo que era el amor y jamás le preocupó. Quería a sus fieles amigos, pero amor era un sentimiento vacío -**¿sabes? A veces no se si es que te haces la inocente, o que eres inocente, pero cualquiera sea el caso lo dejamos para después este momento no quiero discutir contigo, en quince minutos te quiero lista para salir- **

**-¿me lo estás ordenando o me lo estás pidiendo?- **cuestionó deteniéndose en seco y él se acercó a ella hasta casi sentir su respiración.

**-te quedan 14 minutos y 56 segundos**- dijo sin responder la pregunta y ella salió corriendo para la casa, se quedó observando en movimiento de su trasero bien dotado, con el short adherido y su cabello ondulante.

"ganas" era eso lo que le tenía "sexo" era eso lo que quería y nada más. Si solo pudiera controlar la reacción de su cuerpo o la vulnerabilidad de sus sentimientos cuando la tenía cerca todo sería distinto. "sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo" fue hasta la cocina para entra a su casa pero evidentemente Rosalie, quien cocinaba, no perdería la oportunidad de torturarlo.

-**¿interrumpí algo**?- se le formó a Rose una sonrisa irónica que hizo que se ganara una mirada despreciativa por parte de Edward.

**-últimamente eres sumamente inoportuna-**

**-toma en cuenta eso la próxima vez que quieras mojar mi cabello recién planchado**- él revoleo los ojos y tomó agua de la nevera –**tienes que ver tu cara cada vez que siquiera nombran a Bella: hay brillo en tus ojos, rubor en tus mejillas, disimulas la sonrisa, te sudan las manos, y por lo visto también pierdes la noción del tiempo y del espacio, mira que para hacer el amor en la piscina cuando llevas ignorándola más de un mes!, no se como te soporta, de verdad yo en su lugar jamás me habría casado contigo.**-

Terminó de tomar y colocó en vaso fuertemente en la mesa.

**-¿algo más que decirme?-**

**-si-** afirmó Rosalie **– deja de tratar a Bella como un objeto sexual: ¡es tu mujer!-**

**-por eso mismo-** dijo con descaro y ella suspiró frustrada.

**-¿Dónde esta ese Edward lleno de emociones que vino la vez pasada porque encontró a la mujer de su vida y quería hacerla feliz-** él quiso responder-** no, no me digas, esto no es problema mio, pero como tu amiga te digo: Bella no es feliz, es la mujer más triste que he visto en mi vida. ¡y es muy decepcionante que te lo diga cuando la causa de su tristeza parece ser tu!**- quiso hablar de nuevo pero no lo dejó- **¡no, ya se! Vas a inventar una nueva excusa, Edward eres cruel, amargado, intransigente y al parecer también sordo; has vuelto a ser el mismo ogro de tiempo atrás. ¿Qué te pasó? Deja que el amor que Bella siente por ti te sane esas heridas que haz querido mantener abierta toda tu vida, no todas las mujeres son como tu madre-**

**-Bella no me quiere-** dijo entre dientes mirando el vaso ausentemente que dejó sobre la mesa.

-**¿tu confías en mi?- **él levantó la vista y la vio fijamente- **entonces creeme: Bella Te AMA. Y si no te lo demuestra es porque eres peor que shrek en la primera temporada. Si se le nota en los ojos tristes que tiene, pero al parecer el más que no lo nota eres tu: ¡Ogro!-** le sacó la lengua y Edward le dijo.

**-¿sabes qué Rose? Búscate un novio. Ves demasiada televisión. Apuesto que cuando te enamores vas a ser más histérica que Isabella.-**

**-Bella no es histérica, tu eres el loco de la relación. Ella es una boba por seguir a tu lado aguantando tus desplantes. Es más ¿sabes por qué le huyes? Porque estas E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O- **

**-lamento deshacer tus ilusiones princesa, pero los ogros no nos enamoramos- **dicho esto salio de la cocina escuchando como Rose le gritaba.

**-¡ESO LO DICES PORQUE NO VISTE SHREK!- dio un suspiro y miró la puerta por donde salió su amigo- ay Edward… si sigues tan cabeza dura vas a quedar solo y enamorado- **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXVIII: ****_Distinto._**

Lo que quedó de día fue sencillamente: distinto, extrañamente distinto. Edward se fue a cambiar a su cuarto, pensó mucho para vestirse y se dio cuenta que en su closet sólo había ropa formal o de "hacendado", no había algo como para "salir por allí" así que se colocó su típica camisa de botones con su clásico pantalón formal. Inmediatamente se fue al cuarto de Bella y tocó la puerta, ella salió de inmediato con el cabello todo revuelto y un par de cosas en la mano, parecía estar corriendo.

-¡ya estoy lista!- anunció con una alegría que intentaba disimular pero no podía, esta era una oportunidad que tal vez no se volviera a presentar: conocer la ciudad. Ese monstruo gigante del que le hablaron algunas veces en el pueblo, que transformaba a la gente en malas personas.

De por si no conocía mucho del pueblo, sólo lo que recorrió cuando salió con Edward y la iglesia, el hospital y el mercado. Eran los lugares a los que su padre le permitía salir. A sus veinte años era literalmente una chica aislada de la sociedad.

Bella estaba todo lo hermosa que se pudo poner en el poco tiempo que le dio Edward, sin embargo él simplemente se dejó deslumbrar por su belleza, Rosalie tenía razón no era el mismo cuando de ella se trataba y eso le enojaba, ese era el motivo por el que se había aprovechado de su dinero.

-Vamos- ordenó después de aclarar su garganta.

En el camino ella se iba desenredando su cabello, siguiendo a Edward, a la vez que pensaba para que la iba a sacar a "pasear" si estaba de mal humor, tal vez tuviese trabajo, tal vez ella era la culpable de esa amargura. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que casi cae por las escaleras en un descuido que se dio mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Edward la agarró como pudo para evitar que chocara contra el suelo apretándola contra su cuerpo, a Bella se le cayó todo de las manos y se sintió avergonzada por este acto de torpeza.

-Lo… Per… no quise…- sus nervios no la dejaban disculparse de una manera adecuada, esa mirada penetrante e inescrutable de Edward la hacía confundirse por completo.

Y fue peor cuando sus labios cayeron sobre los suyos, ¿Quién le daba el derecho de hacer eso, a besarla de ese modo tan adictivo? Y peor aún ¿Qué era lo que hacía que lo disfrutara? Ese tipo de actos era lo que causaba su degradación por si misma. La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, sin respiración, sin voluntad.

-deberías tener mas cuidado- sugirió a la par que se alejaba lentamente de ella y la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

-si, igual creo que el beso estuvo demás- "demás estuvo lo que dije" pensó en cuanto él clavó de nuevo sus ojos en ella: "Edward cree que eres su esposa, eso es normal, tonta" pensó después que recordó que su plan es ganarse su confianza –o sea, no exactamente demás, solo pienso que… lo que pasa es… ¿no vamos tarde?- preguntó quitándole lo que tenía en sus manos y caminando hacía la entrada donde se supone que tiene que estar el auto.

Él no preguntó nada, simplemente se montó en el carro, atrás junto a ella. Adelante iban los dos guardaespaldas que se llevó para asegurarse de que no escapara. En el camino terminó de peinarse, y se echó un poco de brillo en los labios mientras él la miraba con curiosidad, lo que Bella intepretó como enojo.

-Edward… ¿no será mejor que nos regresemos?- preguntó directa habiendo terminado de arreglarse.

-¿por?-

-pareciera que no estuvieses de muy buen humor, y la verdad que no es muy agradable salir con alguien así…- dijo con la timidez que la caracterizaba.-yo quiero conocer la ciudad, pero lo podemos dejar para otro momento en el que tengas tiempo, no hay problema.-

-no estoy enojado- respondió con naturalidad.

-a lo mejor es por como voy vestida, tu tan formal y yo con estas fachas- señaló con las manos su ropa deportiva.

-no estoy enojado- repitió y ella suspiró.

-no parece…- dijo sincera- pero si aun quieres seguir- miró por la ventana todas las luces de colores que invadían la ciudad.

Edward sentía mucha desconfianza al respecto, no quería que le escapara de repente y por eso estaba excesivamente alerta, pero Bella tenía razón. Su actitud no colaboraba con lo que era realmente una salida para mostrarle la ciudad así que decidió relajarse un poco.

Estacionaron en un punto y prefirió caminar para mostrarle mejor todo. Le tomó a mano más que en un gesto posesivo o preventivo, era porque le encantaba y ella no se negó. Lo primero que le impactó a Bella fueron tantas luces y tantos anuncios, ¡quería entrar en todas las tiendas! A pesar de que observaba todo y hablaba de cosas que se le ocurrían, jamás le pidió llevarse algo, es más cuando se lo sugirió salió de la tienda como si la hubiesen corrido.

**Hasta este momento no se dio cuenta que ella emanaba intenciones de hacer cualquier cosa menos huir, estaba realmente disfrutando esta salida, sin embargo no se confiaría. Entraron en un centro comercial y Edward fue al baño, la dejó bien custodiada pero para su desgracia cuando salió no la vio, ni a ella, ni a los guardaespaldas.**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXIX: Deseo.

El miedo invadió su ser, miraba a todos lados y no lograba encontrarla ni verla, ni a ella ni a su guardaespaldas. Alguien pagaría por esto, y no sería tan benevolente esta vez. Tomó el celular para llamarlos, marcó el número y comenzó a caminar por desesperación cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¡Edward! ¡No me dejes!- Bella corría hacia él y simplemente su mundo se paralizó –¡yo no conozco la ciudad! ¿Cómo te vas a ir?- Edward la abrazó fuerte casi espontáneamente y ella seguía hablando -como se te ocurre dejarme acá sola y con esos señores que no conozco y que me miran todo el tiempo yo…-

Y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la besó, intensa y apasionadamente, como si fuese la primera vez que la besara, como si no lo fuera a hacer nunca más. A Bella le sorprendió, pero mas impactada con la poca voluntad que tenía, porque inmediatamente se dejó llevar, su boca era suave y a la vez tan demandante, sin embargo sentía que todo el mundo los miraba.

-Pe….-beso-Edward….-beso-Detente Edward…-beso- nos miran- él se separó un poco.

-¿y eso qué?-

-no es correcto hacer esto en medio de un centro comercial, que va a pensar la gente-

-no me importa- quiso besarla otra vez pero Bella mantuvo la distancia con las manos.

-¿y los niños?-

-¿Cuáles niños?-

-los que pasen por aquí, es un mal ejemplo Edward-

-¿es eso o es que no me quieres besar?-

"¿quien no te va a querer besar?" pensó Bella pero después borró esa idea, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-yo…. Mira lo que me regalaron- cambió de tema abruptamente mostrándole la flor que tenía en las manos.

-¿quién?-

-el Señor de la tienda donde estaba, vendí dos ramos de flores en cinco minutos a unas parejas que entraron y él me agradeció regalándome esto- miró hacia atrás de ella y efectivamente había una floristería, "¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Ella ama las flores" pensó – bueno en realidad me ofreció trabajo pero le dije que no podía y bueno…-

Ella siguió contándole su experiencia, hablaba mucho, y a Edward le encantaba que fuera así, aunque prefería callarla de un beso, le escuchaba su forma positiva de ver todo. Admiraba todo lo que para él parecía invisible a sus ojos. Y lo que quedó de cita fue sencillamente: distinto, extrañamente distinto.

Se puso un poco celoso, aunque jamás lo admitiría, cuando por accidente iba aplastar su flor y ella lo empujó para que no lo hiciera "te puedo comprar mil iguales a esa" le dijo un poco enojado, a lo que ella respondió "el dinero no compra el verdadero valor de las cosas" tenía razón y eso le molestaba aún más.

Todo se resolvió cuando ella se emocionó de la nada al ver un acuario y lo tomó de la mano para acercarse allí, sin titubeos, sin enojos, simplemente se la tomó como una pareja cualquiera y lo encaminó hasta llegar a una pequeña cola donde se detuvieron. Bella le contaba que siempre había querido ver lo que hay debajo del mar, mientras intentaba ver mas allá de lo que se mostraba en la cortina que los separaba del lado interno del acuario y Edward la abrazó por la espalda en un acto que le pareció natural y a ella también.

"¿si yo te hubiese regalado esa rosa la cuidarías tan celosamente?" se animó a preguntarle cuando ella le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con su flor "cada rosa que me regalaste el día que nos conocimos está oculta en un libro distinto de mi cuarto para poder conservarlas" respondió y él quedó más que satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Entraron y ella estaba maravillada como con todo lo que había visto en ese día, tomados de la mano veían las especies que tenían para mostrar, él le explicó lo poco que sabía de ellas y ella le contó que su padre nunca la dejaba salir y por eso siempre sintió curiosidad por lo que hay debajo del mar.

Ella parecía tan inocente, tan sincera, tan Bella; que no se asemejaba a la persona que lo traicionó tontamente. Esos pensamientos se borraron cuando ella al salir corrió a una venta de algodón de azúcar y por primera vez le pidió algo en la noche, y después se sentaron en unos bancos en una plaza cercana a observar una fuente gigante que había en el centro.

-está muy bueno, ¿eh? Deberías comer- le ofreció y él se negó.

-no me gusta el dulce-

-¿qué? Si es lo más maravilloso que hay en la faz de la tierra-

-ya me doy cuenta que te gusta- ironizó y pasó una mano por su cintura. Bella estaba sentada mirando la fuente, y él a horcajadas en el banco mirándola a ella.

-sabes, yo me la he pasado hablando y tú no me cuentas nada de ti-

-no hay mucho que saber-

-siempre hay algo que saber, por ejemplo no se tu edad-

-veinticuatro-

- mmm… ¿a qué te dedicas?-

-tengo una constructora-

-¡¿en serio?! ¿Con máquinas gigantes como monstruos que remueven tierra y construyen rascacielos?-preguntó con un brillo inocente en sus ojos.

-tanto así no, pero si hay máquinas, bastante tierra y la obra depende del contrato-

-¿puedo ir?-

-¿A dónde?- frunció el ceño.

-¡a ver eso! Debe ser genial-

-¿en serio?- por lo general sus chicas jamás habían querido ver sus obras porque había demasiado fango y se podrían arruinar sus tacones.

-¡claro! Prometo no molestar, es más si quieres veo de lejos para que veas que no haré nada-

-algún día- dijo para salir del paso, tal vez lo que quería era inspeccionar todo el terreno que podría ganar con el divorcio. –nos vamos-

-si pero antes…-sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, sabrá Dios donde la consiguió y la tiró a la fuente pidiendo un deseo – listo-

-¿qué pediste?-

-eso no se dice para que se cumpla.-

-¿ah, si?- ella asintió- bueno yo tengo un deseo: besarte- susurró en su oído y ella se detuvo sorprendida.

-¡Edward! ¡eso no lo tienes que decir!-

-tienes razón, es mejor hacerlo-

** Y la besó pausadamente, Isabella tenía algo que lo hacía parecer un tonto todo el día pensando en las distintas ocasiones para besarla. Se suponía que era su esposa y no lo tenía que pensar, "solo sexo" se imagino, pero se daba cuenta que para estar "secuestrada" correspondía por completo a su tacto.**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXX: "una mujer es… algo que tu estas demasiado lejos de ser"

Después de degustar sus labios un rato se dirigieron al auto, en el camino Edward le mostraba ciertas cosas pero poco a poco Bella se fue quedando dormida en su hombro y la tuvo así hasta que llegaron a casa. La subió a su habitación, le quitó los zapatos y la dejó para que durmiera tranquila.

Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la hacienda, ya Jacob había intentado entrar demasiadas veces y se llevaba algún que otro refuerzo para intentar controlar la situación. Newton, su amigo, era bueno en su trabajo pero un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, además de que tenía asuntos de negocios que resolver por allá.

La idea a Bella no le pareció mala, al menos si se escapaba sabría a donde acudir, y después de tanto tiempo al fin estaría en su tierra, mas cerca de su padre y de… Jacob… la sola idea de pensar en él le causaba nervios en el estómago y una alegría incontrolable. Casi la misma que cuando veía a Edward. Borró esa idea y se concentró en que tal vez su confianza con Edward no estuviese tan mal, dentro de poco podría sacar el tema nuevamente y ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo.

Se llevaron a Rose, más que todo porque Edward sabía que no podía pasar muchos días por allá, además Bella estaba segura en la ciudad porque no la conocía, por ahora. Y los riesgos de que se escapara eran pocos después de lo que pasó la primera vez.

En cuanto llegaron Emmett se acercó a saludar y Bella le presentó a Rose, enseguida se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas especial que había entre ellos, pero Edward sólo se aseguraba de captar la mas mínima insinuación de Emmett hacía Bella para correrlo de inmediato. Cuando se fue, ella comenzó a hablarle a Rose de lo genial que era.

-Y me curó…- concluyó Bella después de contarle un par de cosas de él.

-¿en serio? Pero como te caíste- preguntó Rosalie preocupada.

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que tienes unas manos de ángel, que digo de ángel ¡de Dios!-

-De curandero querrás decir, porque eso es lo que es- intervino Edward en tono despectivo.

-no se ve mala persona- comentó Rose distraída a la vez que entraban a la casa y se dirigían a la cocina.

-¡no lo es, es un santo! El ser más dulce y comprensivo que he conocido- respondió Bella.

-Cualquiera que te tuviese lástima se portara de ese modo- intervino de nuevo y Bella no entendía porque de pronto estaba tan agresivo con sus palabras.

-además conoce esta hacienda como nadie- ignoró a Edward y seguía haciendo de celestina entre Emmett y Rose, ya después haría lo mismo con él.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿te ofreció mostrártela?- preguntó enojado.

-no… me dijo que vive toda su vida aquí- respondió Bella empezando a intimidarse.

-¡tu también y ni nadar sabes! Que te hace pensar que él no es igual que tú-

-en ese caso estaría bien, porque Bella es una buena chica- quiso calmar las cosas Rose.

-¡ja! Buena chica! ¿Ahora le dicen así a las hipócritas mentirosas e infantiles?-

-¿qué te pasa Edward?- quiso saber Rose ya que su mal humor parecía injustificado.

-A ustedes ¿que les pasa?, pareciera que nunca en la vida hubiese visto a un hombre- Ni el mismo Edward se entendía.

-no discutan- Dijo Bella

-¡Tú no te metas!- respondió él.

-¡Edward!-Lo retó Rosalie.

-Déjalo Rose…- intentó dar por terminada la conversación -Permiso, me voy a mi habitación- anunció dolida pero antes de dar un paso Edward dijo.

-No, vamos al pueblo, así que nos vemos en el carro-

-Pero…-

-Vamos al pueblo he dicho y ve al carro ¡YA!- ella se fue con una mezcla de enojo y decepción, había vuelto a ser el mismo tirano de siempre.

-TARADO- le dijo Rose una vez que quedaron solos y le pasó por el lado dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la casa, que daba salida a la hacienda.

Edward suspiro y se fue al auto, le convenía que en el pueblo supieran que Bella estaba de nuevo allí y con él, así llamaría la atención de Jacob y podría resolver las cosas de una vez por todas. Llegó hasta el auto y después de un par de llamadas se enteró que unos "pura sangre" habían llegado al puerto y los estaban subastando, eso sería productivo para su negocio así que allí sería donde irían.

Bella estaba intentando reconocer el sitio exacto donde estaban, para su desgracia y descuido se quedó dormida en el camino y no sabe por donde era que se había metido Edward. De repente sintió cuando alguien la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la dirigía al carro.

-No tienes porque tratarme así Edward- le dijo aún con los mismos sentimientos que cuando salió de la cocina.

-¿entonces como quieres que te trate?- la soltó repentinamente y ella dio un par de pasos torpes para mantenerse de pie. –¿como la niñita inocente que finges ser, o como la mentirosa que de verdad eres?-

-yo no te he mentido, y no finjo ser nada que no soy en realidad-

-en ese caso eres una nena inmadura que lo más que quiere es dar lástima para conseguir lo que quiere-

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy una nena, soy una mujer, y no entiendo porque me tratas así ni porque me tienes acá!-

Una oleada de furia invadió el ser de Edward y dando pasos tensos hacia adelante haciéndola a ella retroceder.

-¡una mujer!- se rio malvadamente -He conocido infantes que tienes más dotes de mujer que tu! Eres una nena, una infantil, una sosa que con su cara de mosquita muerta se la pasa mintiéndole al mundo entero- la acorraló en el carro y apoyó las manos en el objeto para que no se escapara – "me encantaría conocer tu constructora, me encanta el algodón de azúcar, ¡Vivan las flores!"- se mofó de ella imitando su voz – por favor niña tonta, ¡madura! Saca tu verdadera personalidad y aprende que la vida no es color de rosa como la quieres hacer ver. Una mujer es…- fingió pensar –algo que tu estas demasiado lejos de ser-

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella y por primera vez no podía identificar lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, no se veía mentira ni verdad, no había dolor ni odio, no había nada, más sin embargo sabía que tenía todo.

Bella no supo ni por qué lo hizo, ni que la obligó a hacerlo, ni tampoco porque su juicio no la detuvo pero para cuando pensó ya lo había tomado de la camisa y lo acercó a ella para darle un beso que le salió del alma.

En su vida la había ofendido tanto, podía acusarla de cualquier cosa menos no de ser mujer, "¡pero quien se creía él que era para insultarla así!" una de las opciones era darle una cachetada, y meterse en el carro a llorar mientras seguía sintiéndose mal por su desdichado destino, o podía darle un beso y demostrarle que ella no era la única que vibraba con el contacto de sus labios.

Él correspondió de inmediato dejándose llevar por los fatídicos sentimientos que no le permitían tener el control de sí mismo. Ella nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así, ni siquiera con Jacob, y tal vez no lo volvería a hacer, pero tampoco nunca un hombre la había hecho sentir así, tan… tan… tan…

-El hecho de que quiera que todo esté bien y que valore las pequeñas cosas que tiene la vida no significa que no sea mujer.- dijo cuando se separó de él, antes de darle conclusión a sus pensamientos –y nunca he salido de mi casa, así que es normal que me sienta deslumbrada por todo lo que me muestras, y si no te gusta como reacciono siempre me puedes dejar encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día, ¿no es así como acostumbras a resolver las cosas?-

Lo apartó de su camino y se metió en el asiento trasero del auto, Edward se sentó de conducto, y a pesar de que le colocó un antifaz ella podía sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo. "¿de dónde había salido ese carácter?" era algo que ambos se preguntaban.

Al llegar al puerto caminaron un poco llegando cerca del muelle, que era donde se encontraban los caballos que subastaban. Edward tomó de la mano a Isabella entrelazando sus dedos y notaba como estaba trémula, Jacob debía estar cerca, lo sospechaba; y si no era así apenas se enterara de que ella estaba allí se acercaría y entonces él atacaría.

Bella no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le acababa de dar a Edward, estuvo mal, MUY mal "¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo?" si se hubiese echado a llorar al menos ahora no tendría cargo de consciencia.

Se sentaron en un lugar al fondo, y Bella estaba distraída, la imagen de Edward era tan dura, seria, era como un hombre al que no se le podía llegar mas allá de la crueldad que mostraba, sus manos eran ásperas, no las típica de oficinista, sino duras, como de un agricultor. Pero sus labios, era suaves, expertos, deseables… desvió la mirada para dejar de pensar en eso pero lo que vio fue la señal de esperanza que pidió durante todo este tiempo.

"Jacob" haciéndole señas entre la multitud y señalándole un sitio de posible encuentro. Tenía que ir, pero "¿Cómo?"

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXI: "Jacob"

A Bella se le subió todo a la cabeza: el peligro, los sentimientos, el pasado, el presente… TODO. De solo imaginar que Edward viera a Jacob lo mataba sin piedad, lo conocía lo suficiente en este tiempo como para pensar eso.

Él intentó acercarse apenas se cruzaron sus miradas y Bella hizo un movimiento totalmente nerviosa que llamó la atención de Edward después de decir una cantidad en la subasta. Le tenía la mano agarrada y ésta temblaba, sudaba, giró para verla y ella lo miró justo en ese momento.

-**¿pasa algo?**- preguntó intentado descubrir lo que expresaba su mirada, ella sólo negó con la cabeza. De inmediato otra oferta tuvo que hacer y ella aprovechó ese momento para abrir muy grandes sus ojos a Jacob que se abría paso entre la multitud y se detuvo de repente.

Bella sin querer apretó la mano de Edward y giró para verla de nuevo, y ella miraba el piso en ese instante, jugando con las puntas de sus zapatos.

-**Tal vez una subasta no te parezca lo más divertido del mundo, pero al menos puedes disimular, estamos en público**- le dijo de tal modo que sólo ella escuchó y dejó que los presentes hicieran más ofertas.

-**no es por eso**- respondió apenas audible levantando su rostro hacia él.

-**¿Qué te pasa? No es normal que te pongas así **–la tomó de la barbilla acercó a él- ¿**o es que hasta ahora te da vergüenza el beso que me diste?-**

**-yo….yo….-** rogaba que saliera algo de su mente en ese momento ¡Jesús ayúdame!- **tengo que ir al baño**- él frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos mirándola suspicaz **-¿puedo?-**

Edward acercó sus labios y la besó, muy lenta, tranquila y calmadamente delante de todo el mundo. Jamás lo había hecho de ese modo, comenzando con un simple roce que apenas le causaba un cosquilleo pero después profundizó progresivamente hasta que ella colocó una mano en su cuello impidiendo que se separara, sin importar los espectadores que tenían a su rededor comentando el acto, más sin embargo de repente él lo detuvo.

-**no está bien hacer esto en público**- le dijo trémula con los ojos cerrados.

-**te doy cinco minutos o te voy a buscar**- respondió demandante, serio, cortante. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Bella abrió los ojos con el ceño medianamente fruncido y veía una pared en su mirada, un hombre tosco, cruel, incapaz de saber lo que era el amor así lo golpeara en la cara con él.

-**ya vuelvo**- anunció antes de que él se arrepintiera y se levantó para salir de allí.

Se sintió un poco incómoda cuando estuvo perseguida por uno de los guardaespaldas pero tenía que encontrar a Jacob para poder hablar con él. Se tocó los labios y aún sentía el cosquilleo que le causó el beso, lástima que tuvo que hablar sino habría sido perfecto.

Nunca se había dado un "beso perfecto" a pesar de haberse dado ya unos cuantos. Uno que te robara el alma, que te paralizara el corazón, que nublara tu mente y te transportara a un mundo donde solo existiría ella y su amado, y éste estuvo a punto de serlo. Para su sinceridad Edward le agradaba cuando tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ocupada en algo más que no fuesen las palabras.

-¡oh Dios Santo!- exclamó ante ese pensamiento.

¿Cómo podía estar buscando a Jacob y estar pensando semejante barbarie? Lo vio ocultarse en un callejón que daba paso hacia la playa y unas rocas, y supo que allí tenía que entrar sola si lo quería ver.

-Señor- se dirigió al guardaespaldas- los baños tienen mucha cola y de verdad me muero por hacer pipi- le dijo mirando señalándole la cola del baño –si yo me meto allá atrás salgo enseguida, lo prometo.- que Dios la perdonara por semejante mentira pero era la luz de esperanza que tenía después de tantas semanas.

-el jefe dijo que no le quitara los ojos de encima-

-no creo que el jefe le agrade mucho la idea de que me veas orinando- le dijo con obviedad.

-por favor, rápido señora, si el jefe se entera me despide y necesito este trabajo-

-cinco minutos- anunció yéndose al sitio donde se encontraría con Jacob.

El sitio estaba desierto y no se veía por ninguna parte pista de Jacob. La brisa soplaba alborotando su cabello y el ruido de las olas chocando con las rocas era lo más que se escuchaba. De repente sintió como una mano tapó su boca y ella se tensó totalmente.

-¿esperas a alguien?- soltó su mano y ella se giró.

-¡Jake !- exclamó con alegría, sorpresa y lo abrazó – ¡Jake mi amor, te extrañé!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-Mi linda yo también te extrañé, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿y por qué estabas con ese hombre? No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para no lanzarme sobre ustedes cuando te estaba besando- le tomó la cara entre las manos al igual que ella.

-No se lo que pasa Jake , todo es demasiado confuso pero menos mal que no lo hiciste: ese hombre me tiene secuestrada-

-¿Qué?-

-es horrible, no entiendo nada, mi papá ¿que sabes de él? ¿no ha puesto denuncia?-

-No mi linda, pregunté por ti y lo que me dijo es que te fuiste con ese hacendado, a todos nos extrañó que ni siquiera te despidieras de nadie mas que él, yo no lo creí y fui a buscarte muchas veces, pero se me negó la entrada-

-él está loco Jacob, dice que estoy casada con él no me quiere escuchar, no me quiere creer, lo más que hace es decirme mentirosa e infantil y yo me molesté y entonces lo… lo…- hablaba sin parar pero que podía decirle, ¿que disfrutaba de como Edward la besaba? ¿Como La tocaba? ¿Que le enojaba que la ignorara tan deliberadamente después de cada encuentro?

-¿lo?- ella lo miraba dubitativa- ¿Bella ese tipo te hizo algo? – preguntó serio -Porque si te tocó es que me olvido de que soy seminarista y yo lo…-

-no me ha hecho nada Jake - por lo menos nada que ella no le permitió.

-¿segura?-

-segura.-

-mi amor tenemos que descubrir como sacarte de ese problema, es más ya mismo te vienes conmigo- la haló pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿estas loco o el calor te hizo mal? ¡él es un psicópata, nos va a buscar y no va a descansar hasta vernos muerto!- dijo abrumada.

-¡Bella por el amor de Jesús! Las novelas se te subieron a la cabeza o ¿qué?-

-no lo conoces Jacob, él es malo-

-¿estas segura que no te hizo daño?-

-daño te va a hacer a ti si te ve aquí, vete y denúncialo a la policía- él suspiró con poco convencimiento y ella suavizó el tono de su voz -vámonos por lo legal mi lindo, no podemos saltarnos los pasos. Recuerda que el tiempo de Dios es perfecto y este no es el momento-

-esta noche Mi linda, esta noche te voy a buscar con la policía- le acarició el rostro y Bella cerró los ojos -casi me vuelvo loco cuando no acudiste ese día a nuestro sitio secreto- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y él se acercaba poco a poco - te amo mi linda, te amo-

-yo… yo también- respondió ¿dubitativa?. Lo amaba, dia tras dia esperó este momento y aquí lo tiene.

Jacob se acercó mucho más y la besó intensamente. Era un beso esperado, un beso que los dos extrañaban, un beso que querían que les moviera el universo, que los alejara del peligro, un beso que tiempo atrás se daban a escondidas y al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Un beso que Bella correspondió, un beso que tampoco fue perfecto y ella no entendía el porqué, para variar.

-¡Maldito infelizzz!- se escuchó el grito y no se habían separado del todo cuando un disparo que fue directo hacia jacob le rosó el hombro izquierdo –¡desgraciado hijo de p*t ! ¡te voy a matar!-

Jacob se tomó el hombro con una muesca de dolor y bella miraba confundida como edward se acercaba a ella iracundo, jamás lo había visto tan enojado desde que lo conoce, estaba fuera de sí, como si el demonio se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. La miró y su vista atravesó su cuerpo, su alma, estaba ¿dolido?. Juraba que si quitaba todo ese enojo había dolor, estaba en shock, no asimilaba nada.

-¡eres una perra! - se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada que la tumbó al suelo. –¡y tu, maldito mal nacido, te voy a matar!-lo apuntó con la pistola y jacob de repente entendió el miedo que vio en los ojos de bella.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXII: perder la consciencia

-Edward no lo mates por favor- suplicó bella desde el suelo tocándose el rostro justo donde recibió el golpe.

-¡¿qué, acaso tienes miedo de quedarte sin amante?!- le hablaba a ella pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a jacob.

-¡hazme lo que quieras, mátame, pero a ella déjala en paz!- exclamó jacob incapaz de defenderse o defenderla, este hombre era capaz de disparar y estaba seguro que este era un castigo de dios por su relación con isabella.

Edward rio a carcajadas malévolamente, con una sombra en los ojos que no le permitía ver mas allá de la fiereza que bañaba su cuerpo.

-¿y crees que porque tu me lo pides lo voy a hacer?- preguntó con una falsa calma y haló el martillo para preparar el tiro.

-edward, te lo suplico- rogó bella tomándolo de los pies y mirándolo – déjalo ir, tu problema es conmigo, no con él-

Las lágrimas bañaban su cara y edward entornó los ojos, en su mente solo podía imaginar a jacob con una bala entre ceja y ceja, pagando con su vida lo que ahora era su desgracia. Cuando iba a tirar del gatillo bella sacó fuerzas sabrá dios de donde y empujó a edward de tal modo que cayó al suelo con ella encima.

Fue un solo movimiento en un golpe en seco, que le sorprendió de tal modo que soltó la pistola disparándose por si sola a la pared, y que cayó a cierta distancia de él.

-¡corre jake!- gritó bella y herido tuvo que huir en contra de su voluntad, vivo podía salvarla de ese salvaje, denunciarlo con la policía, hacer algo; y rogaría a dios que mientras tanto isabella resistiera.

-¡malditooosssssss!- la ira de edward se potenció exponencialmente y a la vez que jacob corría entre las piedras buscando una vía de escape, él se levantaba quitándose a bella de encima sin cuidado cayendo en el suelo.

Edward tomó la pistola y bella se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él en cuanto pudo recuperarse, estaba golpeada pero no podía permitir que un desquiciado matara a su verdadero amor, tenía que lograr que escapara. Cuando edward sintió que tenía a bella prácticamente encima, hizo lo que sería un último golpe alejándola de un manotón en su cuerpo que voló su delgada y ligera figura de su lado, chocándola contra la pared.

A bella le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía un sabor salado dentro de su boca, probablemente sangre; sentía ardor y picazón en sus piernas por los raspones de la caída, sentía un profundo dolor en su alma por no poder hacer nada. Pero con este ataque de edward, que le golpeo en el pecho empujándola del impacto a la pared lo último que supo de sí misma era que tenía que ceder al dolor, que ya no podía más y que un disparo tras un quejido fue lo que se escuchó cuando cerró sus ojos y no supo más de sí misma.

-¡por dios edward! ¿qué le pasó a bella?- preguntó rose cuando lo vio entrar con ella en brazos seguido por emmett. –¡edward responde! ¿la atropello un carro? ¿se cayó de un caballo?- su voz sonaba desesperada.

-busca agua hervida y unos paños- se limitó a decir con la voz de un patrón que no parecía querer dar explicaciones.

Rose corrió por el pedido y en seguida subió al cuarto de él a llevarlo, pero al darse cuenta que la puerta del cuarto del frente estaba abierta se asomó y allí los vio. Edward parado a los pies de la cama, cuan general, cuan policía, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, la respiración densa, y ojos de preocupación.

-aquí lo traje- dijo rosalie colocando lo que trajo cerca de emmett.- ¿qué le pasó?- le preguntó con voz acongojada a edward acercándose a él, quien parecía una estatua. No se movía, no pestañeaba, no quitaba sus ojos del cuerpo de ella. –edward, ¿los intentaron robar?- quiso seguir indagando pero él no daba información alguna.

-deberías de llamar a un doctor edward, no reacciona- le dijo emmett quien iba a hacer un último intento con unas ramas debajo de su lengua. Le limpió las heridas del sucio y se las curó con algunas hojas; pero cuando vio el morado de la cara supo que había sido edward.

Salió desesperado del auto buscando la ayuda de él, pero emmett le reclamó el golpe de bella y edward lo amenazó con botarlo de la hacienda si hacía algún comentario o si no la curaba inmediatamente. Este prefirió primero fijarse en la salud de bella y después ya recogería sus cosas y se iría por sus propio camino, no sin antes hablar con bella para denunciarlo con la policía por violencia doméstica.

-yo lo llamo- se ofreció rose.

-no te muevas- ordenó edward en voz tajante.

-¡edward es la vida de bella la que esta en peligro! ¡tu esposa, ¿lo recuerdas?! Ya vuelvo-

-si llamas al doctor puedes también llamar al terminal para apartar un pasaje para la capital- amenazó sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿qué?-

-como escuchaste, si llamas al doctor te vas de esta casa-

-pero….-

-ya hice lo que tenía que hacer- interrumpió emmett – si no reacciona llama al doctor- dijo enojado pero intentando sonar cordial -¿nos vamos?- le preguntó a rose quien no podía creer la actitud de idiota que tenía edward, pero emmett parecía saber lo que pasaba, tal vez con él si conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Ella salió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a edward, y detrás salió emmett. Y edward suspiró profundamente, ellos no tenían la culpa, la culpa la tenía él por dejarse llevar por el odio, por perder la consciencia y seguir un bajo instinto que lo llevó a la locura.

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa, en la cama, con todo el cuerpo adolorido y la figura de edward mirándola fijamente desde los pies de la cama. El dolor de su cuerpo le hizo recordar que lo que vivió no fue una pesadilla, sino que fue la realidad, la cruda y mísera realidad.

-jacob…- fue lo primero que salió de su boca y los ojos de edward se encarcelaron de nuevo, sus hombros se tensaron, su mandíbula se endureció y de nuevo no se pudo controlar.

-¡claro! Eso es lo más que te importa, ¿no? ¡el idiota de tu amante!- la fuerza del tono de su voz y el enojo se hacían notar.

-¿lo… mataste?- preguntó con miedo y con ojos cristalizados sentándose en la cama con gran esfuerzo. Él se acercó imponente y se sentó al lado de ella con el ceño fruncido y la desconfianza haciendo estragos.

-¿y si lo maté que?-

-¡asesino!- gritó sin controlar su lágrimas- ¡eres un asesinoo!- levantó sus brazos y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho desesperada y él le tomó los brazos.

-¡calmate!-

-¡asesino! ¡eres un hijo del demonio!¡ tu no sabes lo que es el amor, los sentimientos, el respetooo! Asesinooooo- se movía de un lado a otro y edward tomaba sus brazos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla para tranquilizarla.

-¿y qué? ¿tu me vas a dar clases de moral a mi? ¡¿precisamente tu que te aprovechaste de mis buenas intenciones?! ¡me fuiste infiel isabella, me engañaste desde un comienzo, nos casamos y trate de hacerte feliz, fui complaciente, amable, generoso y tu me mentiste!- le gritó como quien tenía mucho tiempo con algo atorado entre el pecho y la espalda, y luego, cuando ella dejó de agredirlo, la soltó adoptó su posición fría de siempre – yo sólo me cobré lo que me hiciste-

-yo no me casé contigo, y eso no te da derecho a matar a alguien: asesino. – le dijo con una falsa calma, mientras lloraba de impotencia.

-estoy cansado, harto de que siempre digas lo mismo: nos casamos isabella, somos esposos y más te vale que te regrese la memoria- se levantó de la cama.

-yo nunca me casaría con un hombre tan despiadado como tú, mi sueño era casarme con…-

-¡no lo digas!- le gritó- y si quieres te muestro los papeles para que te acuerdes- ironizó mientras hurgaba entre las cosas que subió Rose como buscando algo.

-Muestramelos- exigió.

-estan en la capital- respodió con naturalidad.

-¡que conveniente!- ironizó y él clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Mira muchachita adultera, a mi tampoco me hace gracia estar casado con una mocosa infeliz estafadora y mentirosa como tú, creí que eras una persona cuando acepté y pensé que podría funcionar a pesar que nos conocíamos poco. Pero esto es lo que tenemos-

-Si yo no te agrado no se para que me tienes aquí- replicó ella con el mismo fuego en la mirada que él.

-porque quiero algo tuyo- respondió con cinismo.

-¡¿QUÉE?!- cuestionó con desespero. Edward se acercó como una pantera sobre un cordero fresco, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos y con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba llegó hasta estar a sólo centímetros de su boca y sólo entonces fue que dijo.

**-tu cuerpo- Bella abrió los ojos de par en par completamente incrédula sobre lo que estaba escuchando – lo que quiero es tu cuerpo- **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXXIII: "****_Su mujer"_**

Edward jamás había pensado en eso, se le ocurrió en el momento, lo que sentía no lo iba a indagar por miedo a darse cuenta de que una chica por la que sentía algo especial lo engañó y después lo abandonó, le sucedió algo parecido una vez y juró que jamás iba a volver a creer en el amor y que no le sucedería nunca más, y Bella no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando vio el beso entre Jacob y ella, se sintió traicionado, pero más que nada envidia. Lo envidiaba a él por tener el amor de Bella, por tener a alguien que corriera riesgos así por él, y mientras más lo defendía, mas alimentaba su frustración.

Hasta este momento pensaba y seguiría pensando que Bella era una más del montón, y debía seguir siendo así si no quería verse envuelto en otra maraña de complicaciones que lo llevaran a la traición que vivió ya una vez. Cuando la secuestró lo más que quería era que Jacob no se quedara con ella, porque no soportaba la idea de que ellos vivieran el amor que pensó que le pertenecía a él.

Pero una cosa llevaba a la otra, ella negaba su matrimonio, era rebelde, se intentaba escapar pero a la vez era dócil, sumisa, apasionada… tal vez si tuviese su cuerpo una vez, se le quitara esa sensación de necesidad por estar a su lado y la pudiese dejar ir con una firma de renuncia a su parte del matrimonio, sin problemas.

Suponía que no debía ser virgen, si tanto amaba a Jacob tal vez ya se había entregado a él, y eso le molestaba. Pero al menos no la regresaría sin que antes haya pasado por sus manos. Hasta ahora todos sus encuentros hubiesen podido terminar en eso, pero él no sentía esa necesidad como ahora de poseerla. ¿Qué había cambiado?. Que sintió en carne viva que de verdad la podía perder, que no le pertenecía a pesar de sus esfuerzos, que era su esposa, pero no era su mujer…

-tu… quieres… me estas….- Bella no hallaba como terminar su frase, estaba conmocionada ante esta propuesta.

-Ya escuchaste Bella, tu cuerpo a cambio de tu libertad- aclaró sin separarse ni un milímetro de ella, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-¿una noche… juntos?-

-de noche, de día, ahora mismo… para el sexo no hay hora-

-¿sexo?- titubeaba, no se imaginaba que para tener su libertad, tenía que sacrificar su virginidad.

-si, sexo… no me vas a decir que vamos a "hacer el amor" cuando yo no creo en el amor, y tu estas pensando en otro tipo…- era cínico.

-y… a ti…. Tu… ¿no te importa?- para ella "eso" sin amor no se debía permitir.

-¿a ti te importa?- preguntó con los ojos entornados.

"¿pero que clase de mujer pensaba él que era ella?" pensó Bella. Primero la secuestra, la encierra, la persigue, la maltrata verbalmente y ahora, después de que le pega, le dice que su libertad depende de "eso".

No pudo evitar imaginarse que clase de momento tan traumático iba a ser, con un montón de esposas y látigos, música satánica de fondo. Él con un cuchillo en la mano diciéndole que el dolor es placer, obligándola a posiciones antihumanas con penetraciones de objetos bizarros.

"¿… y que clase de mujer era ella?" pensó inmediatamente después, cuando la imagen de Edward con sus labios en su cuerpo le pareció realmente tentadora, y más que un castigo sería un placer. Recordó esos días en que si no hubiesen habido interrupciones se habría entregado sin reservas, que mal que estuvo en ese momento.

Le dolía la cabeza, y más allá de la situación por la que acababa de pasar era por esta lucha constante, entre el Edward que ella veía detrás de esos ojos verdes disfrazados de poder, y el Edward que demostraba su dominio a golpes y tiros.

-acepto- dijo más segura de lo que se sentía.

-¿qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-a… acepto estar contigo… a cambio de mi libertad-

"demonios" pensó Edward, si antes creía que era una interesada ahora lo confirmaba. Por supuesto que si aceptó era porque le convenía que la dejara libre, le convenía el divorcio porque ahora sería millonaria y viviría su "amor" con Jacob en paz. De nuevo se sintió invadido por una oleada de enojo con frustración y la tomó del cuello con cierta brusquedad para besarla.

Quería drenar esa ira acumulada, quería encontrar algo que no sabía muy bien lo que era, quería sentirla suya, demostrarle que quién estaba al frente de ella era él y no Jacob; quería sentirse el más hombre en su vida. No tardó en introducir su lengua, y saboreaba el sin sabor del falso amor.

Pensó erróneamente que un beso sería suficiente como para burlarse de ella, pero apenas hizo contacto con sus labios no pudo despegarse de ellos, y solo los quería besar, y besar, y besar... sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y se apegaba más a ella mientras lentamente la recostaba en la cama.

No era nada cuidadoso, y a Bella tal vez no le habría importado si su cuerpo no hubiese estado tan lastimado. Al principio le siguió el beso, era inevitable y eso lo admitía. Pero después se tornó muy tosco, y ella solo intentaba no sentirse adolorida. Cuando comenzó a recostarla en la cama supuso que no habría vuelta atrás, pero al bajar Edward a su cuello, y sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sí el dolor se hizo notar.

Lágrimas incontrolables salían de sus ojos, gemidos dolorosos salían de su boca, intentaba apaciguarlos, para no enojarlo pero la superaba. Sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros y cuando las de él subieron por su figura lastimando sus heridas, no pudo evitar sollozar un gemido fuerte empujándolo en su defensa.

Él la miró desconcertado, deteniendo toda su faena en seco. Esta lucha interna lo iba a volver loco, si seguía "no controlándose" la próxima vez que pasara algo que lo enojara iba terminar o en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico.

-Así no puedo hacerlo- lo dijo por sí mismo, levantándose y mirándola de pie; pero Bella entendió que era por su disposición.

-me estas obligando- se justificó tomando una sábana y cubriéndose con ésta.

-yo no te obligo, te pongo mis condiciones-

-condiciones injustas-

-¡Y quién eres tú para hablar de justicia! ¡estafadora adultera! ¡tanto que hablas de dios y de los pecados y mírate en un espejo, mira tus acciones!- dijo iracundo y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Para Bella, Edward tenía razón, al menos en algunas cosas. Ella no era mejor que él, amaba a Jacob y le estaba siendo infiel a sus sentimientos, y lo peor de todo era que no lo podía evitar. Era estúpido pensar que debajo de ese insensible hubiese un hombre al que se pudiera amar, del que ella sentía un cosquilleo especial cuando la veía, que la dejaba temblando cuando la besaba, que la hacía desear cuando la tocaba… todo esto tenía que ser pecaminoso, obra del demonio porque no estaba bien sentir así.

Quería odiarlo, quería ser tan cruel como era él con ella, pero solo podía odiarse a sí misma por la cantidad de cosas que él le causaba y que como consecuencia de ellas se alejaba un poco más de su adorado Jacob. Ahora rogaba por que Dios la sacara de todo este embrollo, solo así podía aclarar sus ideas y aún más importante, sus sentimientos.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XXXIV: "****_14 años sin llorar"_**

Cuando Edward logró calmarse después de que Rosalie casi lo mata por lo que le dijo Emmett de que le había pegado a Bella, no el dio mayor detalle y sintetizó todo en un "la encontré con otro hombre". Rose le dio la razón a Isabella porque según: "él la trataba mal, no la quería y tuvo que buscar amor en otra parte."

Subió al cuarto con gasas y agua limpia, y abrió la puerta sin tocar, encontrándola mirando hacia la ventana, tal y como él la había dejado. Se acercó y se sentó cerca de ella, todo era más fácil cuando Bella simplemente hablaba mucho y él tenía que escucharla y callarla de un beso cuando estaba demasiado tentado por la sensualidad de sus labios; ahora era ella quien necesitaba que él hablara, sin embargo él mismo no se lo permitía porque no sabía como reaccionaría.

Bella no se molestó en mirarlo, y él intentó limpiarle los brazos de algo de sucio que le quedó de las caídas, pero ella se movió en sentido de rechazo. Definitivamente esto le dolía en el alma. Quiso apartar su cabello de la cara y ella se limitó a alejarse solo unos pocos centímetros y girar la cara.

**-déjame limpiarte**- le dijo no intentando sonar tan rudo, como estaba acostumbrado a hablar cuando algo no se hacía como él quería.

-**no**- respondió temerosa y con ojos llenos de lágrimas – **yo lo hago-**

**-por favor…- **suplicó y se acomodó mas cerca de ella y Bella se acurrucó en sí misma abrazando sus piernas y temblando de pánico, lo miraba de reojo con la cabeza agachada.

-**no lo necesito-** mintió para que se alejara. Edward se acercó mucho mas y Bella sentía el calor de su mirada sobre sí misma, no pudo evitar levantar los ojos que la miraban expectantes, como rogando que aceptara.

Aflojó su cuerpo poco a poco y lentamente levantó la cabeza como dándole paso a que hiciera lo que quisiera, después se fuera y la dejara en paz. Él subió la mano con la bolsa con hielo y sumamente despacio y con extrema delicadeza la colocó sobre el rostro.

Apenas le rosó el frío le sorprendió a Bella por más que estuviese preparada y se estremeció.

**-¿Te dolió?-** preguntó apartando un poco el hielo y ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Él coloco de nuevo la bolsa de hielo e hizo un poco de presión, Bella no se quejó, Edward la miraba esperando una reacción, estaba tenso, dolido, inseguro, sensibilizado… y cuando no pudo soportar mas el silencio salió una lágrima de los ojos de ella que transito por su mejilla y terminó desgarrándole el alma.

**-Perdóname…-** susurró afectado –**yo nunca le había pegado a una mujer, te lo juro**- confesó sincero, arrepentido, con fervor.

**-siempre hay una primera vez para todo**- habló con un tono de voz muy bajo, limpiando otra lágrima que en contra de su voluntad caía y sin querer verlo a los ojos.

-**Te juro por mi vida que no lo volveré a hacer, antes me arranco las manos**- y después de exactamente 14 años sin llorar, una lágrima salió de sus ojos que limpió antes de que Bella se percatara.

Ella no decía nada, no oponía resistencia, parecía no estarlo escuchando. Controló sus sentimientos suspiró profundo y con suavidad levantó el rostro de ella posando un dedo en la barbilla.

-**Mírame Bella**- le ordenó con una voz más dura de lo que de verdad sentía, ella subió la vista. Ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, teñidos de rojo de tanto llorar, parpados edematizados del llanto, cara hinchada, por su culpa. No era la chica de la que creyó estar enamorado, la estaba convirtiendo en otra **–perdóname-** lo veía con recelo, con pureza, con dolor, limpió una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de ella con el pulpejo de sus ásperos dedos –**perdóname por favor, perdóname…**- suplicó y esta vez no pudo disimular las lágrimas de sus ojos y cayeron sin pudor por las mejillas.

Bella no podía creer que estuviese llorando, intentaba ser tan dura, tan fría, tan intangible como él pero no podía, eso no era ella, y por eso él se aprovechaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus delicadas y suaves manos, y Edward cerró los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, sería tan fácil dejarse llevar, pero no debía.

Abrió los ojos y detalló su mejilla hinchada, de verdad que no midió su fuerza, estaba completamente fuera de sí y no pensó que era una mujer, ni siquiera pensó que era Bella, sólo veía a una traicionera en acción, y tal vez se lo merecía, pero no debió haberlo hecho.

Le dio la bolsa con hielo para que se la colocara de nuevo y le limpió los labios que acababa de besar hace apenas un par de horas; tan provocativos, tan carnosos, tan suculentos y ahora hinchados y lastimados por su sobredosis de estupidez. De nuevo se sentía tentado, de nuevo se sentía empujado a caer en ellos y borrarle de un beso tanto dolor.

**-Perdóname-** dijo para romper el silencio, tal vez si hablaba recordaba porque la odiaba **– no me voy a cansar de decirlo hasta que me perdones-**

**-yo pienso que las palabras duelen más que los golpes físicos**- respondió neutral.

**-eso no me hace sentir mejor**- confesó parando su labor y mirándola a esos ojos llenos de tristeza.

**-a mi tampoco**- bajó la bolsa con hielo – **si me liberas tal vez…-**

-**ni lo sueñes**- interrumpió y procedió a limpiar el resto de la cara con gasas y agua.

Ella sólo bajó el rostro y él se lo subió de nuevo.

**-Te Juro por lo que quieras que no lo volveré a hacer…-**

Ella buscó en su rostro una pizca de mentira, de falsedad, de engaño y no la encontró… después buscó en su mente una pizca de sentido común o de raciocinio y tampoco la encontró. Sintió ardor en sus labios, se tocó y al ver sus dedos tenía un poco de sangre.

-**y haría lo que me pidieras para lograr tu perdón**- ella lo miró atenta – **cualquier cosa menos dejarte ir…**- aclaró y a Bella se le oscureció un poco su mirada y simplemente se mordió el labio para limpiarse la poca sangre que salía de allí.

Él tomó una gasa para limpiárselos, y de repente se le nubló la mente de nuevo, este sentimiento era distinto a los que había experimentado en toda su vida. Era tranquilidad… era paz… era…

La besó, hizo un ligero contacto con sus labios para tapar sus pensamientos y lentamente la besó… era un roce, un suave roce con sabor salado gracias a las lágrimas, temía que ella se alejara, temía que se tensara, temía el rechazo… pero Bella abrió un poco su boca, y se acercó acentuando el contacto.

Suavemente movía sus labios, con delicadeza los acariciaba con la lengua, paso a paso se caía el muro que él mismo había construido, con vigor su corazón latía, con velocidad extrema transitaba la sangre por sus venas, y sin permiso sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos se aclaraban.

Era tan evidente que resultaba increíble, era tan inmenso que no lo había querido ver, era tan sencillo que quiso complicar las cosas para tapar la realidad, tapar lo que su corazón gritaba, tapar lo que quiso evitar desde que tuvo uso de razón: Estaba enamorado, profunda enamorado de Isabella Swan.

La amaba tanto que le dolía, que lo cegaba, que lo obsesionaba… esta revelación le hizo tomar consciencia de la debilidad que significaba ella para él, se separó de repente y pretendía marcharse hecho un mar de confusiones o mejor dicho de revelaciones; pero Bella lo tomó del brazo para que no se escapara y no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de levantarse.

**-Te creo…- le dijo con la paz que la caracterizaba. Subió su mano al rostro de él y limpió la lágrima que un segundo después cayó "¿Cómo se pudo anticipar?" se preguntó Edward – y si mi perdón es lo que necesitas para quitar esos ojos tristes, lo tienes-  
**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXV: monstruo.

Bella estaba consciente que si Edward la besaba ella simplemente estaba perdida, la debilitaba y no sabía por qué. Recordaba que con Jacob sus besos parecían más angustias, por el temor a que los vieran y que los sueños de él se fueran por la borda, además si su padre se enteraba posiblemente la echaba de la casa y ella no tenía donde ir.

Le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser lo que le había hecho él, y probablemente después que se fuera se insultara por idiota pero en este momento Edward necesitaba su apoyo, y ella se lo iba a facilitar. Si solo Edward la escuchara, si solo pudiesen hablar como dos personas normales, pero él no era muy normal, y se lo demostraba con cada ataque monstruoso que le daba.

Esas palabras le tocaron el corazón a él, se sentía un monstruo, la bestia del cuento de hadas, el miserable de la historia… ella era tan dulce, amorosa, tal ángel… no puede ser tan buena actriz, no puede…

-**¿así, sin nada a cambio?**- cortó su sorpresa.

-**lo que yo quiero no me lo vas a dar, y no necesito nada más**- respondió tranquila y él la tomó del cuello y se acercó a sus labios en otro de sus impulsos.

-**Te juro, que si no existiera Jacob yo….-**

**-¿Esta vivo?** …- lo interrumpió esperanzada y él la soltó, quería que pensara lo contrario pero no le pudo mentir **– ¿no lo mataste**?- no pudo ocultar su alegría.

**-se me escapó**…- respondió con una sensación de inconformidad mezclada con paz. –**te caíste y yo**…-

**-¡Edward, no lo mataste!- **y una sonrisa se expandió, sus ojos brillaron y él de repente se sintió… ¿bien?

-**¡ya te dije que fue que se escapó!, si no te hubieses atravesado lo habría matado sin piedad, pero ¡no! Tenías que dártela de heroína y meterte en el medio**,- le decía con amargura**- luchar conmigo por la vida de él, no me controlé y te empujé casi sin querer, lo más que quería era matarlo a él, pero cuando vi que caías al suelo me di cuenta de lo que hacía contigo y disparé sin apuntar y se escapó-** explico enojado y se levantó**- te vi en el suelo y pensé que te había perdido y vine corriendo a la hacienda rogando que no te hubiese hecho daño- **paso su mano por el cabello frustrado y ella lo miraba atenta**- más del daño que ya te había hecho, me descontrolé me equivoque, te pedí perdón y sé que no lo volveré a hacer-**

**-y yo te perdoné Edward**- le dijo sincera, comprendiéndolo.

-**Tú no entiendes…. Tu crees perdonarme pero no es así-** suspiró exasperado- **ahí tienes la explicación de lo que paso, ya sabes que Jacob sigue vivo y que yo soy un monstruo, ya puedes seguir pensando en los distintos modos de escaparte para huir con él porque yo no sirvo para nada- **estaba enojado consigo mismo, porque en vez de acercar a Bella la alejaba cada vez más- **yo me voy-**anunció

Y para cuando Bella se dio cuenta ya Edward había salido del cuarto después de dar un portazo… era un poco desmoralizante esta situación con él, cada vez que se besaban, Edward actuaba de ese modo, se enojaba, huía, se olvidaba del verdadero valor, de los verdaderos sentimientos en los que se basan un beso; o tal vez era que solo quería sexo y no sentía nada, él mismo lo dijo.

Prefirió dejar de pensar y adolorida se levantó para darse un baño, para organizar sus ideas y mejor aún, ahora que vio a Jacob organizar sus sentimientos; y tal vez más importante: pensar en la propuesta de libertad dicha por quien se consideraba su esposo.

Edward salió de allí furioso por los sentimientos no correspondidos que salían a flote, tomando el control de sus decisiones nuevamente sin su permiso; la casa era inmensa, la hacienda aún más, y sin embargo él se sentía asfixiado en ese lugar. Necesitaba respirar, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque en cuanto salió del auto se encontró con Jacob de frente.

Él huyó, corriendo a toda velocidad apenas vio a Edward pero éste lo siguió, su ira se incrementaba, su honor estaba pisado por él así que se las iba a cobrar. Jacob conocía esas calles como nadie, pero Edward agudizo su visión y jamás le perdió pista, llegaron a un callejón solitario, pero no lo vio. Desconfiado, caminó un par de pasos viendo atentamente a ambos lados y cuando giró lo sorprendió un golpe directo en la nariz. Edward se echó hacía atrás intentando reaccionar, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el cerebro pero Jacob sin perder tiempo se le lanzó encima dándole un golpe en el estómago.

-**¡¿Dónde tienes a isabella?!**- le preguntó Jacob sin rodeos y Edward no podía creer lo que sucedía, se sentía el cazador cazado.

-**Ella es mía**- respondió casi sin aliento, sentía algo de sangre correr por la nariz pero el golpe en el estómago le dificultaba la respiración.

**-¡eres un enfermo! ¡reencarnación de lucifer! Como se te ocurre golperala!-** Le reclamó y su puño terminó en la cara de él dejándole una herida abierta en la ceja, sangrando escandalosamente.

-**ya se de donde Bella saca tanta ideas religiosas**- concluyó a la vez que pensaba como era que estaba siendo golpeado teniendo un arma con la cual defenderse.

**-¡Bella es un ángel que no se merece ni que la nombres!- le escupió encima -¡¿y además te atreves a golpearla!? ¡cobarde! - **le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago **– ¡metete con un hombre de tu talla! ¡Bella te teme! ¡no te quiere! ¡te odiaa! ¡para que quieres estar con alguien que solo siente asco por ti!-**

Jacob estaba descontrolado, sus ojos emanaban fuego, se habían metido con lo que era más importante en su vida. Se burlaron de él en la estación de policía cuando quiso montar una denuncia por secuestro contra el Magnate Edward Cullen. De repente Edward soltó una risa malévola que confundió un poco a Jacob, tal vez era peor de lo que pensaba, de lo que Bella pintaba y de lo que él demostraba.

-**para sentir asco por mí es muy…**- se calló y pensó un segundo – **complaciente en la cama**- fue un golpe directo al corazón de Jacob, la cara le cambió completamente, "Bella tenía razón, las palabras duelen mas que los golpes físicos", pensó Edward. Levantó el rostro y se enderezó como pudo **– y para odiarme responde muy placenteramente a mis besos y sus "te amo" parecen muy sinceros** – comenzó a caminar hacia Jacob con la venganza tatuada en los ojos -**¡uff! Y las cara que pone cuando llega al orgasmo… no, no, no… definitivamente no finge, nadie puede mentir tan bien.-**

-**Mentira…-** dijo Jacob confundido, sentía que su fuerza se debilitaba, Bella no podía entregarse por voluntad propia a él, no.

-**¡ja!**- expresó con ironía y se limpió la sangre que caía en el ojo, proveniente de la herida de su ceja – **siempre puedes esperar nueve meses **– Jacob abrió los ojos sorprendido –** porque después de lo que acabamos de hacer, dudo mucho que no haya dado frutos**-

-**¡Mentiraaaa!**- gritó y se quiso abalanzar sobre él pero Edward sacó una pistola en un rápido movimiento y se detuvo en seco. Lo apuntaba en la frente, de un movimiento podía acabar con la causa de sus problemas. **–¡La violaste!-** le echó en cara incapaz de creer que Bella lo hubiese hecho por voluntad propia.

-**no te voy a negar que se me hizo difícil llevarla a la cama, pero después de la primera vez no hubo manera de sacarla de allí, todo el día, a toda hora… no me puedo quejar**.- se vanaglorió, así como Bella era su punto débil, también era el de Jacob.

-**¡Mentiraa! ¡baja el arma y pelea como un hombre!-**

**-¡oh no, no, no! Me intentaste quitar a mi mujer, a mi esposa una vez, seria tonto si te dejo escapar-**

**-¡ella fue mía antes que tuya!-** era una guerra del más inteligente, del más fuerte, del más hábil.- **tu fuiste el que te metiste entre lo nuestro que si es amor-**

**-habrá que resolver eso, ¿no?-** su falsa tranquilidad aterraba, preparó la pistola para disparar.

**-estoy en desventaja, cobarde**- dijo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de él. Ambos luchaban por pegar más fuerte, por sobrevivir.

**-soy un hombre de honor- dijo después de meditar un poco y bajó el arma – así que solucionemos esto; te reto a un duelo: a muerte-**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXVI: Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

Edward llegó a su casa y estaba oscura, colocó las llaves a un lado y se tumbó en el sofá; él se auto-consideraba un hombre extremadamente impulsivo, pero cuando se trataba de Bella al parecer no había límites.

_-¿estas loco?- preguntó Jacob que al parecer tenía más lucidez que Edward- ¿un duelo a Muerte? Eso es del siglo XVII-_

_-yo se de lo que estoy hablando Black, Un duelo a muerte, el que pierda se queda con Isabella, es eso o te mato ya mismo- levanto el arma de nuevo_

_-Jesús dijo: no mataras-_

_-entonces te puedes dejar matar y listo-_

_-yo no se manejar un arma-_

_-Tienes un mes para practicar-_

_-¿un mes?-_

_-¿aceptas o no?- le estiró la mano sin bajar el arma para cerrar el trato._

_-como sé que después no voy a terminar preso- preguntó suspicaz._

_-vaya, ya te das como ganador…- entornó los ojos- firmaremos un documento, tengo un abogado de confianza y soy un hombre de honor así que el duelo será legal y sin consecuencia mayor que una muerte y una chica-_

_-esto es una locura, lo podemos resolver de otro modo- Edward se rio malévolamente._

_-¿cómo, orando?- se burló y se colocó serio de nuevo- ¿aceptas o no?_

_-acepto- dijo Jacob casi sin pensar y estrechando su mano, cerró el trato._

Edward se levantó de repente del sofá y fue a la cocina, se echó agua en el rostro y sintió ardor por las heridas de la pelea. Meditaba respecto al acuerdo que acaba de llegar y todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora que corría el riesgo de morir, pensándolo mejor debió darle un tiro a Jacob y así se libraba de ese problema.

El timbre de la casa sonó, tomando en cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras decidió ir a abrir el mismo. Pero su sorpresa fue la mayor de su vida cuando el visitante lo recibió con un golpe que le afecto más de lo normal ya que estaba herido.

-eres un poco hombre Cullen- dijo el hombre furioso y Edward en seguida reconoció la voz. –no tenías que hacerle daño a mi hija-

-Charlie, un placer verte- ironizó frívolamente mientras se levantaba recuperándose del golpe.

-teníamos un trato Cullen- reclamó acercándose a él.

-¿y…?- se observó los dedos después de pasarlos por su ceja y de nuevo estaba sangrando.

-¡y ese trato no incluía maltrato!-

-Fue un accidente…- se justificó con la falsa calma que lo caracterizaba.

-¿golpear a mi hija te parece un accidente?-

-¿cómo te enteraste?-

-Pueblo chico, infierno grande, ¿no?-

-te lo dijo Jacob- afirmó Edward con ojos entornados, se sentía en la boca del lobo, si seguía en ese pueblo lo iban a matar mientras dormía, solo faltaba que Bella le pegara, lo irónico del caso era que de ella era la única de quién probablemente lo merecía.

-¿cómo sabes?-

-no lo acabas de decir: "Pueblo chico, infierno grande" Tu sabes perfectamente que Bella me pertenece legalmente así que no entiendo que haces aquí- lo confrontó más recuperado.

-¡Te exijo respeto para mi hija!-

-¿El mismo respeto que le das tú?- se estaba empezando a descontrolar.

-Ella no tiene la culpa- intentó defenderla.

-La regalaste en una apuesta en la que ella estuvo de acuerdo- le recordó- ¿te parece que debes exigir respeto? ¿Te parece que ella no tiene la culpa?-

-no tienes que recordarme mis errores, pensé que ganaría así como pensé que tú eres un hombre, ¡un caballero!-

-¿y te parece de hombres regalar a los hijos?-

-¡Bella es inocente!-

-¡¿Tan inocente que mientras se casaba conmigo, estaba revolcándose con Jacob?!- preguntó furioso, le querían dar lecciones de moral cuando todos eran un poco pecadores.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Averígüelo por sus propios medios-

-Pero si Jacob está a poco de graduarse para ser sacerdote- refutó incrédulo.

-¡Vaya, vaya… que sorpresa!- éste era un dato que Edward no sabía –bueno agradezca que salvé a su hija del escándalo más grande del pueblo-

-No te creo.

-No me importa- dijo con indiferencia y se acercó a la puerta señalando hacía el lado afuera continuó- ¿puede retirarse? Mi esposa de seguro me está esperando-

Charlie se acercó amenazante, si había alguien que no se merecía sufrir era Bella, y menos si era por los errores inconscientes y obsesivos que él mismo cometió.

-Te la das de justo- comenzó a decirle mirándolo a los ojos- de hombre de palabra y honor, de correcto… y eres igual de basura, o peor que yo- se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba a la salida y de espaldas continuó – Bella es una joya, y yo lo supe cuando la perdí, no cometas mi mismo error…- hizo un silencio y avanzó un par de pasos- dile a mi hija que la amo- y se marchó a paso rápido.

¡Dios que día.!... ¿Dios?... ¿desde cuando acudía a Dios en los momentos de cansancio? Cerró la puerta, y caminaba a la cocina de nuevo mientras hacía un resumen mental:

Casi mata a un hombre, golpeó a su esposa en un ataque de ira, ella lo perdonó pero él no le cree porque es imposible que alguien tenga tan buenos sentimientos, fue golpeado por dos personas distintas y quedó en un duelo a muerte. Y lo curioso del caso era que todo giraba entorno a una sola cosa: el amor que sentía por:

-Bella…- dijo en cuanto la vio moviendo unas cosas en la cocina.

-¡Edward!- exclamó asustada- todo es culpa mía, perdóname-

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó extrañado.

-yo convencí al Guardaespaldas que me dejara salir del cuarto, pero es que no había comido y tenía hambre, pero no te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer, lo más que te pido es que no despidas al señor cuidador porque él tiene familia e hijos y este es su más trabajo y si tu…- Bella seguía hablando y él simplemente se sintió bien, todos sus problemas se borraron con solo verla, con sólo escucharla, ya ni recordaba lo que hacía en la cocina, encendió la luz y cuando Bella miró en las condiciones que estaba, detuvo su verborrea y se llevó una mano a la boca impactada-¿qué te pasó?-

-tuve un día difícil- se limitó a decir.

-¡Edward! Pareciera que te hubiesen asaltado-

-como tu, ¿no?- rio con ironía y se sentó en una de las sillas.- la diferencia es que yo me lo merecía y tu no…. Creo que Dios te quiere bastante porque sus "discípulos" se han encargado de vengarte-

-Dios no haría algo así- él revoleó los ojos - ¿te duele?- preguntó y ya tenía unas gasas que sacó del botiquín de primeros auxilios que por comodidad se encontraba en la cocina, más agua oxigenada mirándolo con intenciones de curarlo.

-Me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que no se si estés dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para aliviarlas- dijo con picardía pero ella en seguida cortó el momento limpiándole la sangre del rostro, a él le dolía pero sus manos eran simplemente sanadoras.

**-escuché la voz de mi padre- dijo trémula y él la miró suspicaz. -¿esto te lo hizo él?-**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXVII: llorar

**-no exactamente**- respondió vagamente Edward – **¿escuchaste lo que hablamos?-**

**-no- **dijo Bella sin titubeos, dejó las gasas a un lado y fue al congelador a buscar un poco de hielo. –** ¿me lo vas a decir?- **quiso saber.

**-dijo que te amaba- **su sinceridad lo sorprendió a si mismo. Ella se tensó por completo.

**-¿no lo dejaste hablar conmigo?-** se animó a preguntar agarrando la nevera como si se estuviese apoyando solamente de ella, tenía miedo de la respuesta, mucho miedo.

**-no me lo pidió-** habló como si nada, pero Bella cerró la nevera de un golpe y se quedó mirándola conteniéndose de reaccionar ante semejante respuesta, predispuesta a no creer- **te estoy diciendo la verdad, ahora si no me crees pue…-**

**-¿lo habrías dejado pasar?**- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba alguien a quién echarle la culpa.

**-la única visita que te he prohibido ha sido la de Jacob, todas las demás son bienvenidas…-**le dijo como si las condiciones en las que ellos vivían fueran completamente normales -**si tu padre me lo hubiese pedido habría subido a preguntarte y, ¿Por qué no? lo hubiese dejado pasar, es tu padre, es mi suegro**- respondió con seriedad.

-**permiso**- pidió pasando de prisa por su lado, huyendo de la situación.

-**Isabella, ¿a donde vas?**- Edward quiso tomarla del brazo pero ella lo esquivó y salió corriendo, él la siguió también predispuesto a la causa de las reacciones de Bella – ¿**acaso te molestó que no dejara que Jacob viniera**?- le decía mientras la perseguía, subía las escaleras rápidamente pero ella simplemente era más veloz – ¡**lo que me faltaba: además de que te burlaste de mi engañándome con el idiota de tu amante, ahora lo dejara entrar en mi casa para que tuviesen amoríos bajo mi techo! ¡Para la próxima me vas a pedir que hagamos un trio!**- ironizó enojado pero al llegar al cuarto de ella, Bella cerró de un portazo y con pasador–** ¡abre Isabella!-** ordenó golpeando la puerta – **¡me parece estúpido que te portes así por lo que te acabo de decir! ¡¿ahora me condenas por mi sinceridad!?-** forzaba la manija pero no abría – **¡o es por lo que te hice que te pones así! yo sabía que todo lo del perdón era una excusa barata para ver si lograbas conseguir tu libertad-**

**-¡Déjame Edward!- **dijo sollozando tan fuertemente que parecía que no pudiese respirar. Se escuchaba como luchaba por tomar aire y expulsarlo con otro intento de llanto, y él inmediatamente se preocupó.

-**¡Abre isabella!**- ordenó tajante y forzó nuevamente la manija- **abre o tumbo la maldita puerta y sabes que soy capaz-**

**-¡dejame solaaaaaaaa!- **la escuchó decir y su voz de desgarró en llanto que no se detuvo.

-**¡voy a entrar!**- anunció y fue a su cuarto a buscar la llave, sus guardaespaldas, los dos que había puesto en la puerta para que la cuidaran, lo miraban extrañados. Ellos no tenían llave, no la necesitaban. Edward no tardó más de un minuto cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta.

Entró y la miró en la cama, acurrucada en la orilla, con la cabeza metida en la almohada y llorando desconsoladamente. Por alguna razón casi inexplicable Edward no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas (por primera vez en su vida tal vez) y se acercó a ella.

-**Isabella….¿qué pasa?**- le preguntó suavemente. Ahora lo más que quería era que dejara de llorar a como dé lugar, ese estado le partía el alma. Bella giró la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

-**nn..no quiero…no quiero hablar**- dijo desolada, el llanto no la dejaba expresarse con claridad, no la dejaba respirar era un dolor en lo más profundo de pecho que el llanto no consolaba.

Edward ordenó que no lo molestaran, cerró la puerta, se quitó la camisa y los zapatos, y se acostó al lado de ella. Apenas Bella sintió que él se acostó, se rodó con desconfianza, pero él la detuvo colocando una mano en su cintura, apretujándola contra su cuerpo.

-**de…deja… déjame Edward…-** pidió queriéndole quitar su mano de encima pero el resistió.

**-sshhhhh…. Ya…tranquila, No voy a hacerte daño**- susurró en su oído pero ella se sacudió.

-**tu… tu no entiendes**-

-**explícame**- sugirió hablaban suavemente.

**-¡No quiero hablar!**- soltó de repente hipeando en llanto.

-**entonces quédate tranquila, y llora todo lo que tengas que llorar**-

**-¡No quiero llorar!-** habló como niña rebelde y se giró sentándose **– ¡quiero que te vayas!-** comenzó a empujarlo para que se saliera de la cama.

**-pídeme lo que sea menos que te deje sola-** se sentó apoyando sus manos atrás para no caer.

-**¡quiero …. Quiero… quiero Golpearte!**- gritó dándole con los puños en el pecho – **por tu culpa mi papa no quiere verme**- tomó aire para seguir hablando mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y sus golpes eran mas suaves, lo que hacían eran empujarlo-** por tu culpa mi papá no me quiere… - **lloraba mas fuerte, le pegaba mas lento -**todo es tu culpa**- al fin se rindió y tapó su cara con sus manos, Edward la abrazó y ésta vez ella no se resistió y se aferró a él.

-**ya princesa… llora todo lo que tengas que llorar**- Bella lloraba desolada, estaba privada en llanto y Edward le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda para tranquilizarla… lentamente se fue acostando en la cama y ella tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de Edward, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

Su suegro no se merecía eso, no se lo merecía. Bella estaba sufriendo porque posiblemente sintió el rechazo de su padre, y él sabía mucho de eso, demasiado tal vez. Recordó cuando sus padres le hicieron lo mismo a él, y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas que limpió en seguida porque su prioridad era el bien de Bella.

Pasó largo rato llorando, drenando sus sentimientos, dejando que su dolor se apaciguara con cada lágrima, pero quién le daba esa paz, quién era su apoyo, quien la ayudó a sobrevivir era Edward. No era fácil darse cuenta que te secuestraron de TU casa con TU padre allí, y él sepa donde estés y ni siquiera quiera verte aunque sea de lejos, y lo peor era que lo creía capaz de eso y de muchas cosas más.

Lloró hasta que al fin se comenzó a calmar poco a poco. Edward nunca dejó de acariciar su cabello, nunca dejó de sobar su espalda, nunca paró de decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Secaba sus lágrimas con cuidado, pero jamás preguntó nada, ni siquiera se sintió apresurada o incomoda… se sentía a salvo.

Cuando él pensó que se había quedado dormida, ella se levantó de su pecho, acomodó un poco su cabello y lo miró a los ojos, ambos se miraron y ella bajó la cabeza apenada por semejante escena.

-**Perdón….-** pidió cabizbaja y miró su pecho humedecido por las lágrimas.**-te llené de moco-** comentó avergonzada en tono jocoso limpiando su nariz. Él sonrió sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio.

-**tienes ese privilegio y muchos mas, para eso estamos los esposos ¿no?**-

-**Edward…-**pensó un minuto antes de hablar, de repente ella tenía muchos problemas en su vida y todos se conectaban entre sí-** no quiero discutir eso, yo no recuerdo haberme casado contigo y**…-

-**ssshhhh**- tapó su boca con un dedo –**mañana vamos a la capital**- anunció con voz suave, pero que no le quitaba el impacto de orden. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido y ella era parte de sus "súbditos"

Edward, no discutió porque no era el momento, "Bella es inocente" resonaba en su mente las palabras de Charlie, era un hombre impulsivo, pero de momentos parecía ir en sentido contrario a esos impulsos, su corazón creía en Bella, pero a la vez estaba herido por tantas traiciones, de ella y de los demás. Por ahora era mejor aclarar todo antes de seguir en este circulo vicioso… además le quedaba un mes para dejar todo listo, incluso un testamento.

Ambos sabían que ese _ir a la capital_ escondía un "alejarnos de Jacob" o un "te mostraré el documento del matrimonio". Tal vez era lo mejor, ahora todo tendría un sentido y podrían tomar decisiones mejores, aunque para Edward el mal ya estaba hecho. Bella secó el pecho con manos temblorosas, él le provocaba cosas que ella no entendía y que no se animaba a preguntar por miedo, después se limpió el rostro.

**-¿no me vas a preguntar por qué lloraba?-**

**-no quiero oír la respuesta- contestó sincero deduciendo que entre otras cosas esas lágrimas que él consolaba eran para Jacob –mejor ven…- le tomó la mano y la acostó sobre su pecho- saldremos apenas salga el sol así que es mejor que durmamos- él pensó que ella se negaría pero ella se acurrucó allí quedándose quieta. Él tomo unas sabanas cubrió sus cuerpos y se dedicó a dormir. **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXVIII: Eddy

Él no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, acariciaba el cabello de ella, dejaba a veces besos en su cabeza, y meditaba sobre qué iba a hacer ahora que se debatía entre dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o vengarse. Quería creer en la inocencia de Bella, pero era algo que lo superaba, que no lo podía evitar, que no tenía explicación lógica: él le entregó su corazón una vez, y ella se encargó de traicionar, ahora simplemente era débil.

Maldijo millones de veces a sus padres, ellos arruinaron su vida cuando era apenas un niño de diez años, lo dejaron solo, lo abandonaron, lo regalaron a seres viles que marcaron su mundo; si eso no hubiese sucedido no habría sentido lástima por Isabella, no habría sentido esa necesidad de salvarla, no se habría enamorado, y no estaría metido en semejante problema.

Él no debía, no quería olvidar lo que ella hizo, pero la idea de hacerle daño a quién amas no le agradaba, aunque le resultaba peor dejarla ir para que disfrutara de _su dinero _con el tipo con quien lo estafó… las cosas como estaban era lo mejor, ya después del duelo todo estaría decidido.

Al amanecer salió de la cama con mucho cuidado, le fue fácil ya que Bella se había movido durante la noche y él la abrazaba por la espalda, alistó todo para partir a la capital y avisó a Rosalie para que fuese a buscar a Bella, y mientras ellas bajaban habló con Emmett, disculpándose con él y pidiéndole que se quedara. Fue prácticamente un arte convencerlo pero cedió.

Partieron al mediodía y al caer la tarde llegaron a la mansión, no hubo palabra alguna pronunciada en todo el camino por parte de Edward. Bella y Rose hablaban entre ellas dos y simplemente lo ignoraban y él tampoco intentó meterse en la conversación, ambas tenían razones para no dirigirse a él y lo sabía.

Cuando llegaron, Edward decidió no colocar guardaespaldas en la puerta de Bella, era un poco más seguro ahora que estaba lejos de su pueblo; se metió en su despacho, abrió una botella de licor y se metió de cabeza en el trabajo.

-¡**Edward es un animal!**- exclamó Rose mientras estaban sentadas en la sala, ahora que Edward no estaba, hablaba de él con libertad.

-**No le digas así Rose**- dijo Bella mirando el suelo.

-**¡claro que sí! ¡¿Como se le ocurre ponerte una mano encima!? ¡Es un bruto!-**

**-ya se disculpó-**

**-¿lo disculpaste?**-preguntó mirándola con enojo, pero no le dio tiempo de responder - **¡No hay perdón que valga! ¡yo en tu lugar agarro mis cosas y me voy de su lado! ¡Ninguna mujer merece violencia! ¡Años tiene Edward que superó esa etapa! ¿Que pretende ahora?-**

**-¿años? ¿Lo ha hecho antes?-**

**-¿Pegarle a las mujeres?-** ella asintió-** jamás… pero cuando sus padres lo regalaron después de mucho sufrir hubo un tiempo en que estuvo muy agresivo con la gente de su trabajo, tal y como lo trataron a él… venganza tal vez… mi mamá todos los días le aconsejaba, le daba amor, y sin embargo tardó mucho en superarlo, después se murieron sus padres y se enteró que heredó todo. Y se convirtió en el hombre de hielo que conociste, ahora no se que le pasó que es un completo imbécil bipolar-**

-**no… no sabía que sus padres lo regalaron…- **

**-¿nunca te contó que era antes de que se convirtiera en el idiota que es ahora?**- ella negó con la cabeza – **bueno te cuento…**- se acomodó para comenzar la historia y Bella la miró atenta pero en ese momento sonó el timbre – **después que vea quien es**-

Abrió la puerta esperando cualquier persona menos una de sus peores pesadillas.

-**¡Roxanaaa! ¿Como estas?**- exclamó con su característica voz chillona, saludo con un beso en la mejilla y la cara de Rosalie no tenía explicación, ni siquiera respondió al saludo**- tiempo sin verte, ¿estas embarazada?-** la miró de arriba a abajo-** porque te ves como gordis**- justificó quitándose su gigantes lentes de sol y entrando a la casa casi empujándola – **no te preocupes conozco una dieta buenísima que mínimo te quita 10 kilos en una semana, ¿y Eddy?**-

Llegó a la sala y miró a Bella de pie, observándola con curiosidad y timidez, era una chica alta, delgada, con ropa a la moda y con mucho estilo, pero ésta simplemente ignoró su presencia.

**-Tatiana esa no son maneras de entrar a una casa, ¿no te parece?**- ironizó Rose cuando la alcanzó.

-**Tanya**- corrigió- **¡ay Romelia, pero si ya somos como de confianza!**-

-**tanta confianza que ya te deberías saber mi nombre: RO-SA-LIE; aunque creo que tanto plástico en el cuerpo te bloqueó el cerebro, ¿no?**-

-**tu tan cómica como siempre**- ironizó tomando un mechón de su rubio cabello. –**A leguas se nota el agua oxigenada, y el rubio pasó de moda** –criticó -**¿por qué no me buscas a Eddy?**-

-**Ya vuelvo**- le dijo a Bella y se fue furiosa de allí.

Desde que tuvo su relación con Edward, Rosalie y Tanya se la llevaban mal, ella con su instinto de superioridad queriendo hacer sentir mal a todo el que considerara que estaba por debajo de ella, si se quedaba un segundo mas allí la dejaba calva.

Tanya suspiró y murmuró un par de imprecaciones mirando su rededor hasta que se percató de la presencia de una chica, incipida para su gusto, una presa perfecta para resaltar su clase, fama y belleza.

-**¿tu eres?**- Bella quiso hablar pero ella continuó- **¡no, ya se! la nueva muchacha de servicio, yo dije que hacía falta aquí alguien que ayudara a la oxigenada, ¡pero niña! estas como maltratadita **– la miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente como solía hacer– ¡**pero mejor! así Eddy no desvía su atención de mi**- se tiró en el sofá acomodándose -**traeme un vaso de agua**- agito la mano para apresurarla – **con hielo, me gusta que esté bien fría, y deberías usar uniforme, a Ramona se lo paso porque Eddy es intenso con el tema pero contigo no creo que sea tan condescendiente**-

Bella no comprendía muy bien de qué hablaba, lo que si estaba segura era que la había confundido con la muchacha de servicio y se sintió afligida por el hecho, acaso no era suficiente cosa como para parecer la esposa del dueño de la casa. ¿Y quién era Eddy? No tenía sentido. Y ¿porque le cambiaba el nombre a la gente?

-**¿qué pasa Tanya?**- dijo una voz masculina con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cuando intentaba sonar educado después de enojarse. De repente Edward entró a la sala seguido por Rosalie, en la cara se notaban que habían discutido, aunque últimamente eso era muy común en ellos.

-**¡Eddy!**- se levantó rápido, le dio un beso en los labios que lo tomó por sorpresa y Bella, en ese momento, entendió todo. Se sintió tan estúpida que simplemente se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-**Espera Tanya**- la separó bruscamente tomándola sin controlar su fuerza de los brazos.

**-¡ay Eddy, me haces daño!-** se quejó y él la soltó.

**-eso es normal en el últimamente- **ironizó Rosalie.

-**no me digas así- **habló enojado a Tanya.

**-¿qué te pasa?-**

**-estoy ocupado, ¿que quieres?-** su tono de voz no cambiaba.

**-primero bájale dos a tu tonito y a tu agresividad-**

**-no, si agresividad se ha convertido en su segundo nombre- **ironizó Rose de nuevo.

**-¿nos puedes dejar solos?**- preguntó él dirigiéndole una mirada de rechazo.

-**¿Sabes? Algún día me cansaré de tu estupidez y me iré de aquí y me llevare a Bella conmigo**- miró a su rededor y no la vio - **¿y Bella?-**

**-¿la nueva sirvienta?**- preguntó Tanya.- **creo que se fue a buscar mi agua**- Rose bufó y se fue de allí para buscarla, ya que suponía que Edward no lo iba a hacer.

-**Ella no es la sirvienta**- aclaró Edward y ella se sentó en el sofá.

-**Menos mal porque se ve un poco incompetente. Además le viste la cara? Solo un animal pudo haberle hecho algo así-**

**-si, solo un animal….- **confirmó dolido.

**-equis, no estoy aquí para hablar de ella: Eddy necesito tu ayuda…- **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XXXIX: "tienes que hacer algo"

Edward se sentó al frente de ella y la escuchó atentamente, Tanya le explicó lo que quería y los motivos por los cuales lo quería, y después que le lloró un par de veces el aceptó, no sin antes aclararle que Bella, no era la sirvienta sino su esposa y que tenía que respetarla como tal, cosa que Tanya aparentemente se negó a escuchar.

Rose fue a ver a Bella y la ayudó a levantar su ánimo. Insultó varias veces a Edward, le explicó que Tanya es su ex, y la incitó a que le reclamara su irrespeto. Pero Bella dudaba en hacerlo, ya que la situación de ellos no había justificación para reclamos. Rose se fue enojada con Bella por su pacifismo, y Bella rio pensando en que tal vez debió golpearlo y amenazar a Tanya de muerte por ese beso, estaba consciente que sentía celos pero que ella era poca cosa, en comparación con una mujer como Tanya.

**-vine a decirte solo una cosa**- amenazó cuando Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bella sin tocar **-Yo estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de Edward y aunque tu seas su esposa ****_no_**** voy a renunciar a él,****_ no_**** me lo vas a quitar-**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Bella confundida.

**-como escuchaste, me vine a vivir para acá para conquistar a Edward, tentarlo, provocarlo, meterme en su cama cuantas veces quiera porque yo lo amo y no me importa que tu seas la tipita con la que se casó, él fue mio antes que tuyo ¡y no creo que se sienta mas satisfecho con una cosa como tu que con una mujer como yo!**- sentenció y salió de allí tan abruptamente como entró.

Ahora entendía la locura de Edward, ¡si sus padres lo regalaron y después se consigue a una novia como ella! Salió de allí para corroborar que Tanya sí se iba a quedar en la casa, Rosalie estaba tan enojada que amenazó con envenenarla pero sabía que no era cierto… o eso esperaba.

Pero el día siguiente fue simplemente insoportable: ella no se cansaba de molestarla cada vez que la veía, Bella organizó un poco el lugar para distraer su mente y Tanya la confundía con la servidumbre, la mandaba como dueña de casa, criticaba sus decisiones, su ropa, su modo de caminar, hablaba de sus planes con Edward, sus fantasías, sus intimidades, hasta que en la cocina ayudó a Rose a hacer la cena y después de exigirle platos de comida impronunciables terminó volcando en el suelo el trabajo hecho.

Rosalie iracunda comenzó a, literalmente, agarrarse de los pelos con Tanya y Bella no sabía que hacer, la violencia no era lo suyo pero se le ocurrió meterse entre ellas para intentar separarlas . en ese momento entró Edward y al ver ese alboroto, lo que hizo fue tomar a Bella de la cintura y se interpuso entre Rose y Tanya.

**-¡suéltame Edward!**- pidió Bella forcejeando, pataleando un poco ya que él la tomó en peso sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡**¡YA BASTA!-** gritó Edward y Tanya se hizo la víctima.

-**Fue ella la que comenzó**- acusó Tanya a Bella.

-**¡Sueltameeee!**- insistía Bella, pero él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y no aflojaba su brazo.

-**¡Mentirosa Desgraciada te voy a dejar calva!**- Rose intentó abalanzarse y Edward se lo impidió interponiendo su cuerpo.

-**¡YA ROSALIE! Y tú también cálmate Isabella.**-

-**¡Ves Eddy! Todas están en mi contr**a- dijo Tanya con voz sufrida.

-**Vete a tu cuarto mejor Tanya-** ordenó intentando sonar calmado.

-**Pero…-**

**-¡o te vas o las suelto a ellas!**- amenazó mientras Rose intentaba pasar la barrera que él ponía con su propio cuerpo.

-**te espero más tarde en mi recamara-** anunció y comenzó a caminar-** como ayer**- añadió guiñando el ojo para desaparecer.

-**¡Lo que faltaba Edward! ¡Que le creas a ella en ves de a nosotras!**- vociferaba Rose- **¿sabes lo que te tiene tarado? tanto alcohol que vives consumiendo, ¡hasta aquí hueles!**-

**-No estoy borracho, si es lo que insinúas-** soltó a Bella quien se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda- **y no le creí, solo no quiero más problemas tú sabes como es Tanya… manden a limpiar este desastre**- comenzó a caminar para salir de allí.

-**¿a donde vas?¿ A pegarle los pelos que le arranqué? Si quieres te los recojo y te los doy para que los lleve**s- ironizó Rose.

-**no, voy a mi recamara porque las mujeres de ésta casa ¡me están volviendo loco!-** salió de allí y Rose suspiró profundo y se dirigió a Isabella, quién seguía dando la espada.

-**Bella, yo te quiero mucho, y comprendo perfectamente que te inhibas porque Edward da miedo, pero no puedes seguir así, todos te pisan Bella, y no digo que te defiendas agarrándote a golpes o insultando sin pensar, pero al menos haz que se escuche tu voz… no puedes esperar simplemente que ocurra un milagro, Dios te da las herramientas pero es TÚ trabajo usarlas: TIENES QUE HACER ALGO**- suspiró de nuevo y se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

Bella miró el desastre y lo comenzó a limpiar. A medida que recogía las cosas mucho mas enojada se ponía, esto era culpa de Edward, él no le daba su lugar en la casa y por eso Tanya tenía esos dotes de diva, además: ¿Cómo que pasó la noche con ella? Y después de las amenazas que ella le hizo, ¿cómo no iba a creer que lo iba a cumplir? Sólo porque Bella no fuese capaz de eso, no significaba de los demás no lo hicieran. Ellos eran gente mala, y ella tenía que salir de ese lugar si quería vivir para contarlo.

Se dio un baño, y pensó MUCHO en la decisión que había tomado, sus manos temblaban, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, y las palabras de Rose "Tienes que hacer algo" merodeaban en sus oídos como si las repitiera a cada minuto.

Se colocó una bata, por primera vez se echó un perfume que le gustó, de los que estaban en la peinadora del cuarto, pintó sus labios con un brillo claro, sacudió un poco su cabello que estaba húmedo por el baño que se había dado y se fue a la habitación de Edward.

-**hola Edward.**- saludó con timidez cuando este le permitió pasar al cuarto.

-**¿que quieres?-** preguntó en tono de voz neutral mientras veía hacia afuera sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-**vine a hablar de Tanya**- dijo y él tomó un sorbo de su copa de licor-** ella no ha sido una buena persona desde que ha llegado a esta casa-**

**-llegó apenas ayer**-

-¡**exacto! Si así es en menos de dos días, en una semana que se esperará-**

**- se va a quedar aquí porque no tiene a donde ir y punto-**

**-¡es por eso, o porque te sirve de amante!**- reclamó sin pensar y se puso los dedos en los labios temerosa. Edward le impacto que le reclamara tal cosa, sin embargo no la veía.** –no… no quise decir eso-**

**-tu no me cumples como esposa, ni siquiera me quieres, así que si me busco una amante no veo cual es el problema.-** "ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como buscar a otra y olvidarme de ti" pensó él.

**-exactamente eso, si no funcionamos como pareja, si tu buscas otras… opciones… ¿para qué seguir juntos?**- él revoleó los ojos sin mirarla aún –**Edward, por favor, te lo suplico: déjame ir, Dame mi libertad-**

**-tu sabes cuales son las condiciones-** jamás habló enojado, tenía el suficiente alcohol en la cabeza como para tomarse las cosas con calma.

**-pero…-** ella misma dejó morir sus palabras, esa era la solución- **si yo… o sea si tu…. Es decir si nosotros… -** respiró profundo **– si pasa "eso" ¿me dejas libre?-**

**-eso fue lo que dije, ¿no?-**

Ella tragó fuerte, cerró los ojos, rezó una oración corta y se persignó, se quitó la bata que tenía puesta y después de esconderse detrás del mástil de la cama se animó a decir.

**-Acepto**- su voz sonó lo mas segura que pudo.

Él pensó que era una broma, pero en cuanto giró su cabeza y la vio parada detrás del mástil, tímida, en ropa interior, supo que se había tomado en serio la propuesta.

-**¿estas segura? No quiero que mañana digas que te obligué, que te violé o sabrá Dios lo que inventes**- ella tomó aire y dijo.

**-estoy segura.-**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XL: no todo es lo que parece.

Edward no creyó ni por un segundo en sus palabras, pero entre el mareo producto de lo que había tomado, la bien dotada figura de Bella que lo seducía, y sus sentimientos que intentaba olvidar bebiendo y que al parecer se potenciaron, no pensó mucho en si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o no.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, colocó el vaso en una mesa de trabajo que tenía a un lado, y con una mirada penetrante pretendía intimidarla, pero Bella más intimidada no podía estar así que mientras él caminaba, ella se intentaba tapar con el mástil, por pudo mas que por temor, a pesar de que temblaba sin poderlo controlar.

Él paso un dedo subiendo desde las manos de Bella hasta su cuello, erizando cada vello de su piel, lo miraba expectante hasta que él la tomó de repente y la besó. Cuando a Edward se le ocurrió esta idea fue porque le salió de ese modo, uno de sus múltiples impulsos, no porque estuviese hablando en serio. Como suponía que se iba a negar, era un modo de mantenerla atada a la casa sin que hiciera tanto alboroto.

Después la ve tan dispuesta y simplemente la quiere amedrentar, para luego reírse en su cara y decirle que no la dejará ir mientras Jacob esté vivo, y sentirse satisfecho por una venganza casi completa. Pero la realidad es muy distinta a las ideas maquiavélicas que se le ocurren mientras hace planes sin sentido.

Ahora la besaba, ahora tenía sus labios entre los suyos, trémulos, deliciosos, seductores. Ahora tenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos, helado del frío, suave como seda, tiritante de ¿deseo? Al menos eso quería creer.

Solo la acariciaría un poco, lo suficiente como saciar su sed, no podía conformarse con un beso nada más y moriría si no la acariciaba, ya después se detendría, no recordaba muy bien lo que tenía que hacer pero se detendría. La besaba con pasión, sin ser brusco, pero sin faltar esa sublime tentación por llegar a más, exploraba su boca con su lengua, incitándola a disfrutar tanto como él.

La cargó en peso por sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla, con sus pies se quitó los zapatos y las medias con algo de dificultad antes de dejarla en la cama; y se deshizo de su camisa, desabrochó su pantalón antes de acostarse sobre ella. Edward suspiraba profundamente, y cada tanto emitía gemidos guturales que a Bella le impactaban, ella quería que le atemorizaran.

Bajó por su cuello y desplazó la tira del brasier, solo la saborearía un poco más y después… y después sabría que hacer, estaba suculenta, suave, olorosa. Descubrió uno de sus pechos, metiendo dentro de su boca su pezón. Lo acariciaba con cuidado, con sensualidad, con provocación.

Bella mordía su labio inferior fuertemente, para no decir nada, mientras dejaba que Edward hiciera con ella lo que lo dejara más satisfecho. Esto no era algo para que ella lo disfrutara, ¡no lo era! Tenía que recordar que lo hacía para conseguir su pase a la libertad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que pasaran los minutos que se le hacían largos y eternos, y Edward ya desprendía su brasier deshaciéndose de él, y dirigiéndose al otro pecho.

Las manos de Bella se enterraron en el espesor de su cabello, cuando bajó las manos a su zona más intima. Apenas tocó los vellos que allí habían abrió sus piernas casi de una forma natural, pero en cuando se introdujo a acariciar algo que le resultó sumamente sensible, las cerró con fuerza.

¡Edward le hacia cosas atroces! Tocaba partes de su cuerpo que sólo había tocado ella, y de una forma…. De una forma… atroz, ¡si, eso! Era pecado lo que hacía, el sexo se había hecho para procrear no para que te acariciaran tus partes, provocando esas sensaciones extrañas.

Él quitó su prenda interior, bajando con besos por su abdomen y cuando Bella creyó que él iba a hacer algo peor, simplemente subió colocándose entre sus piernas, completamente desnudo.

Ya Edward no pensaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar, la veía tan tímida, tan inhibida, que no iba a experimentar mucho mas, presentía que no lo iba a disfrutar, y esa no era la idea. La miró fijamente y ella abrió los ojos, navegó en la profundidad de ellos pero prefirió no interpretar el mensaje que mandaban y se sumergió en su propia pasión, en su propio deseo, queriéndose olvidar de todo menos de ella, queriendo creer que no hacía mal: la besó.

Ella sentía esa cosa que amenazaba en la entrada de su vagina, pero ni entraba ni se apartaba. Él la miró y ella no quiso saber que estaba sintiendo Edward, solo quería que esto terminara, más sin embargo un beso suyo le hacía olvidar ciertas cosas.

Sosteniéndose en sus codos, Edward dejó un par de besos en el cuello de Bella y comenzó a penetrar, lentamente. Ella al sentirlo cerró las piernas como un reflejo y sus manos agarraban las sábanas con fuerza como sosteniéndose de allí. Cerró los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poderlo controlar, lágrimas que empezaron a mojar el rostro de Edward.

-Relájate…- susurró en su oído, dejándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Era bastante estrecha y con esa tensión lo que hacía era complicar las cosas.

-No puedo- dijo Bella ahogando un sollozo. La verdad le resultaba difícil, incómodo.

Edward llegó a un punto en que sintió algo, pero su pasión no le dio tiempo para pensar y salió un poco y entró rápido con una embestida. Apenas sintió que traspasó ESA barrera se dio cuenta, en el fondo de su mente (donde estaba su consciencia no alterada por el alcohol), del error que había cometido.

Bella al sentir el impacto, lagrimeó mucho más, se le hacía extremadamente doloroso, estaba completamente y no se podía relajar; más bien parecía no querer relajarse.

-Tranquila, ya va a pasar- dijo sin moverse, al parecer esa revelación de que estaba poseyendo la virginidad de la mujer que ama le hizo llegar un gramo de lucidez.

-Me duele…- comentó entre lágrimas que él comenzó a besar –Me duele mucho Edward-

-relájate- sugirió de nuevo algo que por lo visto ella no hacía, cuando se imaginó esto, no era precisamente de ese modo. Dejó un corto beso en los labios -yo te voy a ayudar a disfrutar- la besó mucho más y ella comenzó a relajar su cuerpo – abre más las piernas- pidió y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Él los vio enrojecidos, de nuevo era el causante de su sufrimiento, y como siempre algo que comenzó como un juego terminaba como una tragedia, por lo visto su vida no estaba hecha para el amor. Salió un poco de ella y entró de nuevo con mucho cuidado.

-Me esta doliendo- susurró en sus labios, y él los besó.

-confía en mí.- comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, y ella abrió un poco más las piernas para recibir la siguiente embestida, cerró los ojos, soltó las sabanas y se aferró a su espalda, y Edward enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Él la besaba, la acariciaba, y se movía lentamente dentro de ella, poco a poco ella se iba relajando y él se pudo mover con más comodidad, más sin embargo no aumentó la velocidad, era suave, contenido, disfrutable, más sin embargo él sentía que pasaba algo más, y sabía perfectamente qué era.

Bella llegó al climax el cual a pesar de que intentó ocultar cerrando su boca, salió de su pecho y garganta gemidos que eran no disimulables. Cuando ella comenzó en su orgasmo Edward aumentó la velocidad y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Al terminar salió de ella y se recostó a su lado boca arriba. Meditando todo lo que acababa de su suceder, sabía que su descontrol tenía un precio, y le daba miedo saber cual era. Bella se giró lentamente dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con una sábana.

Edward se recuperó del acto pero ella seguía así, en la misma posición, esto no estaba bien, no era como se lo había imaginado y tampoco se pudo controlar. La miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción hasta que Bella soltó un sollozo y Edward al escucharlo quiso consolarla, como hacía dos noches apenas, pero el solo roce de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella la hizo salir corriendo de la habitación, sin verle la cara y solo envuelta en una sábana.

Edward se maldijo a sí mismo, se levantó y buscó su bóxer, se lo colocó y salió hacía el cuarto de ella que es donde debería estar. Estaba cerrado con seguro, como era de esperarse, y desde la puerta se escuchaba como ella lloraba.

**-Abre Bella, por favor- pidió amablemente pero no obtuvo respuesta –no voy a abrir la puerta de nuevo, hazlo tu, por lo que más quieras- seguía llorando desolada. Él suspiró, la entendía perfectamente –está bien- dijo resignado - abre cuando te sientas lista para hacerlo, yo voy a estar esperando acá afuera- se sentó en el suelo recostando su cabeza de la puerta, ¿hasta cuando seguiría obligándola a quererlo?**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XLI: dejarla ir.

Al día siguiente Edward se despertó sentado en la puerta de Bella, al menos de su habitación no se escuchaba ningún ruido, tocó la puerta pero ella no le respondió, a lo mejor estaba dormida, pensar eso era lo más sano para su mente en ese momento; le dolía suponer que estaba enojada con él por lo de la noche anterior, aunque era comprensible le dolía.

Se fue a dar un baño y mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo supo que había sobrepasado el límite, no era justo para Bella que él se hubiese aprovechado de ese tipo de condiciones para tener su cuerpo, al principio era una amenaza inocente, y después simplemente no se pudo controlar. Aún podía sentir el temblor de su piel debajo de sus manos que la acariciaban con la inconciencia de que era su primera vez ¡¿en qué clase de hombre se había convertido?!

No tenía cara para confrontarla, no tenía valor para mirarla a los ojos y pedirle perdón, ¿Para qué? La única forma de remediar esa deshonra era justificándola, dándole un sentido, cumpliendo con su palabra: Dejarla libre.

El mero hecho de pensarlo le causaba una opresión en el corazón incontrolable, no entendía en que momento se enamoró irracionalmente de esa pequeña inocente, que acabó con su vida. Cuando se fuera nada iba a ser igual, empezando porque seguro que buscaría a Jacob y él quedaría como el tercero en discordia; y siguiendo porque se quedaría sólo y enamorado.

Se quedó mirando la puerta del cuarto de ella al salir del suyo, y entre las indecisiones de pasar o no, de tocar de nuevo la puerta o dejar que ella viniera a él, decidió irse a su despacho y empezar a preparar los documentos para dejar ir a su amor, y mejor se daba prisa porque estaba a nada de retenerla, que dolor tan intenso era dejarla ir.

**_Despacho de la Mansión Cullen: 10:30am_**

**-¿Qué pasa?**- Preguntó al contestar el teléfono con una llamada proveniente de la hacienda.

-**señor, tenemos que decirle algo.-**

**-Los reportes me los pasa directamente Newton-** reclamó Edward al custodio que le estaba hablando, por lo general querían todos reportarle directamente a él pero solo atendía los que le decía Newton, su amigo, su hermano de la vida.

-**Precisamente de él le queremos hablar…**- dejó morir sus palabras y Edward se estaba comenzando a enojar.

-**¿Qué pasó con Newton?-**

**-Ayer hubo otro ataque de Jacob… vino con unos campesinos… diciendo que querían que liberaran a Bella y…-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-y uno de ellos tenía una escopeta…-**

**-Ajá…-** dijo con desespero.

-**nosotros sacamos las armas, eran muchos- **se justificó-** quisimos asustarlos, para que nadie saliera herido como las otras veces pero…-**

-**¡Puedes terminar de hablar! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se metieron a la casa? ¿Destruyeron la hacienda? ¿Quemaron las tierras? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ?!**-

-**mataron a Newton…-** respondió con voz acongojada y Edward se impactó.

**-¿cómo?-** sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas mientras fruncía el ceño incrédulo.

-**así es mi señor, los campesinos quisieron forzar la cerca, Newton tomó la cabeza de los guardaespaldas pero cuando vieron las armas, uno de ellos sacó una escopeta y le disparó…-** se calló y tomó aire-** le dio en el corazón el muy desgraciado y Newton murió casi en el acto**- Edward no hablaba solo limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro e intentaba entender lo que escuchaba – l**os guardaespaldas quisieron disparar pero yo me negué, ellos al ver que cayó Newton huyeron, montamos la denuncia y ya agarraron al desgraciado, a los demás los tienen retenidos por intento de allanamiento de propiedad privada pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo-**

**-¿y Newton?**- preguntó con la voz lo mas normal posible.

-**lo preparamos para enterrarlo al mediodía…-**

**-¿y Jacob?-**

**-Ese tiene pacto con el diablo, nadie en el pueblo lo acusó de la revuelta que organizó así que está libre-**

**-¡Maldito!**- dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó de repente –** ¡pagale a quien sea lo que sea por vender a Jacob black, y que el desgraciado mal nacido que mató a Newton se pudra en la carcel!-** cortó el teléfono y se quedó con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

No le iba a dar tiempo llegar al sepelio, pero tenía que avisarle a Rose y Jas, y… antes de pensar lo que iba a hacer, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Tomó aire para disimular su condición y anunció que pasaran, pero en ese momento, tal vez el más inoportuno se asomó la figura menos deseada.

-**soy… soy yo**- habló Bella con timidez y voz temblorosa. Miraba al suelo y a pesar del clima fresco, inclinándose a lo caluroso tenía colocado un sweater con un pantalón largo.

-**¿qué quieres?**- preguntó Edward sentado desde su escritorio con su típica voz imperativa que hizo que Bella se atemorizara mucho más.

**-yo… tu… vine a …. Nosotros…-** estaba sumamente nerviosa, balbuceaba sin tener control absoluto de sus palabras ni de sus pensamientos, se sentía tan…

-**¿Puedes hablar con claridad? ¡No eres una nena de 3 años que hay que traducirle lo que intenta decir!-**

**-Quiero que me des mi libertad-** dijo mirándolo pero apenas él clavo sus ojos en los suyos, ella bajo su cabeza nuevamente, su vista estaban oscurecidos y Bella no entendía porque. –**por favor-** complementó.

**-¡NO!-** respondió sin rodeos.

**-¡Pero tu dijiste que si yo…. Que si nosotros… bueno "eso", me ibas a dejar libre**!-le reclamó sintiéndose utilizada.

-**si, lo dije, ¿y que?**- se sentó en la silla con esa falsa calma, ese aire de mandatario que lo hacía ver 10 veces mayor a su tamaño.

-¡**que tienes que cumplir con tu palabra!**- explicó y él se levantó de la silla tan rápidamente que prácticamente llegó de un salto hasta donde estaba ella.

-**¿"tengo que"? ¿Quién me obliga?-**

**-pero tu…**-

**-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dije?**- ella lo miró frustrada, dolida, enojada, indefensa – **No, verdad. Entonces lo que dije no existió-**

**-¡Eres un malvado! ¡Perverso! ¡Cruel!**- le gritó al rostro sin poder contenerse, pero él la tomó fuertemente de la cara, apretujando con una de sus manos sus cachetes.

-**¡mira niña tonta! escucha algo: eres mi esposa, y no te vas a librar de mi jamás de los jamases ¿entendido?-**

La soltó bruscamente y Bella no lloró. Se sostuvo de pie como pudo, apretó los puños fuertemente, y solo veía sus movimientos: tenso, prepotente, ¿triste? Se sentó en su silla de escritorio como si nada.

**-con permiso-** dijo educadamente con cierta indiferencia, antes de salir del lugar.

Llegó a su cuarto y allí se dejó caer en una silla ausente de todo lo que pasaba. Miraba al infinito, no pensaba, hasta parecía no sentir, parecía un cuerpo sin alma. Edward le contó a Rose y a Jas que fue a visitarlo, lo que pasó con Newton: se impactaron, al principio no entendían muy bien pero Edward explicó que fue en un altercado de trabajo mientras se intentaban meter a la hacienda a la fuerza y no pidieron más detalles; estuvieron llorando y consolándose un rato, quedaron en ir la siguiente semana a darle el último adiós.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

**Capítulo XLII: poco hombre**

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, se sentaron todos a la mesa pero faltaba Bella, Edward frustrado la mando a llamar y justo cuando pensó que ella no iba a aparecer, ella entró y se sentó en la mesa sin decir absolutamente nada. Rose la notó extraña, como apagada, pero no emitió ningún comentario, con lo sensible que era tal vez se había puesto así por lo de Newton. Durante el almuerzo solo habló Tanya prácticamente, los demás estaban en completo silencio.

Le mostró el acta de matrimonio para que dejara de dudar de su palabra de una vez por todas, para que recuperara la memoria si es que la había perdido. Bella abrió los ojos como platos, leyó el documento completo pero no dijo nada, parecía que el silencio era su mejor defensa en este momento.

Durante los días siguientes fue lo mismo con ella, no hablaba, no miraba a los ojos, ni siquiera iba a ayudar a Rosalie, Tanya le hacía comentarios despectivos que ella parecía no escuchar, comía poco, semejaba un cuerpo sin alma. Algo de culpa invadía a Edward, no podía evitar sentirse responsable por la actitud de ella así que un mediodía la invitó a comer, ella solo asintió salió con él pero la actitud era la misma, completamente callada, como muerta en vida.

Intentaba conversar pero ella solo asentía o negaba según fuera el caso, no le respondía mal, en realidad no le respondía. Ya no parecía Bella, parecía una muñeca de carne y hueso, como vacía por dentro. Rosalie tuvo varios choques con Tanya, la convivencia se asemejaba a un kínder Garden donde dos niñas competían por el liderazgo, Tanya la acusaba con Edward y este la manejaba diciendo que hablaría con Rosalie pero al final no hacía nada, respetaba mucho las decisiones de Rose y conocía que Tanya era una exagerada.

Ella le tiraba toda la onda posible, pero él parecía inmune a eso, un día se metió en su cama y él sin decirle nada se fue a dormir a otro cuarto, le había aclarado un millón de veces que tenía su esposa pero eso parecía no entenderlo.

En su intento fallido por hacer reaccionar a Bella, Tanya le estaba sonsacando para salir una noche, él al principio le siguió la corriente para ver si a su esposa se le movía algún musculo de la cara, pero fue en vano, y llevando las cosas al límite le preguntó "¿te molesta que salga con Tanya?" y ella negó con la cabeza como si le estuviese preguntando si llovió hace un rato.

Tanya se levantó feliz y se fue a cambiar, y él le preguntó a Bella "¿quieres que salgamos esta noche? No se… ¿al cine o algo?" ella se encogió de hombros, era obvio que no le prestaba atención, terminó de comer y al levantarse preguntó "¿me alisto o sales con Tanya?" su voz sin ningún tipo de emoción le afecto mas de lo normal "no saldré" dijo en igual tono y ella se retiró. La indiferencia lo estaba matando.

Un día Rosalie le preguntó sobre la conducta de Bella, pero él negó todo tipo de responsabilidad. Después de meditar la situación la fue a buscar, estaba en el jardín con Rosalie, ésta hablaba pero Bella, a pesar de que asentía, parecía no escucharla, no sonreía, y miraba infinitamente a la misma nada.

No era solo con él que tenía esa actitud, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

En esos días le contrató una chica para que la ayudara a terminar el bachillerato, durante la primera semana que se conocieron ella confesó que a pesar de sus 20 años, no terminó la secundaria, jamás le dijo porque. Ella no se quejo (como solía hacer últimamente) y veía clases prácticamente todo el día, y una vez escuchó que Rosalie (a pesar de discutir con él todo el tiempo) le hablaba maravillas suyas a Bella, sin embargo ella seguía igual.

**_Viernes 7 pm_**

Estaba cansado de trabajar en el día, agobiado por lo que era su vida, se dejó de pensar tanto en Bella y subió para hablar con ella, le sacaría el enojo, la decepción, el desánimo así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Podía vivir enojado, buscándola por todo el planeta por sus ideas escapistas, pero no podía verla sin ser ella, sin emociones y menos por su culpa.

La puerta de su recamara estaba abierta y escuchó la voz de Rose, no pudo evitar quedarse allí, necesitaba saber.

-**Bell… yo sé que pasó algo, llevo toda la semana preguntando: cuéntame**- llevaba horas intentando hacer que hablara. Bella negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

**-¡Al menos se que estas viva! Llora si quieres llorar Bella, pero dime que paso… ¿Edward te hizo daño? ¿Te pegó otra vez? Por eso siempre andas cubierta, ¿verdad?**- ella negó con la cabeza – **¿entonces?-**

**-No puedo más Rose…-** se desahogó llorando –**no puedo mas….-**

**-¿Qué pasó?**- preguntó suave acariciando su cabello.

-**Edward…. Él y yo…**- se quedó callada y cabizbaja.

**-¿él y tú qué?**- no hablaba- **¿lo hicieron?**- Bella asintió –** ¿te obligo?**- ella negó –** ¿te gustó?-** Bella no dijo nada al principio, pero después habló.

-**Me dolió Rose, muchísimo… me dolió**- limpiaba sus lágrimas.

**-pero eso es normal Bella… cuando yo tuve mi primera vez fue con un chico del pueblo, algo de locos, un amor de jóvenes, pasajero, pero yo quería experimentarlo…-**

**-esto fue distinto...-** confesaba entre lágrimas.

**-¿distinto porque?-** Bella hizo silencio **– ¿Edward es malo en la cama?-** preguntó sorprendida y divertida pero antes de que respondiera él entró.

-**Bella necesito hablar contigo- **su voz tajante lo acompañaba.

**-¡Edward!-** se sorprendió Rosalie- **¿Estabas escuchando?-**

**-Chao Rosalie-** dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba prácticamente la fuerza cerrando la puerta. Mientras ella soltaba imprecaciones.

**-No tenías que tratarla así**- le reclamó cambiando su ánimo de llanto a enojo contenido.

-**¡y tú no tienes que hablar de nuestra intimidad con ella!**-

**-ella no tiene la culpa-**

**-¿de qué? ¿De que yo sea malo en la cama? tal vez le pregunte a Jacob algunos consejos para complacerte ¿no?-**

-**Deberías-** contestó confrontándolo – **¡consejos de caballerosidad por ejemplo!-**

**-¡eres una… promiscua!**-

**-¡pero al menos soy mujer!-** se levantó para parársele al frente-** ¡tú en cambio eres un poco hombre¡ ¡un cobarde, un abusador, un bruto, un animal salvaje que no siente amor ni confianza por si mismo!**- quiso hablar pero ella continuó- ¿**tan poca confianza tienes en tu sexualidad, en tu capacidad de seducción que para llevarme a la cama tenías que mentirme?**- él la miraba incrédulo, así exactamente era como se sentía – **¡ninguna mujer en el mundo se sintió tan usada como yo! ¿!por qué no te quedas con Tanya y a mi me dejas en paz?!, al menos ella siente deseos de colarse entre tus sabanas a pesar de tu falta de amor, delicadeza, romanticismo y hombría-** Bella no era de insultos elaborado, ni maldiciones injustificada, ni siquiera de reclamos, pero por eso mismo, cuando lo hacía sus palabras causaban impacto – **¡Rose no tiene la culpa de que no veas lo que eres, tiene esa imagen de ti de hombre ideal! no la dañes**-

-**¿una basura, no? Eso soy…**- dijo pero ella no le respondió y él salió dolido.

Bella suspiró profundo, no era su intención herirlo, en realidad no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, cada día se sentía más confundida, algo dentro de sí estaba cambiando, y por más que intentara evitarlo parecía ser más fuerte que ella. Se fue a la cocina a buscar a Rose para saber como estaba, pero se encontró con Jas y una espectacular chica, cabello corto castaño y extremadamente bella.

-¡hola Jas…!- lo saludó con la educación que la caracterizaba.

-¡¿como es que aún no estas lista Bella!?- reclamó Jas exagerando.

-¿para que?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Edward no te dijo?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¡ah no, yo lo mato!-

-Cálmate Jasper, debe haber una explicación- le sonrió la linda chica- mucho gustó, Alice- se presentó ya que Jas parecía estar más preocupado por su reclamo que por las presentaciones.

-**no entiendo de que hablan.**-

**-¡hoy es la celebración de la firma del contrato con la empresa de hoteles más importante del país en uno de los hoteles donde somos accionistas!, se suponía que allí te iba a presentar como esposa ya que ha faltado a todo evento y la prensa especula ¡quieren destruir su reputación!-**

**-este es un mundo difícil, pero interesante-** acotó Alice abrazando a Jas por la espalda.

**-Difícil va a ser saber ¿qué nos vamos a inventar ahora por la ausencia de Edward? -**

**-no debe ser tan grave-** dijo Bella.

**-no, solo que si Edward no se aparece, la hotelera cancela el contrato, perdemos miles de dólares y de trabajadores; sin contar que se cae el proyecto de la fundación que iba a llevar a cabo, una casa hogar para niños victimas de maltrato domestico, dejando en segundo plano que se confirmaría el rumor de la falsa homosexualidad de Edward-**

**-¿¡EDWARD GAY!?-** exclamó Bella sorprendida.

**-te dije que este era un mundo difícil-  
**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo XLIII: ¿estoy bien?

**-¡pero si eso no es cierto!**- exclamó Bella con cierta indignación.

**-¡OBVIO!-** dijo Alice y Jas la miró extrañado – **¡Bueno, no creo que sea Gay, no se ve Gay! Si ha estado con las modelos más bellas del país**- justificó.

**-Modelos como tú**- acotó Jas suspicaz.

**-Bella es su esposa ¿no? Tu más que nadie debe saber si tu marido funciona en la cama o no-**

**-sí, bueno él y yo…- **

**-¿te has fijado en Edward como hombre?-**La interrumpió Jas quién se giró cruzándose de brazos y entrando en lo que sería una escena de celos.

**-No…-** miró a Jas- **Bueno si…-**miró a Bella** –O sea me explico. Él es un hombre apuesto, no pasa desapercibido, pero eso no significa ni que sea gay ni que me le vaya a lanzar en los brazos-**

**-¡ya busco a Edward…!-** anunció Bella

**-Sí, yo me quedo aquí resolviendo unos temitas con MI NOVIA, a ver si se lo recuerdo- **ironizó Jas y Bella se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Tocó la puerta y pero él no contestó, la abrió con un poco de miedo y cuando entró el estaba tomando, como solía hacer últimamente. Edward era un hombre admirable, lleno de virtudes y de misterios, un hombre en el que "cualquiera se fijaría". Un hombre agresivo, impulsivo, celoso, incontrolable, impredecible… Un hombre distinto, que le provocaba cosas distintas.

-**Edward… ¿puedo pasar?**-

-**si…**- dijo con voz normal, demasiado normal. Dejando los papeles que no estaba leyendo a un lado, apartando su copa, mirándola con atención y poniéndose de pie.

-**Jas esta allá abajo**- anunció y él caminaba hacia ella.

-**ah, si…**- dijo como si no tuviese importancia.

-**te vino a buscar para ir a una fiesta**-continuó, para varia la ponía nerviosa su cercanía.

Quería temerle: alto, imponente, con el torso desnudo, una mirada profunda inescrutable, y ese algo que no lograba descifrar… que quería saber que era pero ella misma se lo impedía.

-**dile que me siento mal**- se paró al frente de ella rascando su cabeza como señal de nerviosismo.

-**¿te sientes mal?-** preguntó preocupada.

-**no, es solo que no quiero ir**- respondió desanimado

-**pero es importante**- él la miró tratando de ver más allá de lo que decía, quería saber sus verdaderas intenciones–** me contó que es importante que yo vaya-**

**-¿quieres ir?**- se cruzó de brazos.

**-¿quieres que vaya?**- no quería admitirlo pero moría porque se lo propusiera.

-**no me parece que debamos ir…-** confesó sincero.

-**¿por qué? ¡Es importante que vayamos!-**

**-¿importante para quién?-**

**-tu negocio y tu reputación están en juego**- le recordó

-**a mi no me importa…-**

**-yo… quiero ir…** - dijo dubitativa-** es más voy a ir**- con eso quería convencerse a sí misma- **así que avísale a uno de tus guardaespaldas para que me cuide**- él levanto una ceja y ella se armó de seguridad.

**-¿de verdad quieres ir?-**

**-yo… ¡claro! Soy tu esposa, ¿no? Si tu estas invitado, yo también-**

**-¿te acompaño?**- preguntó relajando su cuerpo y tomando una de sus manos.

-**eh…. Si… si tú quieres-**.

**-con una condición**- ella elevó una ceja- **sé que no estoy en la situación de poner condiciones pero escúchala**- lo miró expectante – **hagamos las paces, al menos por esta noche. Nos merecemos un respiro aunque sea hoy, ¿te parece?**- por primera vez estaba tomándola en cuenta para una decisión, se lo preguntaba en serio, sin dobles sentidos, sin ordenes, sin ironías…

-**es... está bien**- bajó la mirada, era cada vez más difícil sostenérsela sin delatarse – **me portaré bien-**

**-no es eso lo que digo Isabella**- volvió a su tono de voz habitual- **solo quiero olvidarme por lo menos unas horas del infierno que vivimos, y vivir el presente, disfrutar una velada y ya después seguiremos en la guerra habitual, una tregua para descansar es lo que quiero** - dejó un beso en los dedos de ella acercándola y tomándola suavemente de la cintura**– En 20 minutos debes estar lista, ¿podrás?- **ella quiso hablar pero él la besó, sutil, sin prisa, sin forzarla, un beso corto que ella disfrutó – **en todo lo que dijiste tenías razón**- acotó en sus labios, gozando de ellos entre su juego de palabras –**siempre tienes la razón, y tal vez por eso deberías saber que no me puedo resistir a ti**- Retomó su beso y la tomaba con seguridad para que no se apartara.- **te quedan 18 minutos**- susurró y ella salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Alice subió a buscarla y en cuanto la encontró la ayudo a alistarse, un maquillaje rápido, medianamente elaborado pero extremadamente hermoso, un peinado improvisado que le recogía parte de su cabello pero lo dejaba suelto para que luciera lo hermoso que era, y un vestido sumamente elegante que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas con sublime delicadeza.

Gracias a Dios era modelo porque Bella al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta que sola jamás hubiese quedado tan bien. Se dirigieron a la salida donde las esperaban Jas y Edward, con la camioneta del último donde decidieron que irían todos juntos. Al día siguiente partirían al pueblo todos juntos para darle el último adiós a su hermano de la vida.

Cuando salieron las chicas, Edward quedo idiotizado con lo bella que estaba su esposa, a tal punto que no pudo emitir palabra, movimiento, respiración o parpadeo alguno. Jasper se aprovechó del momento para alabarla de pies a cabeza, en parte porque era verdad, en parte para jugar con la cordura de Alice y ponerla un poco celosa, de algún modo era venganza por el comentario que emitió de Edward.

Al ver que él no se movía tomó a ambas del brazo y las ayudó a montarse en el auto, se iban SIN GUARDAESPALDAS, con Jas manejando Alice de copiloto, Edward y Bella atrás. Se sentía como un adolescente, los dos callados sin saber que decir y con él pensando en todo el camino en si tomarle la mano o no.

-**Edward….**- lo llamó con una voz tímida mientras Jas y Alice estaba enfrascados en una discusión porque él le explicaba a ella técnicas de manejo ya que había chocado su auto el día anterior.

**-Dime-** se acercó un poco a ella. Bella jugaba con sus dedos mirándolos nerviosa.

**-yo….- **Se cayó y pensó mejor en lo que iba a decir –**¿estoy bien?**- él la miró extrañado y ella se acomodó confrontándolo para explicarle –** debes saber que yo no sé muy bien de estas cosas, prácticamente nada, pero sé que eres muy famoso por tu trabajo, me lo dijo Rose y Jas lo confirmó, y no quiero que se burlen de ti porque no tengas una compañía adecuada**- él la miraba asimilando lo que decía- **porque yo no sea adecuada, ni este adecuada… fue un impulso decir que quería venir, de verdad lo siento; lo que pasa es que Jas me contó cómo estaban las cosas y me preocupe, y ahora que me pongo a pensar me imagino que si no querías venir era por algo…**.- se quedó callada y lo miró a los ojos **–era por mi**- concluyó esperando su respuesta.

-**sí, era por ti-** respondió acercándose aún más a ella y apartando ciertos mechones de su rostro y colocándolos detrás de su oreja – **porque no quería que te sintieras incomoda**- justificó y tomó una de sus manos acariciándola suavemente.

-**yo… pensé otra cosa**- bajó la mirada.

-**Bella…nosotros quedamos en algo-**

**-sí, lo siento**- quiso alejarse pero él la retuvo acercándose aún más, para que sólo ella escuchara lo que diría.

-**las últimas veces que hemos salido no nos ha ido bien… pensé que era porque no te sentías bien… conmigo… sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?**- ella asintió mirando aún hacia abajo. -**¿qué pasa Bella?**-

A ella le parecía estúpido formar este tipo de situaciones por algo tan tonto como que Edward no se había fijado en su apariencia en cambio Jas si lo hizo. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba su apariencia? Y peor aún ¿desde cuándo le importaba que Edward no se fijara en ella?

**-estoy nerviosa…-** cambió una verdad por otra- **nunca he asistido a algo como esto**- levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Lo tenía cerca… demasiado cerca**- no quiero avergonzarte, yo… no sé cómo se actúa**-

Edward acortó la distancia y le dio un beso suave, tranquilizador, de esos que te hacen olvidar todo y te llenan de paz, de seguridad.

-**estas inmensamente hermosa**- le susurró cuando se separó un poco –**y vas a ser la más bella de la noche**- le dio un beso corto tomando apenas su labio inferior –** sólo tienes que ser tú misma –** otro beso corto acompañó sus palabras – **a todos les va a encantar tu personalidad**- dejó un besito en la punta de tu nariz.

**-¿de verdad te gusta como estoy vestida?**- preguntó antes de pensar y después se justificó – **digo, para la ocasión… ¿estoy bien?**- Edward enmarcó la cara de Bella con sus manos.

-**Tú me encantas**- rosaba su nariz con la de ella –** vestida… desvestida… pero esta noche estás particularmente bella…. Hermosísima… voy a ser la envidia de todos, hasta de Jas- **ella sonrió-** y espero que te mantengas a mi lado porque más de uno va a intentar sonsacarte, pero tú eres mía**-

La besó un poco más intensamente y por primera vez desde que comenzó todo este problema no se sentía incomoda con los instintos posesivos de Edward. "Tú eres mía" ella era suya, solamente de él y por alguna razón esta idea le agradaba.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 44

Bella y Edward parecían estar en un mundo aislado de la realidad, besándose entre paciente y pasionalmente llenando las expectativas de los sentimientos que clamaban por ser expresados pero que estaban renuentes a dar el primer paso. Lo que comenzó como algo tranquilo siguió su curso y se iban profundizando, explorándose mejor, jugando con sus lenguas, olvidándose de los dos seres que estaban adelante y que ante el silencio de la pareja, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

**-¡Ah bueh! Bésense no mas, acá nosotros estamos pintados**- dijo Jasper y Alice le golpeó con suavidad el hombro.

**-Déjalos, ¡son tan tiernos!-** acotó emocionada.

**-¡Edward, deja de chaparte a la nena**!- bromeó y como Edward no le prestaba atención frenó de repente.

** -¡Ay Jas! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- **preguntó Alice un poco enojada.

**-Aprende a manejar hermano**- habló Edward por primera vez con aire de ironía.

Para sostenerse una de sus manos se agarró del espaldar asiento donde estaba sentado con su esposa, y la otra la tomaba a ella de algún modo protegiéndola, sin alejarse.

**-para la próxima manejas tu**- contestó mientras iniciaba la marcha del auto-** se ve que estas bastante entretenido mientras llegamos-**

**-eres un envidioso-** intervino Alice arreglando su cabello.

-**Calentón diría yo**- dijo Edward chistoso.

**-porque tu no le tienes ganas a Bella, ¿no?-**

**-¡Es mi esposa! ¡Por supuesto que le tengo ganas!-**

**-¡Edward!-** lo retó Bella. Y él le sonrió, casi nunca lo veía sonreír, era hermoso. Escondió su rostro apoyándolo en el hombro de Edward, para que no viera como se sonrojaba.

-**Sabes lo que pasa**- siguió la conversación Alice –** que no sabes manejar-**

**-¡si te estoy enseñando Nena!-**

**-¡acabas de echar un frenazo!-**

-**porque Cullen está comiendo delante del que tiene hambre-**

**- ¿sabes lo que pasa contigo? Que no valoras el amor… ellos están enamorados, déjalos disfrutar de ese privilegio-**

**-ahora resulta que eres romántica-**

**-todas las chicas somos románticas…-**

Ellos siguieron en su discusión y se olvidaron de nuevo de la pareja que estaba atrás.

-**ya no nos están viendo**- susurró Edward a Bella en su oído. Ella seguía apoyada en su hombro. –**Podemos terminar lo que empezamos- **le dio un beso en la oreja que la estremeció.

-¡**ay no Edward, no podemos, ahí están ellos y… me da vergüenza!- **respondió subiendo su rostro hacia el oído de él, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

-**ya estamos llegando-** acotó mirando por la ventana las calles que los acercaban al hotel, Bella en seguida se volteo a mirar.

**-Edward esto es hermoso…-** observaba carros lujosos, edificios inmensos arquitectónicamente agradable a la vista, cualquier cosa era buena en ese momento para cambiar de tema.

**-no más que tú**- dio un beso marcado en la mejilla y ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Abrazándola por detrás y con su cabeza apoyada entre su hombro y su cuello, comenzó a explicarle un par de cosas que veían en el camino, por primera vez en su vida él se sentía verdaderamente admirado, ella le prestaba atención como si estuviese descubriendo un mundo nuevo y hacía preguntas que demostraban que de verdad lo escuchaba.

Llegaron al fin, y Bella le limpió el labial que le quedó en la boca a él, Alice le retocó el maquillaje y un señor autorizado se llevó la camioneta para estacionarla. Edward sintió la confianza de tomar a su mujer de la mano e ingresar al local, en el camino declaró que ella era su esposa al igual que a quien preguntaba, cuando preguntaron su desaparición simplemente dijo que era porque se estaba acostumbrando a su vida de recién casado. Ella estaba nerviosa pero sonriente.

Se sentaron junto a los inversionistas en una gran mesa redonda, Edward se dio cuenta que uno de ellos puso sus ojos en Bella, pero ella estaba pendiente de la decoración, de la cantidad de gente que le presentaba Alice, de reírse de los chistes de Jas y cuando pasaron en una pantalla gigante los proyectos con los inversionistas, se sentó a su lado tomándolo de la mano cuando él la abrazó.

No podía culpar al hombre por fijarse en Bella, y tampoco culparla a ella por ser hermosa, inteligente, amable y carismática. Pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por la mirada de él clavada en ella, y el hecho de que Bella parecía inocente de todo lo enojaba un poco más.

-¿**todo bien?-** le preguntó ella en voz baja.

**-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-**

**-porque estas enojado- **

**-no lo estoy-**

**-hice algo mal, ¿verdad**?- se preocupó.

**-no…-** respondió misterioso y basándose en su cercanía intentó darle un beso pero ella se alejó un poco.

**-¡aquí no Edward!-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-¡Porque hay gente**!-

**-¿y?-** ella lo miró como si la respuesta hubiese sido más que suficiente **–¡ah, entendí! ¡Te cansaste de fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz!-**

**-yo…**- volvía a ser el mismo prepotente forzador paranoico de siempre, una discusión allí no era lo correcto. En ese momento terminó la presentación y Alice tomó a Bella del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el baño, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ver la cara de Edward para tener su permiso.

Luego de un rato salieron, algo extraño había pasado ya que se escuchaba una gran algarabía y la gente se movía por todos lados; se movían entre el desorden intentando ver a sus parejas, pero cuando Bella buscó a Alice, ella ya no estaba y sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

**-¿Donde está Bella?-** preguntó Edward a Alice en cuanto la vio.

Cuando las chicas se perdieron de la vista de ellos, de repente se prendió la alarma y empezaron a desalojar a todos del lugar, Edward se negó al principió pero prácticamente lo obligaron a obedecer, una vez afuera quiso pasar pero se le hizo imposible, Jas le sugirió esperar y cuando vio a Alice la abordó en seguida.

**-no se**…- dijo aturdida, no entendía lo que pasaba.

**-¿cómo que no sabes?-** gritó y la tomó del brazo.

**-¡hey, hermano! ¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera sabemos bien que pasa**- Edward la soltó frustrado.

**-lo siento Edward, a mi me tomaron del brazo y me sacaron de allí. Por lo que sé se prendió fuego en la cocina pero a Bella le debe haber pasado lo mismo, seguro sale por ahí y viene a buscarte-**

**-¡si claro!**- ironizó y se dio vuelta mirando la calle, había posibilidades de todo menos de que Bella regresara a él, y si ella se iba no la seguiría buscando, tal vez era lo mejor.

Esperaba impaciente, miraba, preguntaba, e intentó entrar de nuevo pero era fallido. Todos salían menos ella, era muy fácil decir que la iba a dejar libre pero su corazón de desgarraba por dentro con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas, para él Bella se escapó, iba a buscar a Jasper para irse antes de levantar las sospechas de la prensa.

**-¡Edward!-** gritó ella corriendo y él sintió que en ese momento volvió a nacer. La esperó de brazos abiertos y la abrazó fuertemente.

**-¡Mi princesa!-** exclamó sin soltarla, ella lo miró a los ojos y los tenía cristalizados. De repente se besaron sin importarles que sintieran flashes de cámaras sobre ellos.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 45

Edward no dejaba de abrazarla, sentía que si aflojaba los brazos ella se iría y no volvería jamás, separó un poco su rostro de ella y le preguntó.

-**¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**-

-**no me sueltes por favor**- pidió abrazándolo fuertemente, aunque de igual modo él no pensaba apartarse.

-**Señor Cullen, ¿cómo están usted y su señora?** – se acercó un periodista a preguntar.

-**estamos bien**- respondió serio.

El hecho de que llegara un periodista hizo que llamara la atención de algunos otros y se acercaran también. Edward se quitó su saco y se lo colocó a Bella en los hombros quien seguía aferrada a su cuerpo. Él respondía las dudas de los inoportunos periodistas lo más sincero y preciso posible para que se fueran rápido mientras reconfortaba a su esposa.

Al parecer se produjo un accidente en la cocina que causó un incendio casi incontrolable, que fue lo que hizo que los evacuaran a ellos, le preguntaron un par de cosas a Bella quien respondió con un sí o con un no, y ya después Jas vino a salvarlo del acoso con el auto y se marcharon de allí.

En el camino ellos hablaron de lo acontecido, pero Bella iba en completo silencio. Llegaron a casa y a pesar de que Bella estaba despierta, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, al día siguiente irían temprano al pueblo para despedirse debidamente de Newton.

Bella sabía lo de su amigo gracias a que Rosalie se lo dijo, pero a él no le comentó nada directamente, mejor así porque no sabía si se iba a poder contener que Jacob fue el cabecilla de todo. La dejó en la cama del cuarto de ella y él se sentó a su lado.

-**es mejor que te quites esa ropa para que descanses**- sugirió dando un beso en su frente para luego quedarse cerca mirándola a los ojos.

**-mañana vamos al pueblo…- **afirmó con cierto desánimo, tenía muy pocos motivos para regresar allá, era un sitio de tensión donde se potenciaba el mal humor de Edward. Él simplemente asintió.

**-¿me vas a contar que te paso en la fiesta?**- acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, de nuevo la tomaba en cuenta para algo y no la obligaba a responder.

-**¿ahora?**- ella subió una de sus manos y pasaba con delicadeza uno de sus dedos por el perfil de su nariz.

**-soy muy ansioso- **beso su dedo cuando éste llegó a la boca.

-**"de la prisa solo queda el cansancio"**-

-**¿lo dice la biblia?**- preguntó en tono de broma

**-no-** ella rio y él la acompañó - **lo dicen en el pueblo.**- pasó sus dedos por sus labios, era una caricia inconsciente, inocente. Pero de repente se borró su sonrisa.

-**me asusté un poco cuando no salías**- confesó minimizando sus sentimientos. Ella bajó la mirada y después la subió.

-**¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?**- no quiso sonar interesada pero no lo disimuló muy bien.

**-¿tengo que responder ahora?**- les respondió con su misma pregunta y ella sonrió.

-**es un poco tarde para hablar ¿verdad?**-

-**¿media noche te parece tarde?**- bromeó y ella amplió mas su sonrisa –**tienes razón**- se miraron un minuto y después Bella habló-

-supongo que se terminó la tregua, ¿no?.-

-**si… ya podemos seguir en nuestra guerra cotidiana-** se hizo un silencio distinto, no era incomodidad, era expectativa. -**que descanses**- cortó el momento y se levantó.

-**que descanses…-** repitió y él se fue.

Bella no entendía el montón de sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo, o la cantidad de pensamientos inconclusos que se borraban cuando él le daba un beso. Parecía una batalla no contra Edward, sino contra ella misma, ¿qué estaba evitando? No lo sabía, o no quería saberlo. Se abrazó a sí misma y olfateó el aroma de Edward impregnado en su saco pero en ese momento Edward entró.

**-¡Edward!-** se sorprendió y se sentó de inmediato - **¿Qué… que paso?**- se sentía descubierta, pero ¿de qué? Si no estaba haciendo nada malo,

**-me faltó algo…**- se acercó a ella.

-**¡oh, Tu saco! ¡Ya te lo doy!**- hizo el amague de quitárselo.

-**no te preocupes, yo te lo quito**- esta proposición le causó revuelo en su estómago, de nuevo esa sensación de seguridad insegura, del que una parte de ella está bien y la otra simplemente sabotea ese status, le quitaba la pieza con una sensualidad muy particular, como queriendo lograr algo. Cuando logró sacarlo sus rostros quedaron solo a milímetros de hacer contacto -** desde que te vi bajar por la escalera solamente he pensado en una cosa-**

**-¿Qué?**- preguntó tan segura de la respuesta como temerosa de lo que se avecinaba y que ella anhelaba, anhelaba no desearlo.

La besó, con su forma más característica y debilitante, con la disposición de recibirlo, no quería ponerle palabras a ese momento, no quería pensar, cosa que se le hacía muy fácil cuando Edward se apoderaba de ella. La fue recostando en la cama colocándose a horcajadas encima de ella, él tampoco quería pensar, sólo llegaría hasta donde la situación lo permitiese.

Un beso era lo que buscaba, era lo máximo que Bella le daba después de un rato de seducción, un beso era lo que quería, para terminar lo que Jas interrumpió en el carro, pero él no se medía en cuando a lo que Bella se refería. Bajó la tira del vestido de ella mientras intentaba descifrar en donde estaba el cierre. Se sentía guiado por una oleada de deseo, como un grifo a presión que necesitaba liberarse.

Al no encontrarlo él mismo se quitó su camisa lanzándola por los aires a la vez que los zapatos caían en quién sabe dónde, bajó sus manos por sus piernas y levantó la falda del vestido, sus pies estaban descalzos y solo tuvo que llegar hasta arriba y bajar su prenda íntima hasta quitarla.

Bella se sintió despojada, esto era algo extraño no entendía lo que Edward estaba tratando de hacer, solo sentía la energía de sus besos, el vigor de sus caricias y la fuerza de su deseo… cuando se colocó entre sus piernas aún tenía los pantalones pero no supo en qué momento entró profundamente en ella de una embestida y con un gruñido.

**-¡Edddd!-** alcanzó a decir antes de ahogar su quejido tapando su boca.

**-¿Te duele?-** ella asintió y él apartó su mano de la boca y colocó sus labios. –**Tranquila, relájate –** sugirió conteniéndose, se le olvidaba lo delicada que era la mujer que tenía en ese momento.

**-no…-** respiraba profundamente, apretando sus piernas, sintiendo esa cosa dentro de ella que le provocaba… -**no puedo…-** una lágrima salió de sus ojos, y Edward la besó.

-**si puedes…-** susurró y se movía lentamente mientras forzaba un poco las piernas a abrirse más, jamás había tenido problemas sexuales, y este parecía ser uno.

Él se sentía complacido, pero al parecer ella no, lo que disminuía su placer. O lo disimulaba muy bien. Después de varias embestidas aumentó la velocidad, no demasiado, solo lo que sentía que Bella le permitía, contenía los gemidos, lo notaba, cerraba fuertemente los ojos, mordía su labio inferior. Detalles que le pasaron por alto en su primera vez.

Pero al mismo tiempo enroscaba sus piernas a él, como la posición más fácil que encontró, le sudaban sus trémulas manos, su cuerpo temblaba, su pecho retumbaba. Sin contar las características de su zona íntima: húmeda, alongada, palpitante; completamente preparada para él… entonces ¿qué pasaba?

**Terminaron acompasados, agotados por completo. Edward no sabía si salir huyendo del cuarto y quedarse con la imagen de que todo fue perfecto sueño, o esperar a que Bella hiciera lo mismo que la última vez, que apenas él la tocó se escapó.**

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 46

El silencio era total y rotundo, lo más que se escuchaba era la respiración de ambos que se regularizaban lentamente, ninguno se movía, él se sentía inseguro, pero como siempre no se lo iba a demostrar, ella simplemente esperaba que él diera el siguiente paso.

-**Ese vestido te queda perfecto,-** rompió el hielo Edward, entrelazando su mano con la de ella y dejando un beso en los nudillos **- pero es imposible de quitar**- la miraba de reojo y ella veía el techo… parecía estar meditando lo que acaba de suceder.

**-Alice dijo que estuviste con las mejores modelos del país…-** respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero al menos no lo rechazaba– **imposible es que no sepas como abrir un vestido-** hablaba con naturalidad, casi ausente de la situación.

Si no estuviese seguro de que ella no se siente cómoda con su persona, pensaría que este es un ataque de celos, de igual modo el sólo imaginárselo aumentaba sus esperanzas que al menos por esta noche no mataría.

-**Ellas se desvestían solas y se metían en mi cama**- justificó acercándose y dejando un beso en su hombro. – **Deberías seguir su ejemplo**- bromeó provocándola, aprovechándose de su "tranquilidad".

**-no me parece que sea algo que me debas decir con tanta… ligereza** – él besó el cuello y ella suspiró, porque si respondía con tanta facilidad a él no se dejaba llevar.–** ¿qué… que haces?- **quiso saber dubitativa cuando comenzó a tantear su figura.

**-busco el cierre**- siguió palpando mientras recorría con besos su rostro. **–tienes razón, es imposible que no lo sepa-**

**-no debería hacerlo**- se debilitaba al tacto. **-¿Qué… qué vas a lograr?-**

-**terminar bien, lo que comenzó mal**- llegó a sus labios besándolos sensualmente hasta que…-** lo encontré**- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando al fin halló el cierre.

-**no entiendo de qué hablas**- Necesitaba pensar, si pensaba entendería el porqué no debía hacer esto. Él bajó el cierre del vestido de una forma muy característica de él: firme, seguro, imponente. -**No puedes… no podemos….**- sus palabras decían una cosa pero su cuerpo otra.

Edward la ayudó a sentarse y le sacó el vestido por encima, ahora estaba completamente desnuda, Bella enrojeció completamente pero no se veía gracias a la oscuridad, lo miraba tímida, dubitativa. Él procuraba no pensar pero sentía una presión adicional por hacer las cosas bien, ella tenía que disfrutar, se sentía frustrado.

**-¿no quieres?-** preguntó admirándola a la luz de la oscuridad mientras se quitaba con calma lo que le quedaba que ropa.

Bella buscó taparse con una sábana, esto no era normal y siendo sincera, nada de lo que tenía que ver con Edward en cualquier aspecto, lo era.

-**acaba de suceder… no se puede hacer de nuevo…**- él la veía expectante, decía que no estaba bien pero no huyó, no lo detenía, no lloraba… dejando volar su imaginación creía en que si quería. Quitó la sabana de un jalón y como pantera acechante gateaba hacia ella.

-**si se puede**- la recostó lentamente -**déjame demostrártelo**-

La besaba con una peculiaridad singular, aunque para Bella el simple roce de sus labios le causaba amnesia. Él comenzó a acariciar su suave y delicada figura, a veces ser avergonzaba de sus ásperas y endurecidas manos, pero a Bella le encantaban, para ella era una característica de su masculinidad.

En seguida sintió esa cosa entre su intimidad, sinceramente prefería no pensar en eso y con un beso de Edward era muy fácil, sin embargo él seguía tocándola, bajando su boca hasta su pecho, y bajando sus manos hasta…

-**detente**- pidió en un gemido y quiso cerrar las piernas pero lo que hizo fue acorralar el cuerpo de Edward para que no se separara.

**-¿de verdad quieres que me detenga**?- preguntó subiendo hasta su cuello pero metiendo sus dedos en su intimidad.

-**Edward no…-** su respiración aumentaba, su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente y él seguía tocando un punto que emanaba una corriente que electrizaba toda su anatomía.

**-¿no te gusta?-** llegó al lóbulo de su oreja.

**-no es correcto…- **sus manos al principio estaban en sus hombros como queriendo apartarlo, pero ahora una de ellas estaba metida en el espesor de su cabello y la otra en la cama.

-**algún día vamos a hablar de lo que te parece correcto… pero no ahora…**-

Recorrió un poco más allí mientras sentía ella que reprimía sus emociones, se aferraba fuertemente a él pero su cuerpo se delataba sólo, amenazó con entrar con uno de sus dedos y ella quiso detenerlo nuevamente.

**-¿por que… por… Ed que haces?-**

**-te toco-** solo llegó el dedo hasta la mitad, porque solo quería comprobar que estuviese lista para él.

**-eso no…. Si…mmmmm –** esa batalla interna la estaba enloqueciendo, y lo arrastraba a él en esa locura.

**-¿te gusta?-**

**-¿porque…mmm… me haces…mmm esto?-**

**-porque quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo**- sentenció y cambio su dedo por su miembro.

La penetró lentamente y ella contrajo su cuerpo, tensándose por completo y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

**-no puedo Ed….-** se quejó de nuevo.

**-¿por qué te cuesta relajarte tanto? solo déjate llevar.-** aconsejó levemente frustrado porque por un minuto se sentía incapaz de satisfacer a la mujer que de verdad quería complacer.

-**yo…-** él hizo una embestida suave pero ella seguía igual de tensa. -**sal Edward, por favor-** pidió con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

Edward suspiró, haría una última cosa, no quería pensar que ella no quería, se negaba a creer que no sentía el más mínimo placer con él, pero ya lo sabría. La giró en un solo y delicado movimiento la dejó encima de él.

**-¿qué pasa Edward?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-decide tú lo que pase… o hacemos el amor o dejamos todo hasta aquí.- **

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 47: No era bueno, era el mejor.

La voz mandante de Edward no se disimuló en lo absoluto, de nuevo dominaba la situación tras la máscara de darle la oportunidad a ella de elegir, de nuevo parecía cortar la magia del ambiente, a Bella se le estrujó el corazón y sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco. Escondió la cabeza en su pecho y Edward se dio cuenta de que esta tampoco era la forma.

**–Bells…-** subió su rostro y ya unas lágrimas corrían – **mírame**- ella elevó la mirada– yo **solo quiero que disfrutes… no soy nada romántico lo sé, pero eso no significa que no sienta**…- limpió su rostro – **y me gustaría pensar que esto te gusta, sólo quiero que no lo niegues…-** besó sus labios, los dos tenían un ánimo igual de cambiante desde distintos puntos de vista, eran iguales y por eso las cosas se daban así – **sólo déjate llevar-** susurró y se apoyó en sus codos, con el cuerpo en posición semi-sentado.

La besó y ella le siguió el beso relajándose poco a poco, abrazándolo a nivel del cuello, no había mucho que decir en esas condiciones, Bella quería, él lo sabía, lo que no sabía era el porqué se negaba, y analizando la situación ella tampoco estaba muy consciente del por qué.

De repente nació de su instinto más primitivo el moverse sobre él, comenzó suave, tranquila, temerosa, dubitativa, pero con más delicadeza de lo normal Edward se recostó colocando sus manos en las caderas de ella guiándola rítmicamente con sus suaves embestidas.

Poco a poco Bella tomaba confianza sobre lo que hacía, ya no se inhibía, expresaba con descontrol todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, no había vergüenza y Edward pudo relajarse y de igual modo dejarse ser. De repente ella llegó al clímax y él se forzó a sí mismo a soportar un poco más, no sabía si esto se repetiría, ni cuando, ni en qué condiciones; todo con ésta mujer era impredecible… pero al menos se sentiría satisfecho con que Bella lo recordaría como una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Cuando supuso que ella iba terminando la giró de repente y salió abruptamente, Bella emitió un gruñido a modo de reproche y él comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel. La respiración era agitada, cada beso parecía encender una llama dentro de ella que traspasaba sus sentidos y la llevaban a un mundo de perfecto placer.

La piel erizada de su esposa lo llenaba de energía para seguir disfrutando de ella como sus sentimientos se lo ordenaran, acariciaba con sus labios todo lo que le era permitido y lo que no. Cuando llegó allí, justo a esa zona que seguramente a ella le parecía incorrecta, se animó a continuar y hacer que lo disfrutara.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** preguntó obnubilada de deseo y éxtasis.

**-Amarte…-**

Saboreó su intimidad a su antojo, ella no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó llevar por la experiencia de la lujuria de su marido sin inhibiciones ni pensamientos. Una segunda vez la elevó a un mundo irreal, lejos de la realidad. Un mundo en el que sólo existían ella, Edward y este montón de sensaciones en las que no tendría inconveniente de seguirlas hasta un final que solo podría terminar feliz.

Una vez más el subió con esos besos recuperadores mientras ella recobraba la consciencia de que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, sino que la mas real de las verdades. Cuando él se posó sobre ella para penetrarla una vez más Bella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo giró con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

-Ahora es mi turno- le explicó cuando él la miró confundido.

Comenzó por sus labios pero después el recorrido que hizo por todo su cuerpo lo desesperaba, por momentos sentía que iba a acabar antes de que ella terminara, pero se abstenía ante el disfrute de sentirse amado aunque fuese más su imaginación que la realidad.

Se detuvo justo allí, en su miembro viril, erecto, lo miraba entre sorprendida y curiosa, como debatiéndose entre el ir mas allá o simplemente detenerse, como intentando escoger el camino "correcto" que hacer… como pensando, justo lo que no debía hacer.

-aún no estás preparada para eso- le dijo tomándola del brazo y acercándola a su boca - y yo no soportaría ni un minuto más.- la giró y se dedicó a terminar lo que suspendió en un principio.

Esta vez pudo moverse con total libertad y placer, cada embestida ella la recibía complacida, pidiendo más, gimiendo su nombre, riendo ante el aparente desespero de él, besándolo, ¿amándolo?.

Lo acariciaba con sus piernas, disfrutaba de sus besos, entrelazaron sus manos, dejaron fluir la pasión hasta no quedarse con nada dentro, pero era imposible, cuando pensaban que estaba hecho simplemente había más energía y más ganas; era una implosión de sensaciones incontrolables que partían de partes innombrables.

Terminaron agotados, no podían ni con sus propios cuerpos, no había manera de clasificarlo, no había manera de explicarlo, solo era. Nunca había estado con una mujer hasta ese nivel de conexión, ella jamás se había sentido tan complacida ni habría creído posible tener tanto disfrute con un hombre como Edward. No era "bueno", era el mejor, y era suyo.

Edward se recostó a un lado, ella se notaba agotada, satisfecha. Él sonrió, no quería pensar, solo quería vivir lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero temía que ella huyera de nuevo, sin embargo no la obligaría a quedarse a su lado.

Tal vez debería dejarla sola, a fin de cuentas ese era el cuarto de ella, pero tan pronto lo miró y le sonrió avergonzada supo que su lugar era junto a Bella, fuera donde fuera. Tomó una sábana con el poco pudor que le quedaba después de semejante acto, tapó su cuerpo y girándose, dándole la espalda.

Su respiración se regularizaba y él se acercó, le apartó un poco el cabello y le dejó un beso en el hombro trazando un camino hasta llegar al cuello. La piel se le erizo a Bella mientras se giraba un poco y él se metía debajo de la sabana que lo separaba de su mujer.

**-aprendes rápido…-** bromeó en su oído.

**-Edward…-** lo retó después de dedicarle una mirada amenazante que arranco una sonrisa de los labios de él.

-**discúlpame-** dejó un beso en su mejilla **– es mi manera de decir que me encantó**-

**-esas cosas no se dicen-**

**-¿no es correcto?-** ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y él amplió su sonrisa dejando un beso más marcado en su mejilla.

-**¿tienes frio?**- preguntó Bella.

-**mjum**- afirmó el con un murmullo proveniente de su garganta ya que sus labios se entretenían con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella giró por completo y lo confrontó, lo admiró un minuto acariciando su rostro y después le dio un beso suave en la boca, el primer beso que le daba por iniciativa propia, era increíble pero cierto, suave, dulce, inocente y cargado de sentimientos.

**-Buenas noches…-** dijo en cuanto se separó de él y después de dedicarle una sonrisa se recostó en su pecho abrazándolo.

-**buenas noches- **respondió dejando un beso en su cabeza. Solo esperaba que al despertarse ella estuviese allí, y esto no hubiese sido un sueño.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 48: ¿a que juegas?

A Edward le molestaba la luz del sol en el rostro, abrió los ojos con dificultad y entre las distorsionadas formas que observaba se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, y además estaba desnudo; recordó lo que vivió hace apenas un par de horas y una sonrisa simulando su satisfacción se formó en su rostro más sin embargo no sentía el cuerpo de Bella cerca. Tanteo con ojos cerrados y no la tocaba.

Se sentó de golpe, preocupado por el lugar donde ella hubiese ido, pero una paz invadió su ser cuando la observó acurrucada entre sabanas y almohadas, por lo visto era de moverse mucho mientras dormía, él sonrió sin poderlo evitar y quitó con cuidado todo mientras le daba besos en la mejilla para que se despertara.

-**abre los ojos, dormilona**- su voz gutural retumbó en los oídos de ella, provocándole una sonrisa instantánea.

-**mmmm… ¿Qué hora es?-** abría los ojos con dificultad.

**-no sé, pero amaneció-** dio otro beso en su mejilla y ella se estiró para desperezarse.

-**buenos días-** dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce.

-**tenemos que irnos a la hacienda temprano**-

La idea era hacer una misa a Newton, visitar el sitio donde lo enterraron, y durar una semana allá haciendo unas oraciones que según Rosalie era súper importante. Pero lo que dijo Edward sonó como una orden, él hablaba así, aunque estuviese diciendo un simple comentario como de hecho había sido, sin embargo era difícil acostumbrarse.

-**ya me voy a bañar-** anunció obediente, prefería no discutir por ahora después de semejante noche. Tomó una de las sábanas para salir de la cama pero él se lo impidió abrazándola por la cintura y colocando parte de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-**no tan rápido**- se acercó más y la besó tan distinto, tierno, cuidadoso, feliz –**buenos días**- respondió el saludo y siguió besándole la sonrisa que se le formó, era tan fácil acostumbrarse a eso. Bella abrazó su cuello en cuanto el cuerpo de él estuvo sobre el suyo – **¿te gusto lo de anoche?**- preguntó dándose cuenta gratamente que Bella respondía a sus caricias con más confianza.

-**¡Edward, esas cosas no se preguntan!-**

**-¡Claro que se preguntan! ¿Si no se hablan cómo se sabe entonces?**- besó su cuello y ella lo estiró para que tuviera mas espacio.

-**no se… eso solo se sabe… no se dice-**

**-pero se hace-**

**-¡Exacto! ¡Se hacen!- **él levantó su rostro sonriéndole maliciosamente-** no, no, no… no quise decir eso… o sea si pero… ¡Me estas confundiendo!-**

**-Deja que te lo aclare entonces-**

Se giró la montó sobre él mientras intentaba apartar el juego de sabanas que se enredaron en sus cuerpos, las cosas estaban mejorando y no se podía sentir mejor al respecto. Bella poco a poco captaba cada una de las costumbres y actitudes de Edward, se animó a conocerlo para descubrir que había debajo de esa fachada de dureza.

Era curioso cómo le hablaba fuertemente como si ella solo debiera obedecer cuan capricho él tenía, y a los segundos la debilitaba con un beso que demostraba su sensible hombría. Ella se animaba a transitar ese camino de sensaciones, pero no estaba segura de poder sobrellevar con su sensibilidad una personalidad tan volátil como la de él.

-¡**Es hora que despiertes! tenemos que alistarnos antes de que el ogro aparezca con su mal humor-** entró Rose de espaldas empujando la puerta con una bandeja con comida.

Bella se alarmó completamente, una cosa era dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por Edward a solas, en una cama, y otra muy distinta era que Rose lo supiera y que además lo viera.

**-Me encanta como te refieres a mi**- ironizó él mientras Bella se sentaba nerviosa cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-**¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-**estoy en el cuarto de mi esposa, no veo lo extraño**- Bella le tapó el pecho con una almohada completamente avergonzada.

-**¿pasaste la noche acá?-**

**-Rose, yo puedo explicarlo**- dijo Bella asustada por el tipo de detalles que pudiese comentar Edward. Ellos la miraron sorprendidos.

-**¿en serio puedes?-** preguntó Edward extrañado e inseguro sobre la respuesta que saldría de su boca.

-**yo…**- miró a Rose, después miró las sábanas revueltas, ropa tirada en todos lados, estaba todo más que sobreentendido- **no, en realidad no puedo**- confesó saliendo de la cama para huir de la situación – **mejor me voy a bañar antes de que se haga tarde-** anunció mientras entraba al baño.

Edward soltó una carcajada, apenas hace unos minutos era toda una mujer a punto de hacer el amor y ahora es una nena que huye porque le da vergüenza.

**-¿a qué estás jugando?-** preguntó dejando la bandeja a un lado cuando se escuchó el agua de la ducha caer.

**-no estamos jugando a nada-** respondió saliendo de la cama con una sábana envolviéndole la cintura.

**-¿Qué pasó anoche?-**

**-lo que se iba a repetir ahora si tú no hubieses entrado-**

**-Edward...-**

**-Rose…-** la interrumpió – **hoy amanecí muy feliz… hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan vivo… déjame disfrutarlo aunque sea hasta que Tanya y tu comiencen a pelear, ¿si?-**

**-Tanya se lo busca-** se justificó y Edward dejó un beso en su frente – **espero que esto haya sido el comienzo de una reconciliación…** - él abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto -**no me gusta ver a Bella llorar por los rincones para que no te des cuenta que está sufriendo.- **

**-Rose…-**

**-No Edward, tengo que decirlo…. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! La estás perdiendo… si es que ya no lo hiciste…-**

**-¡Eddy!- **lo llamó Tanya que merodeaba por los pasillos.

-**Te juro que si no fuese por Newton, habría durado todo el día en la cama con Bella siendo feliz- **le guiñó un ojo sonriente- **¡Tanya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! y si vas con nosotros tienes que estar lista a tiempo- **le dijo con seriedad a ella mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

**-¿De dónde vienes así des-vestido?-** preguntó mientras él sostenía con una mano las sábanas.

**-de hacer el amor con MI ESPOSA-** aclaró y abrió la puerta de su recamara – **1 hora Tanya, en una hora todos tienen que estar listo y quien no lo esté, lo dejo y sabes que soy capaz**- entró a su habitación.

**-¡Rose!- **se sorprendió Bella al verla sentada en su cama.

**-discúlpame, es que tenía que hablar contigo**-

**-no te preocupes, ¿qué paso?-**

**-¡Edward pasó! ¿Ya están bien?-**

**.-no exactamente pero…**-

-**¿entonces a que juegan?-**

**-Rose no te enojes…-**

**-no, si no me enojo, ¡lo que pasa es que no entiendo! Bella, ¿ayer estabas llorando y anoche te acostaste con Edward? Te parece que así se resuelven los problemas-** Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

**-no lo digas así que no me hace sentir** **bien –**confesó queriendo apartar de su mente la idea de que era una más en la vida de Edward. -**ayer hicimos una tregua**- murmuró.

-**¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que a él le de la locura y te vuelva a golpear?**- Bella sintió que Rose tenía razón, no tenía garantía de que la próxima vez que viera a Jacob se repitiera lo mismo. Se acercó al closet para sacar lo que se iba a colocar.

**-tú me dijiste que hiciera algo-** respondió cabizbaja

**-¡Lo que sintieras Bella! No que complacieras los caprichos de Edward.-**

**-¿estás enojada?**- se giró para preguntarle con la mirada triste, Rose había sido su más apoyo y lo que menos quería era decepcionarla.

-**no pequeña…-** se acercó y la abrazó- **solo no quiero que Edward te haga daño… más daño**- aclaró.

**-no… no me obligó….**- la miró a los ojos.** –nunca me ha obligado-**

-**¿entonces porque estabas llorando ayer?-**

**-por…por que, no se Rose… bueno si sé, es que creo que me estoy enamorando de Edward**- dijo con timidez mostrando una sonrisa, estaba completamente ruborizada, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial, sublime, única.

-**¡aaaaaaaah! ¡Que emoción!**- exclamó con un grito dulce de felicidad.

-**o sea, no se… es raro… siento cosas extrañas por él… a veces siento algo que no sé cómo explicar después siento otras cosas, es extraño… no se-** caminó hasta la puerta del baño –** mejor me cambio no vaya a ser que se enoje porque me tardo-**

**- ¡no, no, no! ¡Ahora te esperas!- la sentó en la cama – ¿si estas enamorada o no lo estás? ¿qué es lo que dudas?**-

**-¡Eddy! tu me dijiste que estuviese lista en una hora, han pasado TRES, ¿no estabas apurado? ¿No ibas a dejar a quién no estuviese listo? ¡Vámonos!-** le dijo Tanya mientras él estaba recostado del auto mirando su casa, esperando a que Bella llegara.

**-Faltan Bella y Rose**- respondió tranquilo.

Decidió no ir a buscarla apenas estuvo listo por un acto de inseguridad, temía despertar del sueño que ambos habían creado la noche anterior, quería darle espacio, confianza. No sentirse todo el tiempo en la línea de fuego porque él siempre la estuviese obligando a ir es su dirección, ella sabía lo importante que era Newton, quería suponer que lo apoyaría.

Jas se había quedado a dormir esa noche con Alice, estaban en el auto de él (en el que habían llegado antes de ir a la fiesta) tocando corneta cada cierto tiempo ejerciendo presión. Ellas llegaron Bella hablaba a Rose quién parecía decirle que se calmara un poco, en cuando lo vio corrió hacia él.

**-Perdóname Edward, yo sé que me dijiste que estuviese lista rápido por lo de Newton y la verdad es que no quería tardarme tanto, prometo compensarlo de algún modo, no sé cómo pero lo compensaré, lo que pasó es que me puse a hablar con Rose y tu sabes cómo somos las mujeres, se me fue el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y yo quise bajar pero Rose me dijo que comiera y yo le dije "no, Edward nos espera" pero también sabes cómo es ella que nunca acepta un no como respuesta y…-**

Edward la besó repentinamente deteniendo su habla y abrazándola de la cintura. Hace unas horas que no la veía y sentía que la extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser sincero no se imaginaba una vida lejos de ella.

-**estas perdonada**- susurró despreocupado y Bella se quedó sorprendida, aturdida.

-**¡vamos Edward tenemos horas acá esperando!**- Gritó Jas desde su auto tocando la corneta y después se escuchó como Alice lo retaba.

-**Rosalie deberías aprender a manejar**- sugirió Edward con una mirada picara mientras subía la maleta de ella al auto, Bella tenía ropa en la hacienda al igual que él.

-¿**para qué? ¿Para que puedas hacer "cositas" con tu esposa en el asiento de atrás? Muy feo lo tuyo Cullen, no te creas que Jas no me dijo.**- Bella se metió en el auto en el asiento de atrás del auto.

**-¡Chismoso!-** gritó desde donde estaba pero dudaba que lo hubiese escuchado-** voy a pensar que estas celosa hermanita, porque ya van dos veces que nos interrumpes-** recordó bromeando.

**-¡y las que faltan**- le respondió en el mismo tono –**me alegra que estés siguiendo mi consejo, tu más que nadie merece ser feliz**-

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 49 :yo… no sentí nada

Se montaron en el auto y fue un arte convencer a Tanya que se fuera en el asiento de atrás para que Bella estuviese adelante con Edward, pero peor fue convencer a Rose que se sentara con ella, no había otro modo… Tanya no se quería ir con Jas y de ninguna manera se quedaría solo con ella en el mismo auto que Bella, esto había sido un error de regreso era mejor alquilarle un departamento.

En el camino Bella se quedó dormida y Edward la admiraba de reojo, recordaba la noche que habían tenido y la entendía perfectamente. Hasta una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios sin razón aparente, escuchaba como Rose y Tanya discutían por cualquier cosa pero su mente estaba dividida entre el camino, y la mano de Bella que tenía agarrada mientras ella descansaba.

Llegaron a la hacienda, y el aire de duelo se sentía en el ambiente, uno de los empleados fue a recoger las maletas y Jas y Rose se abrazaron consolándose el uno al otro. Bella veía a Edward rígido, serio, tenso… si sentía por Newton lo mismo que los muchachos debía estar igual de dolido. Iba a entrar a la casa, probablemente para esconder lo que le pasaba pero ella tomó su mano, deteniendo su andar. Él se giró para verla y ella lo abrazó, Edward se apoyó en su cuerpo, respondiendo a la fuerza de sus brazos.

Edward respiraba profundo, emitiendo silenciosos sollozos, se limpiaba sus lágrimas incluso antes de que cayeran, él era así. Bella acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, sentía su dolor. Al cabo de un rato se separó, él la vio llorando y no pudo evitar sonreír, sentía su incondicional apoyo, las limpió y luego la besó suave y dulcemente.

Jamás superaría la muerte de su hermano de la vida, pero definitivamente Bella hacía todo más llevadero.

-**Tenemos que ir a arreglar todo con el cura del pueblo- **le dijo Jas a los esposos, que estaban sentados en la escalera de la entrada, Edward en el escalón más bajo, Bella detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda y hablándole lo que dice la biblia sobre la muerte, o el verdadero inicio de la vida.

- **¿estás listo?-** preguntó Edward.

- **llamo a Rose que estaba poniéndose algo cómodo y listo-**

-**Vamos en mi camioneta**- Jas se fue a buscar a Rosalie y Edward echó la cabeza para atrás para ver a Bella. -¿**entonces según la biblia el universo en como un útero**?-

**-si-** dejó un beso en su frente – **algo así…-** peinaba el cabello de él con sus dedos – es una forma de entender porque hay vida después de la muerte-

**-a mi me parece que es una forma de mentirle a la gente para que no se sientan tan mal por los que se van-**

**-¡Ed!-** lo retó dándole un empujón y él soltó una carcajada. Giró su cuerpo y la confrontó.

**-Igual tu mentira funcionó**- dejó un corto beso en sus labios y ella abrazó su cuello.

**-No es una mentira-** le limpiaba el poco labial que le había quedado**. –lo que pasa es que hay quienes prefieren pensar que se fueron definitivamente porque creen que eso les va a quitar el dolor. Son dos formas de llevar el duelo… es como decir "la hierba mala es mejor arrancarla de raíz", si crees que se fue del todo, sientes que cortas todo vínculo con él no tienes esa sensación de vacío de que vive y no lo vas a volver a ver-** dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

**-esa teoría es aún más loca que la del útero-** ella sonrió y le dejó un beso rápido y marcado. -**no quiero que vayas al pueblo-** cambió de tema abruptamente y Bella miraba la incomodidad del tema en sus ojos a pesar de su la voz de orden con la que se expresaba.

-**Está bien…-** aceptó sin armarse drama, este no era el momento para discutirle sabiendo exactamente porque se lo pedía; y menos teniendo horas sin pelear y siéndose cada vez mas atraída por su cautivante personalidad.

-**Cullen, al auto**- anunció Jas, bromeando pero con voz seria mientras caminaba a la camioneta.

**-Pórtate bien-** le dio un beso sutil – **y procura estar donde no esté Tanya, no quiero problemas-** le dio otro beso y se fue hacia el auto.

De algún modo le molesto este último comentario, ella no causaba problemas, eran todos los que le atribuían sus problemas a ella... más sin embargo entendía que tal vez no confrontó muy bien el problema, rodeó la casa para observar un poco los rededores de la hacienda y en seguida uno de los guardaespaldas la retuvo diciéndole que el seño había ordenado que no saliera de ciertos límites de la casa.

Otro motivo de enojo pero prefirió ir a la cocina, tomarse un vaso de agua y ver el lado bueno de algo, de repente Emmett le hizo señas desde afuera y salió para hablar con él, esperaba que tampoco le impidieran eso.

-**¡Bella! ¿cómo estas?-** Emmett era muy adulador con las chicas, Bella le parecía una excelente mujer, pero estaba consciente de que era su jefa.** – tiempo que no vienen, me imagino que es por lo de Newton-**

**-si…-** dijo casi dejando morir sus palabras y sentándose en una piedra cerca de él que estaba podando unas plantas.

-**¿pasó algo?**- detuvo su trabajo y la miró atento, ella negó con la cabeza- **¿Edward te volvió a golpear?-**

**-¡Ay no Emmett!**- se persigno- **¡que cosas dices! Ese es un accidente que no volverá a suceder-**

**-no entiendo como puedes creer que un golpe a una mujer puede ser un accidente**- ella lo miró pensativa.

-**no volverá a suceder, él me lo prometió-**

**-eso no justifica que lo haya hecho, y no garantiza que no volverá a pasar-**

**-¿estás en contra de Edward**?- preguntó suspicaz.

**-¡oh, No! Si me parece un excelente hombre… ¡bueno! Hasta que te pegó-**

**-estaba enojado**- lo justificó.

**-me voy a enojar y te voy a dar un golpe a ver si me lo justificas igual**- ironizó y comenzó a podar las plantas de nuevo.

**-no lo veas tan así Emmett, es que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen-** se levantó para admirar su trabajo desde atrás.

**-¿te la llevas bien con él?-**

**-no… si…. Bueno a veces…-**

**-cuando no te pega-**

**-Dios, ¿puedes olvidar eso? Él tiene otras cosas que son buenas no te puedes clavar solo en eso-**

**-¿ha hecho algo para que lo perdones?-**

**-me lo pidió-**

**-¡oh por Dios! ¡No puedes ser tan inocente en la vida!-** se giró para enfrentarla y ella lo miraba con esos ojos dulces, transparente, dubitativos –**Pruébalo... no vas a tener otro modo de saber si lo va a repetir o no-**

**-¿¡pero cómo se te ocurre Emmett!?-** estaba alarmada pero la idea le parecía atractiva.

**-¡Claro! Repite la misma situación o algo similar y ve cómo reacciona… con los ojos bien abiertos Bella, con ganas de ver la realidad… y después me dices que pasa**-

-**No se Emmett… no se qué podría hacer**- cedía dudosa.

**-Eso sí lo dejo en tus manos**- Emmett siguió haciendo su trabajo – **lo que yo no quiero es que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo-**

**-¿y qué le pasó a mi esposa?-** preguntó Edward con una voz autoritaria mientras abrazaba a Bella por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. –**Digo para que no lo repita**- dejó un beso en su cuello y Bella se tensó por completo, no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero Edward a veces le hacía sentir que todo lo que ella hacía era incorrecto.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 50: prueba

**-yo…** -Bella no podía mentirle, le era más fácil desviar el tema, se había vuelto una experta últimamente en ese sentido** -¿no estabas con el cura en el pueblo?-** giró su cabeza para verlo y él besó sus labios cortamente.

**-no… me acordé que te tengo una sorpresa y vine a mostrártela para que te distraigas mientras vengo.-**

**-yo también tengo que hablar contigo-**

**-bien, pero primero**- sacó un pañuelo y le vendó los ojos.

Edward la ponía nerviosa, la movía alertándole cada uno de sus pasos y de vez en cuando se jugaba con ella mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, dándole un beso robado o gritándole haciéndole ver que se puede caer o tropezar con algo siendo mentira.

Emmett tenía razón, la única manera de saber si Edward había cambiado era probándolo, ella tenía que decirle algo que era muy importante, a lo mejor su reacción diría mucho, tal vez diría poco, pero al menos sería un comienzo. Su corazón le decía que Edward no era malo, pero sus acciones a veces contradecían ese hecho.

**-¡Llegamos!-** dijo él deteniéndola.

**-¡Al fin!-**

**-ni que hubiésemos tardado tanto-** se acercó al oído –** a menos que no te sea grata mi compañía…-**

**-Lo digo porque te has encargado de burlarte de mi en todo el camino-**

**-es que te ves tan vulnerable-**

**-¡soy vulnerable!-** le quitó la venda de los ojos y ella miró un espacio gigante con una fuente en el medio, algunas columnas a los lados, techado hasta la mitad, par de columpios para 2 personas, y muchas flores… era hermoso a pesar de nada estar acomodado. **–Edward…-**

**-Lo mandé a hacer cuando nos fuimos a la capital, no está listo como puedes ver, las flores no quise que las colocaran para que sembraras a tu gusto sin embargo encargué una docena de cada especie que vi, la construcción la podemos cambiar, me pareció lindo pero como es tuyo…-**

**-es hermoso….-**

**-la fuente no tiene agua pero ya está instalada la tubería y bueno… digamos que hay mucho por hacer… pensé que te gustaría terminarlo, además de que es algo que sé que te gusta, es una buena forma de ocupar tu tiempo… pero sino quieres no tengo ningún inconveniente de mandarlo a terminar, a tu gusto claro porque es tuyo y…-**

Bella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Literalmente lo calló de un beso, jamás lo había visto nervioso, él jamás se había sentido así. Apenas vio el jardín quiso mostrárselo, pero después al ver tal desorden quiso no haber sido tan impulsivo y haberlo hecho perfecto antes de decirle que era de ella.

Pero ese beso borró cualquier gramo de duda que había en su mente, se sentía satisfecho, estaba seguro que le gustó la sorpresa y lo mejor era el trasfondo de todo, ella estaba empezando a liberarse, a dejarse llevar.

**-Ahora eres tú el que no para de hablar- **le dijo con algo de timidez tan pronto se separó un poco.

**-Ahora eres tú la que me calla de un beso-** mordió apenas su labio inferior – **y eso me encanta-** ella sonrió avergonzada y él tomó una de sus manos guiándola a uno de los columpios que había cerca.

**-tengo algo que decirte Edward-** repitió y un nudo se hacía en su garganta, Dios la librara de cómo iba a recibir lo que le iba a decir después de semejante sorpresa.

-**antes déjame confesarte una cosa…**- se sentaron en el columpio y él la abrazó mirando todo lo que sería su jardín –**me enojé un poco cuando te vi con Emmett**- Bella lo miró impactada, percibía un poco de tensión entre ellos pero no pensaba que se lo diría **– es que… bueno las razones no importan… igual confío en que el sepa mantener las distancias, TU ERES SU JEFA y tiene que respetarte como tal**-

Bella solamente asintió, no estaba muy segura de a qué se refería pero su mente estaba concentrada en lo próximo que estaba por decir… si Edward se enojaba por Emmett, a quien ella veía como un hermano, entonces como reaccionaria con lo que estaba por decir.

**-Edward, escúchame…-** lo confrontó después de unos segundos, en la silla del columpio y él se quedó recostado meciéndolo con el pie. –**yo… yo….-**

**-¿tu…? No me digas que Emmett se propasó porque lo mato-** se sentó enojado y ella lo retuvo para que no se parara.

-**no, no… es difícil decírtelo…**- suspiró profundo, Edward sentía como las manos de ella temblaban, sudaban profusamente, la respiración se agitaba poco a poco y el silencio eterno que se hizo por fin lo rompió –** me encontré con Jacob**-

La cara de Edward cambió, mejor dicho sus ojos cambiaron, eran brillantes, verde brillante, y ahora eran oscuros, ásperos, con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa. Soltó las manos de ella para empuñar las suyas fuertemente y se sentó recto, rígido, su figura parecía aumentar de tamaño, el aire denso, se suponía que la prueba era para él, pero parecía para ella y ya no había marcha atrás.

-**Jacob…**- habló despectivamente como forzando las palabras -**¿dónde?**-

**-En la fiesta…**- tomó aire y valor para continuar hablando – **en la fiesta de ayer…-**

**-vaya…**- parecía estar digiriendo la idea pero antes de siquiera asimilarlo Bella habló.

-**y me besó**- Estas últimas palabras fueron un puñal para el corazón de Edward. Justo en el momento en que parecía haber un esfuerzo, un rayo de luz por parte de ella ahora todo cobraba un sentido distinto: ¿actuaba agradablemente por culpa? ¿su renuencia era por el encuentro con él? –** Yo estaba en el baño con Alice y cuando salimos había un alboroto… yo salí adelante y cuando giré para buscarla ella no estaba. Alguien me haló, ese era Jacob.-**

**-¡Mi linda!-** la besó intensa y cortamente; Bella simplemente se sorprendió, estaba aturdida.

**-¡Jake ! ¿qué haces acá?**- preguntó sorprendida.

-**¡al fin te encontré mi vida!**- quiso besarla pero ella puso una mano para evitarlo. Él la tomaba de la cintura y la arrinconaba en un pasillo que nadie parecía ver.

-**¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-**

**-Tomé un bus apenas averigüé que te trajo a la capital, no es difícil encontrar al magnate Cullen**- dejó un beso corto en sus labios – **escapémonos**- la haló pero ella lo retuvo.

-**no…- **

**-Bella ¡vamos!**- de nuevo la haló pero ella se negó.

-**no Jacob, yo no me puedo ir-**

**-no pienso dejarte con él-**

**– yo no me voy- **su voz sonaba mas convencida de lo que de verdad sentía.

**-¿por qué?-**

**-¡mataste a alguien!-** le reclamó recordando que Rosalie se lo dijo. "Mataron a un amigo de nuestra infancia, según Edward fue un tal Jacob"

-**No es el momento Bella-**

**-amigo de Edward**- continuó.

**-no todo es lo que parece-**

**-¿lo hiciste o no?-**

**-¡fue uno con el que yo estaba! organice una revuelta en el pueblo para buscarte, después de que tu papa no pudiera hacerlo-**

**-¿Tu lo mandaste?**- preguntó esperanzada, al menos se había preocupado por ella en su ausencia.

**-¡se nos agota el tiempo, mi linda vámonos!-**

**-no Jacob, si Edward nos encuentra…-**

**-no nos va a encontrar **–la interrumpió- **tengo todo listo, una vida nueva, tu y yo en un lugar donde no nos conozcan, no voy a optar por el celibato Bella**- le dijo sonriente y a ella le impactó, era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

-**¿Qué?-**

**-podremos vivir nuestro amor libremente, pero vámonos ya-**

**-no puedo Jake …- **

**-¿por queeé?-**

**-no puedo…**- lo empujó y salió corriendo rápidamente de allí antes de que él reaccionara. Lo que quería era conseguir a Edward que la abrazara y que de un beso la hiciera sentir segura nuevamente.

**-…Y bueno allí encontré la salida, y cuando te vi… ya sabes lo que pasó**- miró al piso esperando su reacción, ésta era la prueba.

¿le gritaría?, ¿le pegaría?, ¿la ignoraría?, ¿la encerraría un mes sin dejarle ver la luz de sol? Ninguna de las opciones, era una reacción agradable.

**...**

**continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPS POR DIA =)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 51: "tranquilo".

**-se besaron**- dijo Edward dolido después de haber escuchado atentamente la historia. Miraba el suelo con la vista perdida.

-**en realidad él me besó**…- aclaró jugando con sus dedos **-me sorprendió, me tomó cuando me vio entre tanto alboroto y fue algo que no tuve tiempo de evitar.**-

**-lo querías evitar…-** su tono de voz fue neutral mas sin embargo se notaba el desdén de ironía.

Edward suspiró muy profundamente, como si hubiese estado sin respirar mientras escuchaba lo que ella le decía. Si de algo era consciente, era que Bella estaba a su lado por obligación aunque quisiera darse y darle motivos para no creer eso (una casa, un jardín, un acta de matrimonio, todo el dinero, todas las comodidades…: no compran amor). Se hizo un silencio corto que pareció eterno, escuchándose el canto de los pájaros, existiendo esa tensión que no era incomoda pero que a la vez parecía agonizante. Después de meditar un poco se animó a preguntar.

**-¿por qué no te fuiste?-**

_"porque quería quedarme contigo, ¡acaso no te quedó claro!_" pensó Bella, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de escape, no habían guardaespaldas, había un alboroto, no estaba él, rechazó a quién ahora consideraba su ex y le preguntaba ¿por qué?

**-¿tú… tu hubieses querido que me fuera?-** preguntó acongojada, se había quedado por voluntad propia y deseaba que tuviese una reacción más considerada. A lo mejor su deseo de venganza era lo más que hacía que Edward la mantuviese a su lado, había llegado un punto en que por más que se esforzara no lo entendía.

**-por algo te tengo secuestrada, ¿no?-** la miró esperando una respuesta, la brisa soplaba en su rostro queriéndose llevar la tensión que existía, su voz imperativa era tan fuerte como siempre, pero esos ojos… esos ojos no eran de alguien enojado.

-**yo… no me sentí como antes cuando él me besó**- confesó cabizbaja... esta revelación era nueva hasta para ella. Aún recuerda el primer beso que tuvo con Edward, robado y todo le provocó tantas sensaciones que la asustaron obligándose a rechazarlo.

El corazón de Edward dio un brinco esperanzador, no se quería emocionar demasiado pero era inevitable creer que eso significaba que tal vez él estuviese ocupando ese lugar en el que antes estaba otro. De inmediato cerró esa puerta, para qué ilusionarse con algo que era obvio que no iba a ser verdad, sino era Jacob, sería Emmett… Todos parecían darle algo que él no era capaz de entregar.

**–tu… ¿me vas a decir por qué no me buscaste?-** preguntó con timidez e inmediatamente a ver que él la miró indescifrablemente se arrepintió - **lo siento, yo no mido lo que digo… perdóname-** se bajó del columpio y él la detuvo tomándole la mano antes de que se alejara.

-**de algún modo quería confiar en que volverías**…- habló antes de siquiera pensar lo que decía.

Soltó su mano cuando se dio cuenta de su confesión, y ambos se miraban como esperando que el otro diera el siguiente paso. Ella tímida, no iba a dejar salir sus sentimientos por temor. Él orgulloso, no iba a permitir que de nuevo se escapara de su boca otra demostración y menos sabiendo que ese "no me sentí como antes" podía ser una encubierta para "más es el miedo que te tengo que el amor que siento por Jacob".

**-¡Edward! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Será posible que puedas sobrevivir unos minutos sin tu esposa para hacer lo que tenemos pendiente?-** lo tomó de la camisa y aún así Edward y Bella no se dejaban de mirar – **si seguimos así duraremos un mes aquí en el pueblo**- miró a Bella-** Préstamelo, prometo devolvértelo lo antes posible** – bromeó y se lo llevó antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara.

Bella miro su rededor y tenía su propio jardín, que se lo regaló su esposo. Todo esto era una locura, desde que Edward había aparecido en su vida era todo una incomprensible locura y ahora que lo había puesto a prueba no sabía que pensar, no hizo nada, fue "tranquilo" eso no era normal en él. Edward era explosivo, impulsivo, ejercía su voluntad tanto si querías como si no, TODO menos tranquilo.

Decidió despejar su mente y se dispuso a sembrar un par de flores, se dio cuenta que el tipo de tierra las iba a marchitar antes de que siquiera echarle agua a la fuente. Su trabajo fue rudo pero al menos la distrajo un buen rato.

**-Te ves hermosa…-** ironizó una voz con la calidez característica cuando la vio llena de tierra de pies a cabeza.

**-Es lo que hace el trabajo duro-** respondió entre risas. **–¿terminaste lo que hacías?-** preguntó acercándose.

**-no te recomiendo que te acerques demasiado que acabo de limpiar las caballerizas** – le advirtió y se sentó en un banco cerca de donde ella sembraba más flores**- y si, terminé, ¿a ti te falta mucho?-**

**-algo…-** se concentró en sus flores –**pero ya hice lo más importante, lo que pasa es que me distraigo mientras llega Edward -**

**-¿Cómo te va con él?-**

-**bien…- **respondió vagamente sentándose en una pequeña acera que había al lado del banco donde estaba Emmett.

-¿**seguro?-**

**-si… igual el carácter que tiene es un poco impredecible, lo que esta bien ahora, esta mal a los segundos.-**

**-insisto eres demasiado paciente, ¿hiciste lo que te dije?- **ella asintió- **¿y?-**

**-No reaccionó mal…-**

**-bien…-**

**-¿alguna vez te has enamorado Emmett?- **preguntó con un brillo en su mirada que estaba lleno de dudas y emoción.

-**no… - **confesó pensativo – **Aunque me gusta una chica de la que tal vez me enamore**- miró al cielo como si allí encontrara el modo de entender a Bella –**igual "el amor" no puede ser justificación para muchas cosas-**

**-Ese es el punto… saber cuál es el verdadero motivo de las cosas…-**

**-No entiendo que quieres decir…-** la vio a ella y parecía intranquila.

**-Que hay muchas cosas en las que Edward tiene razón…-**

**-¡ah no! Si me vas a decir que Edward tenía motivos para hacer lo que hizo avísalo y en este momento me voy de aquí dejándote sola con tus ideas de baja autoestima.- **advirtió enojado.

-**no- **negó con esa tranquilidad característica de ella, una personalidad explosiva como la de Edward con esa paz era desesperante –**ya te expliqué que eso fue un error que no se va a volver a repetir… lo digo por nuestra boda-**

**-¿qué pasó con tu boda con Edward? ¿Te obligó a casarte con él?-**

**-no… en realidad no lo sé…-**

**-¡¿cómo no vas a saber si te obligan o no a casarte con alguien Bella!?-**

**-Creo que mi papá me engañó para casarme… de eso si estoy segura- **soltó una lágrima tras un suspiro profundo que limpió con enojo y decepción contenida.

**-¡¿cómo?!-** se colocó a su altura y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

**-si…-** soltó un sollozo y limpió otro par de lágrimas -**me hizo firmar un documento con alguien llamado Edward Masen que no leí y por eso no sabía que era un acta de matrimonio-**

**-¿no conocías a Edward antes de casarte con él?-**

**-si… pero jamás lo asocie con el magnate Edward Cullen. Pensé que era Edward un chico de ciudad normal, no el dueño de la hacienda que tanto admiré de pequeña-**

**- De verdad no entiendo… ¡¿cómo pudo suceder eso!?-**

**-no… no lo sé-**

**-¿Edward lo sabía? -**

-**Tampoco lo sé…-**

**-¿y cómo terminaste viviendo con él si te engañó tu papá**? – Ella calló negando con la cabeza, era obvio que esto le dolía - **Yo no lo creo capaz**- Bella lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, aguados, y con incredulidad mezclada de esperanza **– Si, es un imbécil por haberte golpeado y tu lo has dicho, su carácter es el más cambiante de todos… Pero no es un mal hombre… tiene un corazón de oro por más duro que quiera parecer-**

**-yo no digo que no sea bueno, pero conmigo… conmigo**… -lloraba un poco más fuerte - **conmigo llega a ser cruel-**

**-¿Cómo cruel?- **ella calló mirando al suelo y Emmett le levantó la cara limpiando su rostro con sus dedos. – **¿te ha hecho otras cosas?-**

**-¡Me encanta tu nuevo trabajo Emmett: consolar a mi esposa!-**

**...**

**Continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =) **


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a laliter21, esta es una adaptación.**

**Espero que les guste =) si es así, recomiendenla =)**

Capítulo 52: Explotar.

Al escuchar la enojada e irónica voz de Edward, Bella se tensó por completo. Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y Emmett se paraba firme, temía mas por lo que le hiciera a Bella que por como reaccionara con él.

**-Emmett, a limpiar las caballerizas-** ordenó sin dejar de ver a Bella con la mirada encendida.

**-pero lo acabo de hacer…-** se quejó

**-¡hazlo de nuevo! para eso te pago ¿no**?- su voz déspota obligó a Emmett a obedecer, estar más tiempo allí significaría más problemas para Isabella.

**-si señor-** Emmett se fue y él se quedó mirando a Bella, atravesándola con sus ojos. Ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada sacudiendo el sucio que tenía en su ropa-

**-castigaste a Emmett porque estaba hablando conmigo**- se animó a decir con voz neutral, era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, si él mismo se lo dijo.

**-no me gusta que mi esposa le tenga más confianza a otro tipo que a mí-** sentenció seriamente y ella bajó la cabeza, tal vez se había tomado atribuciones que no le correspondía, y la verdad es que en esta situación quería ser un apoyo para Edward, no el motivo de su enojo.

-**Perdón**, **no lo volveré a hacer-** comenzó a caminar pero él aún tenía en su mirada el impacto de ver a su mujer con otro tipo tan cerca, limpiando las lágrimas que sabrá Dios por quién era.

**-¿a dónde vas?-** preguntó con voz fuerte.

**-a mi habitación**- justificó con suavidad.

**-¿vas a dejar esto así?- **miró las herramientas con las que ella estaba trabajando regadas en el suelo.

-**perdóname, ya lo recojo**- se acercó tranquila al lugar, pero esto no hacía sentir mejor a Edward.

**-no, no es eso- **se sentía como un tirano **–mejor vete a tu cuarto, yo lo hago-**

**-permiso**- salió de allí casi corriendo.

Las cosas no estaban funcionando, y él se estaba cansando. Estaba en un punto en que prefería una personalidad explosiva por parte de Bella, al menos sabría la cantidad de cosas que pasan por su mente. Miró a su rededor y se dio cuenta que parte de las flores estaban sembradas en un lugar distinto, no quiso seguir allí para no pensar que eso lo había hecho junto a Emmett.

¿De que servía que Bella se desencantara de Jacob si no le daba motivos para que lo eligiera a él? Pensaba que tal vez ese tipo en la misma situación habría actuado distinto pero no podía controlar sus impulsos cuando ella parecía tener interés en todos menos en él. Mientras luchaba por sacarle las palabras de la boca, con los demás no paraba de hablar.

Los tres primeros días se parecían muchos a los días después de haber tenido su primera vez juntos. Había muy poco que hacer, iban a las misas de Newton, asistieron al cementerio y Bella parecía una figura a su lado sin sentimientos, no hablaba ni siquiera con Rose, no se reía con los chistes de Jas. Él se mostraba rígido, indemne, pero de verdad prefería que demostrara su enojo a que mostrara su apatía.

En esos días había muy poco que hacer así que la invitó a dar una vuelta por la hacienda y ella se negó, le sugirió que fuera a mostrarle a Rose su jardín que lo vio y estaba muy emocionada pero no quiso, le dijo que regresó a Tanya a la capital para que no la molestara mas y que le dio vacaciones a Emmett para compensar la tontería que había hecho pero sólo respondió un "está bien". Ya no soportaba más, el tercer día en la noche le pidió que bajara a comer y como ella se negó se enojó y por fin tuvo una reacción de Bella.

**-¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud Isabella!-** le gritó y ella que estaba sentada en la cama levanto la vista para mirarlo iracundo casi al frente de ella **-¡pareciera que no tuvieras sentimientos!-**

**-¡porque tengo sentimientos es que callo**!- respondió conteniéndose pero sentía que ya no podía más.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué se supone que estas así ahora?- **La confrontó y ella explotó**.**

**-¡¿Sabes qué Edward?! ya no se que hacer- **Bella se levantó de la cama caminando hacía él y Edward retrocedía - **a ti todo te molesta, si salgo, si me quedo, si hablo, si callo, si te digo la verdad, si te oculto las cosas… ¡todo!-** la única vez que la había visto así fue cuando la secuestró -**¡tengo miedo que un día te enojes porque estoy respirando!-**

**-¿de qué hablas Bella?-** "¿acaso lo creía capaz de matarla?"

-**¡De que no se como actuar! No quiero salir para que no mal interpretes todo, no quiero estorbarte, no quiero hacerte sentir peor de como supongo que estas por lo de tu amigo… ¡No quiero que me sigas agrediendo porque crees que soy la culpable de lo que hizo Jacob!-** le daba con el dedo en el pecho con cada cosa que decía **-estoy cansada de pagar un carma que no sé por qué debo pagar si siento que no hice nada, y ahora te obsesionas con Emmett**- tomó su cabello frustrada **- ¡No entiendo nada!-**

**-¿tu molestia es porque mande a Emmett lejos de ti verdad?-** quiso tomar el mando de la conversación.

**-¡Emmett es un confidente! Así como lo es Rose, o como hubiera sido cualquiera- **

**-¡¿y porque yo no?!-** sus caras estaban confrontadas, se miraban a los ojos, respiraban agitadamente eran una bomba que en ese momento estaba haciendo explosión, sus mentes estaban nubladas de tantos pensamientos que salían casi sin inhibición, solo hablaban dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de cosas que tenían sin decir.

-**¡Estas sordo!-** exclamó girándose, dándole la espalda, apartando su cabello del rostro. Conteniéndose, sus manos temblaban de ira **– ¡sordo y ciego! ¡estoy cansada de hablarte! ¡pero tú no escuchas nada de lo que digo!-**

**-¡pero si lo más que me has hablado desde que nos conocemos es de lo que no te parece correcto, me haces sentir como si fuese un demonio**!- gritó tomándola del brazo y girándola para que lo mirara –¡**y de Jacob, claro**!- ironizó presionando su brazo sin demasiada fuerza, pero aún así emanaba su ira.

-**Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto**- quiso calmarse quería controlarse antes de hacer cosas impropias de ella. Edward le provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido, en todas las interpretaciones que se le pudiese dar.

-**¡pero si es la base de todo este problema! ¡ves! ¡no te puedo tocar ese tema porque mira como te pones, tiemblas, sudas, hasta la rebeldía se te quitó! ¿tanto lo amas? ¿tanto lo quieres que no puedes ver nada mas a nadie más?**- "a mí" debió decir pero aún así su mínimo control de sí mismo le impedía liberar sus sentimientos -**¡Siempre está entre nosotros!-**

**-¡Tú eres el que se encarga de tenerlo presente, no yo!**- Para ser sincera consigo misma, hacía mucho que no pensaba en Jacob como hombre. En cambio Edward… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que no había intentado huir de él en ningún momento, en ningún aspecto?

-**No sé cómo puedes mentir con tanta facilidad**- se sentía ofendido, ¡Si por culpa de Jacob es que él no podía ocupar un lugar en su corazón!

-**Ay cosas que se pegan por más que uno lo evite-** lo retó sin intimidarse, estaba cansada que le dijera mentirosa, tal vez de ese modo ocultaba lo que hizo él con su padre.

-**¿sabes lo que creo? Que todo este ataque que te dio es porque te diste cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaste en la cama conmigo y cuando lo recordaste a él te dio culpa**- su voz sonaba como la de un hombre dolido que pretendía reconfortarse echando a la luz su sexualidad –**dime: soy mejor que él ¿verdad?-**

**-¡Eres un idiota!-** "¿no recordaba que había sido el primero? Ni siquiera un beso de él podía compararse con uno de Jacob" lo empujó para alejarlo pero cuando ella quiso apartarse la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-**¡Entonces eso es lo que te pasa!-** Bella lo miró confundida esperando que continuara -¡**que mientras estabas conmigo pensabas en él, pero cuando viste la realidad te entraron tus ataques de puritana que solo te crees tú!-** Inmediatamente Bella se sacudió para que él la soltara.

-¿**Qué?-** preguntó incrédula de lo que escuchaba, su paciencia se había acabado.

-¡**que mientras tienes relaciones sexuales conmigo te imaginas que lo haces con Jacob!-**

**Ella no soportó semejante insulto y le dio una cachetada a Edward que lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca había imaginado que Bella hiciera algo así. Fue con la suficiente fuerza como para girarle el rostro, reaccionó rápidamente y la miró incrédulo casi de inmediato pero para su desconcierto ella le dio una segunda cachetada con una fuerza aún mayor. Colocó una mano en el lugar donde lo golpeó quedándose inmóvil ante el hecho. Respiró profundo y giró la cabeza lentamente y la ve a ella: enojada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, pero con una fortaleza que jamás había visto.**

**...**

**Continuará**

**¿te gusta? dejen sus reviews así se que piensan de la novela & follow me e inclúyanme entre sus favoritos =)**

**Graciasssss! =) **


End file.
